The Millennium Ritual
by Black-Breeze
Summary: (COMPLETED) Yugi recieves a strange dream. . . A mysterious Egyptian student arrives in Domino City. . . Mokuba, Serenity, and Grandpa are kidnapped. Coincidence?
1. The Dream

Hello, thanks for reading my story! I know that it might be too serious, but oh well. I'm going to do a funny story soon. . . after I'm done with this story though. This is my first story, so please forgive my bad grammar.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. . .  
  
The Millennium ritual  
  
Chapter 1: The dream  
  
"I don't know what to do with him. . ."  
  
Huh? Thought Yugi, W-Where am I?  
  
To Yugi, he seemed to be in an Egyptian throne room. All around him there were pillars everywhere, filled with exotic colors. To his right he can see beautiful paintings of water flowing, people working, and animals frolicking. To the front of him he can see the woman who talked earlier. She wore a long white dress, with gold wristbands and accessories on her arms. This woman had long black hair, with four blond streaks, two on each side of her head. Her head was in her hands, looking frustrated. Around her neck was a gold sphere hung on a gold cord. Before Yugi can wonder what the sphere was, he heard a small noise behind him. He turned around, to see a reflection of himself, hiding behind the wooden door.  
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes. That can't be right, Yugi thought, my eyes aren't like that, and I'm not that tall.  
  
Suddenly he got it.  
It's Yami! He exclaimed.  
  
And so he was. A younger form of Yami was hiding, obviously listening to what this woman is saying. The woman earlier, oblivious to Yami, was once again talking to the man in royal robes, his blue eyes looking worried.  
  
"Why does he have to do this to me? After all I have taught him, he goes off pretending he can do whatever he pleases! When will he learn that with each life he destroys, another is suffering the consequences?"  
  
Yugi froze. Each life he destroys?  
  
The man to the side of the woman comes up and pats her back. "Do not worry, your highness, it was not your fault. The decisions Prince Yami makes is his own, not yours."  
"*sigh* But that is not the point!" she exclaimed, arising from the gold chair she sat upon, her dark green eyes flaring. "It does not matter whose fault it is! All that matters is that Yami has once again beheaded one of the servants, causing their family to suffer!"  
  
"But," said the man, "he is the crown prince of . . ."  
  
"I know of his position, Ryes!" the woman snapped. The man called Ryes jumped at her voice. She sighed. "I do know of his position, but he has to learn that being the Crown Prince of Egypt is more than having servants and chariot rides. Being Crown Prince is more than that, and he needs to learn that." She said, her voice shaky. "I don't want to lose any more people Ryes." She put her head down, her eyes filled tears. "He needs to understand. He has to. I am the one who is supposed to protect him. And if I am not there to help him, who will?"  
  
Yugi turned around, to see Yami with confusion on his face. Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Yugi woke up, with the same look of confusion Yami had in the dream. He didn't understand. Why did I have this dream? What does it mean? Who was that woman? What connections does she have with Yami? Yugi thought. He looked at his duel monsters alarm clock. 8:49. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" he screams, running out of bed to put on his school uniform. Grabbing his lunch and a bagel on the way downstairs, he quickly says bye to Grandpa, forgetting everything about his abnormal dream.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
I hope you like this chapter, but I need help with the next one. Please review! 


	2. The New Girl

Hi, thanks for reading my story! Sorry about the other millennium ritual thing. I kind of messed up on that. ( But oh well. Thanks for the reviews! I got some really great ones. Oh yeah, and there might be a bit of humor in here. All right, enough talking, I'll get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. (Except for the new girl, of course)  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 2: The New Girl  
  
"Where is Yugi?!" Tea shouted, pacing around Tristen, Joey, Bakura, and Duke. The gang was outside the school, waiting for Yugi to come.  
  
"Sheesh Tea," Duke said, annoyed, "why are you so impatient today? Nothing special is gonna happen."  
  
Tea stopped her pacing, then, slowly, walked over to Duke, and slapped him on the head.  
  
"OW!!!" cried Duke, rubbing his head. Joey and Tristen chuckled, while Bakura was shaking his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Tea said, oblivious to Duke's poor head injury. "Mrs. Kota said that a new foreign exchange student was coming to school! And I want to meet her!" She pouted.  
  
"Well how should I know?" Duke said, his game face on, "I'm not in your class, remember?" Tea just rolled her eyes, and strolled off.  
  
"He does have a point you know!" shouted Bakura. But Tea just rolled her eyes again, and suddenly, Yugi comes into the courtyard, panting. Joey and Tristen said in chorus, "HEY YUGI!!!!!!!" Then Bakura and Tea both said "SHH!!!" and ran to Yugi's side. Eventually, the others followed as well.  
  
"Hey Yug', where have you been?" Joey asked, looking worried. "You're never late for school."  
  
"Yeah, the monkey's right," said Tristen, with Joey's face scrunching up. "What's up with you? Well anyway, what happened?" Yugi had to catch his breath, and then slowly, began his explanation.  
  
"Well you guys, I was late because I overslept. I couldn't catch the bus in time, so I had to run all the way. Sorry." Yugi added, feeling like he put down the gang.  
  
"Why did you oversleep? Did you stay up all night studying?" Bakura asked curiously. That made Yugi start thinking.  
  
"Well, actually, I think I overslept because of this one dream I ha. . ." started Yugi, but as he was talking, the bell suddenly rang.  
  
"Well, it's time to go in," Tea exclaimed, walking toward the school, "I can't wait to meet her!"  
  
"Who said the new kid was a girl?" Joey grunted to Tristen and Yugi. Tristen laughed. Yugi however, did not. He was trying to remember his dream, but he all can remember is the dark, green eyes, watching him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Tristen, and Joey were heading for their classroom, with Tea leading the way. Duke left earlier for his class, so he wasn't going to meet the new kid. Everyone, including Mrs. Kota, was sitting down, waiting for the foreign exchange student to come. Ten minutes passed. Joey, not taking the silence anymore, exclaimed "Where's the new kid Ms. K?" Mrs. Kota glared at him, and then politely said to the entire class, "The new foreign exchange student must have lost her way, which would be the cause of her being late, Mr. Wheeler." The class giggled, with Joey turning bright red.  
  
"Oh, this is rich," said Kaiba silently to himself, "it looks like the poor little girl got lost in the woods, and couldn't find her way home. How pathetic." Yugi heard what Kaiba had said, and was about to tell him that anyone can get lost in a city like this, until the door swung open. At the other side of the door, a girl with long black hair, along with four golden streaks of hair, with a small one hanging on her forehead, was standing confidently. She was wearing a school uniform, her sparkling green eyes flaring. The girl slowly walked into the room, looking at every single person's face. Yugi noticed that as she stared into Kaiba's face, his face turned as white as snow. Then she looked at Yugi's, with her dark, sparkling eyes, watching him. Just like in my dream, Yugi thought. After she was done, she went to Mrs. Kota, speaking to her quietly. Mrs. Kota nodded, rose up, and said "Class, this is our foreign exchange student, Miss Aura Riordan. She came from the country Egypt, one of the oldest civilizations in the world."  
  
The class whispered excitingly, while Aura was looking straight into space, not noticing all the excitement.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Ok, yeah, I know I left it quite. . . what's the word? Disturbing? Eh, I don't know. And I know there isn't any humor in the chapter. So don't write that in the reviews. I would have written more, but at that moment I had writer's block, so I couldn't think of anything else. It was good place to end though. Well anyway, make sure to review! I still need suggestions for the next one. Sorry that it's so short. 


	3. The Warning

Hey, thanks for your reviews! They gave me a new view on my story. I don't know what Mary-Sueish means, but I'll try my hardest to not make Aura Riordan like that. Now, here's chapter 3. . .  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 3: The Warning  
  
The class was whispering excitedly at the new foreign exchange student, Aura Riordan's, arrival. Aura was just standing in the front of the room, waiting. Everyone had new thoughts on the strangely quiet Egyptian.  
  
How did she get here? Kaiba thought to himself, angrily.  
  
Eh, so the new kid is a girl. Thought Joey.  
  
I wonder what Aura is like. Tea wondered.  
  
Is Aura even an Egyptian name? Tristan thought.  
  
She looks somewhat familiar. . . Bakura thought, pondering.  
  
Yugi, however, had many, many thoughts. Like in his dream, the woman had green eyes, just as the new foreign exchange student, and they are both from Egypt. It must be just coincidence. Thought Yugi, I mean, it's just a dream. Mrs. Kota was commanding attention from the class, with Aura still standing in the room.  
  
"Class, settle down, settle down. Good. Now like I was saying, this is Miss Aura Riordan, the new foreign exchange student. She had just come from Egypt, and is very tired from her jour. . ."  
  
"I'm not tired," interrupted Aura Riordan, her voice surprisingly soft, but demanding. "If you won't mind, I'd like you to proceed on with this class, as if it was an ordinary school day, for I would not like my classmates to be uncomfortable in my presence." Mrs. Kota started to say something, but Aura put up her hand. "I'd like to be shown to my seat please." The teacher hesitated, not used to be ordered around by a student of hers. But she nodded, and said, "You can sit over there, by the window, next to Mr.Yugi Motto."  
  
Aura nodded, and slowly walked over to the empty desk that was near Yugi. He felt a stirring in Yami's spirit room. Yami was trying to say something. But Yugi, with his mind filled with questions, couldn't understand what he was saying. Aura went to her seat, and sat down. Immediately she pulled out a tattered book from her knapsack and wrote down symbols. To Yugi it seemed it was Egyptian hieroglyphics, but he couldn't read the old text. For the rest of the period she was just writing, and Yugi still could not understand why.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mrs. Kota lets the class have a break for the rest of the day, so Joey and Yugi played Duel Monsters, with Tristan, Bakura, and Tea watching. Yugi sacrificed his Mystical Elf to summon the Dark Magician, who attacked Joey, leaving him with no life points left.  
  
"Sorry Joey, you lose again." Yugi said, shrugging.  
  
"Man, that was like the 50th game you lost to Yugi! When are gonna start trying to win the game?" exclaimed Tristan, grinning wider than a hyena. Joey growled, and suddenly pounced on Tristan. "Whoa! Easy big fella! I was just joking!"  
  
With that said, Joey brushed off the dust on his sleeve, and then swishing his hair said, "Eh, I was just being easy on Yugi, besides, this is a friendly duel, remember?"  
  
"It sure didn't seem like it when you lost your jinzo to the card graveyard." Bakura joked, with Tea giggling hysterically. Joey blushed, turning his face into a crimson red, which made Tea giggle harder.  
  
"Come on you guys, give him some support. He just needs a little more practice, that's all." Supported Yugi, patting the red Joey on the back. This seemed to cheer Joey up, because he then exclaimed, "Yeah, Yug' is right. I do need more practice, if I want to go up to Yugi's level. So I think I'm gonna do one more duel."  
  
"Oh come on Joey," Tristan said, rolling his eyes, "you know you'll just get creamed by Yugi again, so just forget about it." Joey rubbed his hands.  
  
"Who says that I'm gonna duel Yugi?"  
  
Tristan suddenly was alarmed, with his eyes widening. "Not you stupid," Joey said, Tristan heaving out a big sigh, "I'm gonna duel her." He pointed to Aura, who was scribbling away on the piece of paper. Now it was Tea's turn for her eyes to widen.  
  
"You can't duel the new girl," Tea said, "she just got here, remember? And she's tired right now. . ."  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me!" Joey said happily, and quickly ran to the other side of the room, with the rest of the gang following him. Ah, man, this is gonna be great thought Joey, running up to the new girl, who was still writing. "Ahem," Joey said, trying to get her attention. She didn't notice. "AHEM!!!???" She looked up, not at all startled by the rude intrusion. "Do you play duel monsters?" asked Joey excitedly.  
  
"And who pray tell can you be?" She asked politely, also not noticing the excitement in his voice. Joey stuck out his chest, and said proudly, "Joey Wheeler, second runner up in Duelist Kingdom! One of the best duelists in the world!" Kaiba, a few seats across from them, snorted. Tea and Tristan rolled their eyes, and Bakura shook his head, with Yugi's head down in embarrassment. Aura nodded, and said, "Ah yes, I've heard of you. You and Yugi are quite famous down at Egypt." She stood up. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Aura Riordan. Now what is the question that you wish to ask?"  
  
"Do you play duel monsters?" he repeated, nearly jumping up and down. Kaiba put down his book to listen.  
  
"I am familiar with the game." She replied.  
  
"Do you have a deck?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to duel?" Aura thought for a moment, and then replied, "Yes. Let us duel." She turned to her knapsack, pulling out a rectangular box, with her deck in it. Joey already had his out. They both sat on chairs, pulled up against the desk, each on either side. "Let's duel!" they said.  
  
The duel was over in 5 turns. Aura started, setting one monster card faced down defense position on the field, and one facedown card. Joey summoned his Flame Swordsman by sacrificing a weaker monster, and attacked Aura's facedown card. It was immediately destroyed. Next Aura set another face down monster card in defense position. Joey then attacked it again, which the face down card was the Millennium Shield, which decreased Joey's starting 4000 life points down to 2200. Then Aura revealed her face down card soul exchange, and sacrificed Joey's Flame Swordsman and Millennium Shield to summon the Six-Winged Guardian, and with its attack power over 2200, immediately decreased his life points to 0. Aura was the victor, with Joey steaming over his loss victory.  
  
"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!" screamed Joey, his cards still in his hands. Aura was sitting down calmly. "HOW COULD YOU BEAT ME IN ONLY SIX TURNS?"  
  
"Five turns," corrected Aura.  
  
"WHATEVER! I'M ONE OF THE TOP DUELISTS IN THE WORLD! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEATEN ME? HOW?" Joey shouted.  
  
"Because," Aura said, "I've been playing Duel Monsters longer than you have Joey. My mother taught me." When she said the word "mother", it seemed to Yugi that her face was much, much sadder. He also figured out that in the entire day she didn't smile at all. After a few moments, Yugi asked quietly, "What happened to your mom?"  
  
She hung her head down. "I do not want to speak of it." She said. Joey stopped his whining, and stared at her. Tristan, Tea, and Bakura stared at her also, wondering what she meant. Even Kaiba felt sorry for her, for he knew what happened to her mother. Suddenly the bell rang, meaning that the school day was over. Quickly Aura grabbed her cards and stuffed it in its case, placed all of her papers in her knapsack, and ran through the door. Yugi noticed a sparkle by her eye. Was she crying?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The gang went outside to the schoolyard, feeling quite sorry for Aura. Even though they did not know the meaning of her quick getaway, they knew it was something about her mother. Like as if a huge rain cloud was hanging over their heads, they slowly walked away from each other after saying good-bye. Even though Yugi felt sorry for her, he still found her someone not to be trusted. He just didn't know what to make of her. Yugi decided to talk to Yami about it when he came home, when suddenly someone grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to a dark alleyway. When Yugi turned to face the culprit, he saw that it was Aura. "Shh," Aura said, her hand over Yugi's mouth, "don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to give you a warning." Yugi tried to say something, but quickly got shushed by Aura. "Listen very carefully. Someone is coming to Domino City, I don't know who, and I don't know why. But I do know that they are trying to kidnap three pure hearted people. They're especially looking for you." She paused, thinking she heard something in a nearby trash can. It was a cat. She continued. "They're going to get you Yugi. And two other people as well. I'm not sure why, but you have to keep your eyes open. If you don't, who knows what might happen. Remember our conversation. Don't trust anyone you don't know." Then, she pushed Yugi out into the street, and when Yugi turned to ask more questions, she was gone, as if she was never there.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Sheesh this was a long chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed it. And remember, REVIEW!!!! (I know I got the card The Six-Winged Guardian's name wrong, but oh well.) 


	4. Forbidden Memories, Kaiba's Warning

Ok I'm gonna make this quick because I really want to finish this chapter! I have so many good ideas I think my head is gonna burst!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YGO characters (only the characters I made up)  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 4: Forbidden Memories; Kaiba's Warning  
  
Yugi was slowly walking home to the Game Shop, thinking of the strange conversation he had with the foreign exchange student, Aura. She said that someone is coming to Domino City to kidnap three pure hearted people. Especially me, thought Yugi, slowly approaching the Game Shop. But why? Why did Aura tell this information to Yugi? Is she a messenger from Egypt? And how did she know this? All Yugi knew that this all started when he had the dream this morning, and that the dream is somehow connected with Yami. Yugi was right in front of the Game Shop, seeing the sign switched to CLOSED, WILL BE BACK SOON. Good, thought Yugi, that means that Grandpa is out right now, and I can talk to Yami in private about the dream. He took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He went inside and ran upstairs to his room, to begin his conversation with Yami. Closing his eyes, Yugi called out Yami's name.  
  
"Yami, I need to talk to you. Come out."  
  
A few moments later, a sparkle in the air appeared. Then, slowly, in the place of the sparkle was Yami, calmly waiting for Yugi to speak. Yugi opened his eyes, and said, "What's going on Yami? Why did I have that dream this morning? It seemed as if I was looking into a moment of your past, and something tells me that you aren't telling me the whole truth about it." Yugi then waited. Yami sighed, sinking down into a chair, his piercing gaze on Yugi.  
  
"You do not need to know." Yugi froze. This was not the way the conversation was supposed to start.  
  
"What do you mean I don't need to know!?" screamed Yugi, frustrated that Yami will not tell him anything. "I have every reason to know! Who was that strange woman? Who was that strange man? Why do they seem so familiar to me? What did she mean by each life you destroyed? What did you do back in Ancient Egypt? Tell me!"  
  
But even after Yugi's little speech, Yami calmly shook his head, and said, "I will tell you. But you are not ready to receive all of the information of my past. Because my past was of a dangerous one Yugi, and I don't think you can take it." He stood up, and went by Yugi's side. "You see, the dream you had receive was a memory of my past, a memory I have never forgotten." Yami smiled sadly, and said, "It was a memory I couldn't let go." Yugi blinked, not understanding what he meant. Yami continued, "At that time I was only a mere age of 16, and being the Crown Prince of Egypt wasn't all that much fun to me. The woman in the dream was my adviser, protector, and teacher. The man named Ryes was my priest." Yami stopped, remembering that same exact moment all those years ago. "At that memory I had done a deed that was so evil, that my high priestess - the strange woman- and my priest was considering to block me out of the outside world, but I could not bear that, and the high priestess knew." At that moment, Yami looked as if he uncovered a very, very sad memory in his life. "The priestess and I were somewhat close." He shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrible memory he had in his mind of her. "Anyway, she did not know what to do with me. She vowed on my father's deathbed that she would take care of me, and that she would make sure that I become Pharaoh. She was so tired, and she did not want to lose any more people she loved. Including me. She believed that if I continued the killings, the people would hunt me down and kill me. That's why she was so sad." Yami stopped, waiting for Yugi's response.  
  
Yugi quietly said, "In the dream she said you killed someone." Yami, eyes filled with sadness, nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did kill someone. Not only one, but many. If someone displeased me, I would have beheaded them." He frowned, but then continued, "I once almost beheaded my priest Ryes for disagreeing with me, and I could have too, if it wasn't for Maeve's daring attempt to save him."  
  
"Maeve. Is that her name, Maeve?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami nodded, and said, "Yes, that was her name."  
  
"What did she do to save him?"  
  
"Just as the guard was about to throw the ax down to Ryes' head, Maeve ran and protected him, screaming the Egyptian proverb 'In order to proceed into the future, you must let go of your past!' At that time I did not know what it meant, but it was enough to stop me from beheading Ryes." Yami stared off into the distance, remembering. "She was very brave, braver than you and I. She never did care about what happened to her, all she cared about was the safety of the people she loved and cared for most. In fact, if it wasn't for her, I would be dead and walking in the Shadow Realm by now." For some reason, Yugi saw that Yami, with his head down, was crying. Before he had the chance to ask why, Yami disappeared into his soul room, not wishing to be spoken to. Yugi knew that this Maeve was more than a good friend. Something told him that she was more than that, much more. And Yugi will find out soon why that is.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba was in his limousine, thinking about the event that happened earlier at school. Why did Aura come to Domino City? There was nothing for her here. Especially after what I did to her, thought Kaiba. Aura and Kaiba had met a long time ago, but that is a different story. Kaiba closed his eyes, thinking on what to do with her, when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
Quickly Kaiba opened his eyes, to see that the person speaking to him was Aura herself. His eyes widened.  
"Aura! What are you doing here? This is my limo, and how did you get here?"  
  
"I know perfectly well that this is your limo, and how I got inside your limo is none of your business. Now, we need to talk."  
  
Kaiba glared at her, thinking why she had the right to come in here and tell him what to do, lost all compassion for her before. "Yes, you're right, we do need to talk, Aura. Like about why you are in Domino City, and in my limousine talking to me after all I have done to you." He said back to her. She was sitting across from him, calmly waiting for him to finish.  
  
"Because Seto Kaiba, I'm here in Domino City to help you." She answered to him. He laughed cruelly, and said, "Help me? I think you're the one who needs help Aura! Who in their right minds would help someone who had cause great pain to them?"  
  
"A good person," She snapped, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Did you really think I went to Egypt to get away from you? I doubt it. No, I went to Egypt to help you, not to hurt you."  
  
"Who said you hurt me?" Kaiba said sternly, trying to forget what she did to help him all those years ago.  
  
"Look, this isn't about you or me, it's about your brother, Mokuba." She responded, sternly. Kaiba froze, not liking the way she said her brother's name. Aura continued, "Someone is coming Kaiba. And for some reason they want Mokuba. I'm not sure why yet, but I know they're also after Yugi too." Kaiba winced at the sound of Yugi's name, remembering the duel he had with him long ago.  
Aura leaned closer, so that her face isn't covered by shadow. "You must forget your past with Yugi if you want to save your brother." She said, her sparkling green eyes flaring. "You can't prevent it, they will get Mokuba, and when they do, you'll have to work together with Yugi to get him back. And you'll have to work with me also."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Kaiba asked angrily, but entranced by Aura's green eyes in front of him. She leaned back, sighing.  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do, Kaiba. I know that you have been through a lot in your lifetime, and I know that you cannot bear to lose Mokuba too. But remember this. You have a friend, and you can count on me to help you, if you let me."  
  
The driver pulled over to a curb, and Aura reached for the door, saying, "This is my stop. Remember our conversation. And keep your eyes open. They can be anyone, just waiting to kidnap Mokuba." As she reached for the door, Kaiba stopped her by grabbing her hand.  
  
"I have one question Riordan." Kaiba said, "How do I know I can trust you, if you won't tell me your motive in this too?" She stared at Kaiba's piercing blue eyes.  
  
"You just have too."  
  
With that said, Aura climbed out of the limo and shut the door. The driver pulled onto the intersection and drove off. When Kaiba looked back, Aura was not to be seen. But above where he last saw her, was a black falcon, with golden streaks along its back.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Eh, I don't want to say a lot, except that the Egyptian proverb was made up. I made it by myself. And don't worry, I'm gonna write a story on the deal between Aura and Kaiba. I'm not sure to make it a tragedy, romance, or what ever. I will figure it out though. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Flashback, Disappearance

Yippee! Thank you for all the reviews! I didn't think I'd get a lot. I'm so happy! Ok, so this is chapter 5. I hope you read my prequel on Aura Riordan. It might give you a better understanding of this strange character. By the way whenever there is this '' that means someone is thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YGO characters. I do own the characters I made up, so don't steal!  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 5: Flashback; Disappearance  
  
Yami's soul room  
  
Yami was lying on his Egyptian style bed, thinking of the conversation he had with Yugi just hours before. 'I should tell Yugi of my past.' Yami thought. 'But how can I tell him a secret that I've kept for so long? Even after all the times I've tried to forget my past, the memory of my sister still haunts me.' Yami stood up, shaking his head. 'I must take these memories away. They are now disturbing my abiou's sleep. And I won't tolerate that.' Yami suddenly remembers the proverb his sister had once told her. In order to proceed to the future. . . 'You must let go of your past.' Thought Yami. 'But how can I let go of my past when I'm still trying to make up for all the horrible deeds I done?' He sighed, thinking that maybe a little rest isn't so bad after all. So, slowly, he drifted into sleep.  
  
"Yami! Yami! Oh, please Yami! Come out! This isn't funny!" A girl around the age of 10 was running everywhere, searching for her little brother, Yami. A servant, trying to catch the crying girl, called out to her, "Princess! Please wait!" The girl kept running. "Maeve!" She stopped, then slowly recoiled onto the ground, sobbing. The servant ran to Maeve, and then comforted her, saying soothing words. But no matter how much the servant said, Princess Maeve was still crying.  
  
"W-where is he, Ava? I c-c-can't find him anywhere! W-what if he w- was kidnapped?" Maeve asked, sobbing.  
  
"Don't worry your highness," comforted Ava, slowly patting her back, "Prince Yami is a smart young boy; he can find his way around. Besides," she said, smiling a little, "with a sister like you, who needs guards to protect him?" The little girl wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and then smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you Ava. You always know just what to say when I am sad."  
  
Ava smiled, and said, "You are welcome your highness." Maeve grinned, her sparkling green eyes shining, and hugged the servant, who hugged back. 'She has such a big heart, this little child.' Ava thought. 'She never really did care about herself.' Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the Egyptian courtyard air. Maeve looked up, and going out of her servant's grip, ran to the commotion, near the pond. There, she saw a servant, screaming.  
  
"What's the matter?" Maeve asked, afraid of the answer. The servant did not say anything. "Tell me! I command you!"  
  
"P-p-p-prince Yami. . . He fell in the water. . ." Maeve's eyes widened, knowing that he can't swim, yelled, "YAMI!!!!!!" and jumped in the water, with Ava just coming beside the screaming servant, trying to calm her down. Ava did not panic, because she knew that she would not be able to stop Maeve. So all she had to do was wait.  
  
Maeve was searching on the pond floor, looking for any trace of a spiky headed creature. Then she saw him, tangled in the seaweed. His eyes were closed. Her green eyes widen, then as quick as a lion swam to his side. She carried him on her back, thinking that everything will be all right. But, right in front of her, she saw the pond's one and only alligator. Maeve screamed, and quickly swam away, just in time to escape the alligator's snapping jaws. The alligator, not through with them yet, quickly swam up next to Yami, ready for the kill. Maeve looked back, in her mind saying 'NO!!!', quickly kicked the alligator between the eyes. The alligator, thinking that he could get another easier kill, swam away. She quickly swam to the surface. Maeve took a large intake of air, then looking back at Yami, noticed that he wasn't breathing, quickly swam to the ground, by Ava, who already planned ahead, and the healers she had brought. The healers worked on little Yami, with Maeve holding his hand, praying to the gods that he would be all right. He suddenly took a large intake of air, coughing up the pond water. Everyone sighed in relief. He was going to be all right.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked. Maeve slapped him on the head. "OW!!!"  
  
"Don't you dare scare me like that again, you understand?" Maeve said, her eyes watery. Yami nodded, not knowing what happened. She sobbed, and hugged Yami, tight. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. . ."  
  
Yugi woke up, sweating harder than he ever did in his entire life. 'Another one of Yami's memories.' Yugi thought. 'But what does the dreams mean?' He fell asleep little later after the conversation he had with Yami, but he wasn't sure why he did. 'I guess I was just tired.' He thought, looking at the time. It was 9:45 pm. Grandpa wasn't back yet. Yugi frowned, thinking that if Grandpa was going to be out so late, he'd leave a note. So, Yugi searched around for a possible note, only to find out there isn't one. Yugi scratched his head, frowning. 'That's strange, Grandpa would never be out so late and not leave me a note. Unless. . .' Yugi thought, with his eyes widening. 'They got him.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Joey was on his couch in his apartment, asleep from watching TV, with drool coming out of his mouth. His dad had gone to get the groceries, so Joey just decided to crash. As he was sleeping though, the phone suddenly rang. Joey woke up, saying, "Yeah, yeah I'm comin'." Wiping the drool from his mouth. "'Ello?"  
  
"Joseph?" A female voice said through the phone. Joey's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Ma'? Why you callin'? It's almost 10:00."  
  
"Joseph, have you seen Serenity lately?"  
  
Joey frowned in confusion. "No Ma', I haven't seen Serenity lately."  
  
On the other line Joey can hear his mother crying. "Ma'? Ma', what's going on?"  
  
"Your sister, Joseph. She's gone. She hasn't been back home ever since this morning."  
  
Joey froze, not knowing how to respond to his mother's statement.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba was in his limousine, thinking about the conversation he had hours before. Ever since Aura was in the car, all he had been thinking about was what she just said. But now that he was tired, he noticed that he never even stepped outside the limo since after school.  
  
"How long is it till we get there?" Kaiba snapped, "You imbecile! You made me late for picking up my little brother!"  
  
"Sorry sir." The driver said apologetically, "It just seemed to me that you needed more privacy to yourself, that's all."  
  
"Yes, but not 5 hours of it you buffoon!" Kaiba said. Suddenly Kaiba's cell phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Kaiba here."  
  
"Uh. . . Mr. Kaiba. . . I have some bad news. . ." It was his butler.  
  
Kaiba sighed, and said, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"It's about your brother, Mokuba."  
  
Kaiba froze. 'Oh no.' "W-what do you mean, it's about Mokuba?"  
  
"He hasn't come back to the mansion ever since this morning. He's missing sir."  
  
Kaiba dropped his cell phone, and the line went dead. 'Aura was right. They did get him.' He thought  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Ooooooooooooo, scary. Well I hope you like this chapter. And remember to read the prequel too. And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Ambush

Hi, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ I'm so happy. . . I got so many great ones. . . I think I need some improving on this chapter. But I don't know what. Oh well I'll just go with the flow and go.  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 6: Ambush  
  
It was the next day, and the school bell had just rung. Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey had been looking all night for their lost loved ones. But they had no luck in finding them. They couldn't find Grandpa, Mokuba, or Serenity anywhere. It was as if they were wiped off the face of the planet. Yugi and Kaiba knew that the disappearances had some kind of connection with Aura, so they waited for her in the school courtyard, with Yugi explaining everything to Joey.  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight. . ." Joey said, sinking in all the information Yugi gave him. "From the info Aura told you. . ." Kaiba coughed. "And Kaiba, someone is looking for three people. . . why?"  
  
"We don't know," Yugi said, "All we know is that someone dangerous is looking for three people. That's it."  
  
"There must be another reason why they would choose our family members." Kaiba wondered to himself aloud.  
  
"Well, why were Serenity, Mokuba, and Grandpa chosen, oh lord of the mysterious beyond?" Joey asked sarcastically. Kaiba, annoyed that Joey would interrupt his thoughts, was about to make a comeback, when Yugi suddenly said, "When Aura spoke to me, she said it had something to do with pure-hearted people."  
  
"Pure-hearted people? What's that?" Joey asked out of curiosity.  
  
"According to the books I have read, pure-hearted is a phrase people use to explain someone with no sins, regrets, and absolutely no evil in their hearts. Someone of pure innocence." Kaiba said immediately. Joey had a blank face, trying to understand what Kaiba said, but quickly he gave up.  
  
"Then I guess that explains it," Yugi said, thinking, "Grandpa and the others must be pure-hearted. But why them? I'm sure there's plenty more people with pure-hearts. There must be another reason why they were particularly chosen."  
  
"Well, I don't care what the other reason is! What I want to know is what are they gonna do with them?" Joey said, hysterical on what would happen to his little baby sister.  
  
'Joey has a point,' Yugi thought, leaning against the tree they sat under. 'What will they do to them? What's their motive? What do they want?' Yugi was still pondering this, when suddenly the door to the school opened, with Aura stepping out of it.  
  
"Riordan! We need to talk!" Kaiba yelled, walking up to her angrily. Joey and Yugi followed. Aura, seeing the small crowd coming, quickly ran back into the school. "What the. . .?" Kaiba said, confused at her departure. Quickly recovering, they ran inside the school, looking to find out that she could be anywhere.  
  
"What? Where is she?" Joey said, confused.  
  
"Rrr. So you want to make it tough, Riordan? Come on, let's split up." Said Kaiba, and so Kaiba went straight, Joey left, and Yugi taking the right hallway.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Aura! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Joey hollered, walking to each of the now empty classrooms. Joey looked in every single classroom, but couldn't find Aura in any of them. Grumbling, Joey went to the other side of the hallway, to reveal another hallway, with Aura in it. She was on a chair, with her arms and legs crossed. Joey grinned, and said, "Ha! I knew I can find you! Wait till I tell Yugi that I found you before anyone else!"  
  
Aura didn't say anything. Instead, she just clapped her hands. "Bravo Joey, you found the new foreign exchange student. But just because you found her, doesn't mean you can catch her."  
  
Joey frowned. What did she mean? Suddenly, with lightning speed she kicked Joey, and ran. Joey went flying to the wall. Slowly standing, chin on his hand, hollered, "WAIT!!!!!!!!!" But she was already gone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Kaiba was in the school's library, looking at every bookcase for a black haired girl. He moved a stack of books. Not there. He looked under the front desk. Not there either. Kaiba growled, not enjoying the hide and seek game he was playing. "Come on out Riordan! You can't hide forever! And when I find you, you are going to tell me where Mokuba is! If you hurt even a hair on him, you will be sorry you were ever born." He threatened, now looking behind the computers. Suddenly Kaiba heard the doors open. Quickly he hid behind the computer, trying to see the intruder. Black hair, blond streaks, school uniform, girl. 'It's Aura.' He thought wickedly. 'When she comes over here, I jump out and grab her. I'll take out all the information she knows, no matter what the cost.' After Kaiba's little speech, he turned to keep an eye on Aura. But as he turned, Aura suddenly disappeared. Quickly Kaiba looked around, searching for her. Suddenly he saw a shadow running in between the bookcases. He ran after the shadow, and it kept on running. It took a turn. He took a turn. It took a turn. Kaiba took a turn. The chase continued out of the library, with Joey, catching up behind them. The shadow who was Aura took a turn to the right, to only bump into Yugi. She fell facedown on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Hey, great job Yug'! You've caught her!" Joey said, running up to Yugi's side. Kaiba lifted her head by her hair. She groaned.  
  
"Yup, she's still alive." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, and when she awakes, we'll be waiting for the answers on the captives." Kaiba said, with a slight satisfaction in his voice.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Aura was laid down on Yugi's bed in the game shop, while Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey were discussing their options on what to do when she wakes. Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke were there also, wanting to help them on their rescue mission.  
  
"So do you think she's behind all the kidnappings?" Bakura asked, after Joey and Yugi explained everything that happened in the last few days.  
  
Yugi sighed. "I'm not sure Bakura," Yugi said, deep in thought, "She was the one who told it to me in the first place. But if she was behind it, why would she tell us?"  
  
"It makes you wonder what her motive is in all this mess is." Tristan said, with Duke and Tea nodding.  
  
"All I'm wondering is why this is happening. What is the master plan for the kidnappings?" Duke said.  
  
"Duke is right," Tea said, stepping in the conversation. "Why is this happening? Do you think it has something to do with Pegasus? Or Marik?"  
  
"Impossible. Pegasus is long gone, and I don't think Marik will mess with us anyway." Kaiba answered, leaning against the kitchen cabinet.  
  
"Well we won't find out what this is until we talk to Miss Egypt there. Why don't we check up on her shall we?" Joey asked, so they all went up the stairs. Slowly, they opened the door. Tea peeked in.  
  
"Well, how is she?" Tristan asked. Tea didn't say anything, but slowly opened the door.  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
They looked. And do you know what they found? Nothing. Aura was gone, the window was opened. The person with their answers disappeared, out to the dark streets.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe she's gone!" Kaiba said, angrily. "I told you we should have someone guard the room! If you only listened. . ."  
  
"Calm down, Kaiba, she would have escaped anyway, because she would have totally kicked the guard's butt." Duke said, referring to Joey's little scene at the school. They were outside, looking out for the escaped prisoner. Yugi decided that they would not split up, so they were all together, looking.  
  
"Hey, let's turn here." Tristan said, pointing to a turn to the right. They nodded, and went Tristan's way, with Kaiba still mumbling about a guard. The turn was long; it seemed to go on for hours. Until they found it was a dead end.  
  
"Oh great job Tristan," Duke said, annoyed. "You just led us to a dead end. Great job Smart one!"  
  
"Hey, at least I had an idea of where to go to you dunce bucket!" Tristan said back.  
  
"Oh, why you little. . .!"  
  
"SHH!!!!" Tea said, shushing them both. "Do you hear that?"  
  
The gang and Kaiba quieted and listened. At first they didn't hear anything. But they definitely saw something. All around them, hooded men appeared from the shadows, grinning. One of them stepped closer to them.  
  
"We'd like to have a word with you Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Moto." The hooded man said, still grinning.  
  
"I don't think so." Kaiba said, and they all turned, only to find more hooded men behind them. There were 15 men in all.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have no choice." He said, stepping closer. Tea hid behind Joey.  
  
"Oh, but I believe they do have a choice." A female voice said.  
  
Suddenly, another hooded person fell from the sky, landing on her feet.  
  
"Yes, they have a choice indeed." She said. Then the hooded figure, under her breath, said a language not known by the gang. But for some reason, Yugi and Kaiba could understand the strange language.  
  
By the all mighty power of Ra,  
  
Protect us from the wrath of their hooded pawns,  
  
Using the power of shadow and light,  
  
Cloak us in an abyss of darkness,  
  
So that we shall be not be grasped by their clutches.  
  
Suddenly a swirling black shadow came out of nowhere, and covered them until they disappeared with only the hooded men in the alleyway, not realizing that their soon to be captives were now gone.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
I just have one thing to say about this chapter. That spell I made up myself ^_^. Oh and that I hoped you like my chapter. And uh review. Yeah review. 


	7. Remembering

Hi, I'm back. I need to hurry up because I need to go somewhere that you don't have to know about. So read this story. Oh, and review too.  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 7: Remembering  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. He was on a cushioned chair, and next to him was Kaiba, who, by the looks of it, was unconscious. Yugi widened his eyes in surprise. He sat up, and looked at his surroundings. On the row by them, he could see Tea, Joey, and Tristan laying down, in the same condition as Kaiba. By Tristan, he can see Bakura and Duke unconscious as well. There were many small windows on each side of the wall. The realization of this suddenly dawned on him.  
  
They were on a plane.  
  
Yugi quickly looked out the window at his side. Out of the window he can see miles and miles of water, with no land in sight.  
  
"Ah, so you have finally awaken Yugi." A female voice said.  
  
Quickly Yugi turned around. It was the hooded woman who saved them the night before. 'Or the one who kidnapped us.' Thought Yugi. The hooded woman read his mind.  
  
"Do not worry, you and your friends are in no trouble at all." She said. Yugi wasn't satisfied. She sighed. Then, slowly removed her hood, to reveal her face. It was Aura. "See? Now do you believe me?" But Yugi just gasped. 'Aura? She was the one who saved us? But how did she do that? How did she learn all the shadow magic?' He wondered.  
  
She continued. "The after affects of the spell was causing you and your friends to become unconscious, so don't expect it was I who caused it." Aura added, answering the question in his mind. "That happens to a person who has not experience enough of Shadow Magic."  
  
Yugi looked at her carefully, looking for any kind of weapon. She was wearing a long cape, with leather boots, a skirt, and a sleeveless leather top. Her clothes were entirely black. On her arms he can see gold arm bands, with long wrist bands as well. Even her necklace band and earrings were gold. And around her neck was. . . Yugi rubbed his eyes. 'That can't be right.' He thought, examining the sphere around her neck. The sphere had three round gemstones encrusted on the handle where the golden cord held the sphere. To Yugi, it seemed that the sphere was once broken, but he wasn't sure. And in the center of the sphere, was the millennium symbol, only with two strange looking sticks crossed behind it.  
  
"A millennium item." He said in pure awe.  
  
"Close," Aura said, circling the sphere with her finger. "But I'll tell you more about it later. But first," She said, walking over to Yugi's unconscious friends, "We must wake your little friends up." She reached for Bakura's forehead.  
  
Suddenly Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yami appeared in Yugi's place. 'What are you doing?' Yugi asked in his soul room. 'I need to speak to her privately.' He replied. 'But. . .' Yugi started, but then Yami cut off their connection, wishing to speak to her without any distractions. As Aura reached for Bakura's forehead, Yami stopped her hand. Grabbing it, he said, "Where is she?"  
  
Aura, confused, answered, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!? I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME!" He yelled, throwing her down to an empty chair. Startled, she fell into the chair. Angry that Yami did so, she stared at him, with the same stare Yami uses to intimidate his opponents. He used the same stare back. After a few moments of intense staring, she sighed, and said, "Look Yami, I truly do not know what you are talking about. I'm as confused about this as you are. So don't put out all your frustration out on me, got that? Remember, I'm the only one on this plane that actually knows information on the kidnappings."  
  
"Oh, but this isn't about the kidnappings, isn't it? It's more than that. Why would they capture people that have no importance in this world? I think this is a setup. I think that you planned all of this. You wanted to bring us all here to be used as sacrifices, instead of the others. You wanted. . ."  
  
"My Pharaoh, if you please. I do have a name." Aura interrupted. Yami froze. 'No one would have ever interrupted me while I was still speaking.' He thought. She continued, "Every single person, every single thing on this planet has importance. . . Your Highness. So don't go off telling everyone that the only person that has even a speck of importance has to be someone of royalty. You see, everyone is important, because to someone else that person had made a difference in their lives, therefore making themselves important. So I am sure that Yugi have some importance in your life, am I not correct?"  
  
Yami didn't say anything, because he knew that she - Aura - was right. But this was getting off topic. He needed to get it back on track.  
  
"I know that you have knowledge of her location. Now where is she." He said, making his question into a demand.  
  
"What makes you so certain, Yami?" Aura asked politely.  
He pointed at the round sphere. "That was her favorite necklace. Only she wore that." Yami said, with sadness.  
  
She nodded, fingering the sphere. "Yes. I know. You cared very much for her, didn't you?"  
  
He nodded. "I did. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." Yami replied.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Aura asked quietly, pointing at the golden round object.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't remember. That's what you get for living as a spirit for 5,000 years." He chuckled.  
  
She nodded, standing up and patting him on the back. "Do not worry Yami. She's coming back. I can feel it."  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
She attempted to smile to make the Pharaoh happy, but could not do it. Instead, she said, "Just trust me. I know these things."  
  
He sighed, but nodded. Aura walked away, saying, "They should be waking sometime soon. The effects don't last long." She disappeared behind a red curtain.  
  
That was when Yami realized that Aura never answered his question.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Aura closed the curtain behind her and sighed. She didn't like this. She never was good at keeping secrets. If Yami asked one more question, she thought she would tell him right then and there. But no, she kept her mouth closed. Aura sat on the chair in front of her. 'Why do I have to do this? Why do I even bother doing this when I know it will not turn out right?' She thought.  
  
'Because it's the right thing to do.' Said a voice in her head.  
  
'But what if someone gets hurt? I don't want anyone going through the pain I did as a child.' Aura answered back.  
  
'I won't lie to you Aura. Someone will get hurt. Someone will experience the pain you did. But in the end, everything will turn out alright. I promise you.'  
Aura felt an invisible hand touching her shoulder, reassuring her. She sighed.  
  
'I guess we will find out soon enough.' Aura thought, looking out into the distance.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Oooo, I like this chapter! Full of mystery and all that crap! Hope you liked it. I put a lot of thought into it. So. . . Review! Review!! REVIEW!!!  
  
And did I say to review?  
  
Please pass on my story to other people as well! That'd be nice. ^_^ 


	8. Explanation

Hey, I'm back!!!!!! Whooo hooo!!!!!!! I am finally done with my speech, now I can write stories again. ^_^ Here's chapter 8. . .  
  
Thinking (thought) = ' '  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 8: Explanation  
  
Yami was pacing around in the airplane, thinking about the strange conversation he had with Aura just moments before. 'I know she has the location of Maeve somewhere, I just know it.' He paced around a few more times, then stopped. 'This girl seems so familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it.' Yami scratched his head, pondering. 'She seems so sad, as if she went through many things in her life. . . like I had.' Yami turned to the red curtain where Aura had disappeared to.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked to the curtain, whispering.  
  
"Ugh. . . Where am I?" said a voice.  
  
Yami, startled, turned to who had said that. The sound was coming from where Yugi had been unconscious before. That can only mean one thing.  
  
"Out of all the people. . ." Yami said angrily.  
  
Kaiba, sitting up, was slowly recovering from being unconscious, as well as everyone else on board. Joey and Bakura were both rubbing their heads, wondering where they were. Tristan, Tea, and Duke however, were already up, looking at the setting change around them.  
  
"Hey Yug', what's goin' on? Where are we?" Joey asked, looking around the airplane.  
  
"Something tells me that we're not in Domino anymore." Said Tea, looking out of the nearest window.  
  
"You are quite right, Tea. We are not in Domino City anymore. In fact, we should be out of the Indian Ocean and above India by now." Another voice said.  
  
Everyone, including Yami/Yugi, turned to the voice. It was Aura, reappearing from the red curtain. She closed the curtain, then faced them, her face full of determination. First, everyone who was not in the conversation before was shocked, seeing it as quite as a surprise to see Aura on the plane. There were a few moments of silence, with Aura waiting for the bewilderment to pass. Kaiba, now recovered, stood up from his seat and walked to Aura, face full of anger.  
  
"Aura! Where are we? What did you do with those men that surrounded us? Where are you taking us?" Said Kaiba, face to face with her. Bakura pulled on Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
"Now come on Lad. I'm sure Aura has a reasonable explanation for bringing us here."  
  
"Reasonable explanation?! Do you call running away from us, kicking me in the face, AND capturing us reasonable?" Joey said, rolling up his sleeve. Bakura shrugged.  
  
"You know, I think for once Joey has a point. Why would you do that?" Duke said, directing his attention to Aura.  
  
"Good question." Said Tristan, holding on to the struggling Joey. Yami however, did not have a comment in the now forming argument. In fact, he didn't want to.  
  
"I believe, Joey," She said, facing them all, "that it was I who saved you all from being imprisoned in the Shadow Realm, am I not?"  
  
"Yeah, but how do we know that you didn't want us to be sent to the Shadow Realm?" Kaiba commented dangerously, facing to Aura only.  
  
"Why did you run anyway?" Tea asked sheepishly, out of her own curiosity. "Not that I am not grateful."  
  
Aura looked at them skeptically. "Well, I didn't have many reasons to trust you, didn't I?" No one answered to that. She continued. "Besides, I didn't know which side you were on, but when I saw the Millennium Hunters surrounding you, I knew that you couldn't be against me."  
  
"Millennium Hunters?" Yami said, entering the conversation.  
  
Aura nodded. "That is what the hooded men call themselves. They are a secret cult that searches for anything that has to do with the Millennium Items. The name is self explanatory." She added, picking up a glass of water on the counter.  
  
"Hmm. . . So they are like the Rare Hunters, pretty much." Kaiba said, remembering the Battle City Finals.  
  
"Correct." Aura said, making her way to the cockpit. "Now if you will excuse me, I will see how far away we are from our destination." She walked around Kaiba to the cockpit, and was stopped by Tristan.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he said, blocking her way, "you're not going anywhere until you give us some explanations."  
  
Aura stared at him unbelievingly. Making up her decision, she replied, "Of course. I'm sure you would like to know what happened after your long afternoon nap." She sat down on the nearest chair, then crossing her legs, said, "You may ask about anything you like."  
  
"First of all, I'd like to know all about what you know on the kidnappings." Duke said with an air of authority.  
  
She nodded, then said, "Yes, I'm sure you do want to know about it. Well, I don't know much, so I'm not sure if it would help us."  
  
"Who said we were working together?" Grumbled Kaiba. Aura didn't listen.  
  
"As I said before, three pure hearted people were chosen to be captured by the Millennium Hunters. I have done some background research on the cult, finding out the kidnappings have something to do with the Millennium Ritual."  
  
"And what is that supposed to be?" Interrupted Yami, in the corner.  
  
"I do not sure. It is unknown to all those not in the cult. All I know is that it is dangerous. To complete this Ritual, they need to sacrifice three pure hearted people, which explains the kidnappings."  
  
Kaiba's face loses all color, thinking that he would never forgive himself if Mokuba died. Joey's face is down, worrying about his little sister. Tea patted Joey on the back.  
  
Aura said with compassion. "Don't worry. We will get them back. I promise on my mother's grave that we will." She stood up from the chair she sat on. "Now if you will excuse me. . ."  
  
"Why them?" Joey said, "Why Serenity, Mokuba, and Yugi's Grandpa? Why not anyone else?"  
  
"Why should they not be chosen?" Aura replied. Joey didn't say anything. "If that is all the questions. . ."  
  
"Just another question." Said Tea, needing more info, "How did we get out of that mess anyway?"  
  
That was then Aura looked at Yami. "I'm sure Yugi will explain."  
  
Once again she turned to the cockpit, until Yami asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
She turned to Yami.  
  
"Why Egypt of course."  
  
She then disappeared behind the cockpit door, with the rest sinking in the information they just received.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Ehh, I liked the seventh chapter better. But oh well. Once again I will not write anymore chapters if I don't have any reviews, so if you want to see what happens, you have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Memories of Lost Hope

Hi, how are you? Good? Me too. Now I will start chapter 9 if you won't mind. So bye.  
  
Thought = ' '  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 9: Memories of Lost Hope  
  
"So wait, let me get this straight. When we were surrounded by the Millennium Hunters, she used Shadow Magic to get us out of there and into the airplane? Is that even possible?" Tea asked Yami, after he finished explaining what Aura told him of the escape.  
  
"Yes, it is possible, if someone knows of such power." Yami said, sitting on a chair, looking out the window.  
  
"Ok, so this has something to do with the Millennium Items. I got that part. But why are we going to Egypt? Wouldn't you think the culprit would be in Domino City?" Tristan said thoughtfully, thinking about the conversation before.  
  
"Ah, but remember what Aura said before. The kidnappings are for the sacrifices in the Millennium Ritual. So that obviously means that the ritual has to take place in Egypt. Right Yugi?" Asked Bakura, looking at his direction. "Yugi?"  
  
Yami didn't respond. He was thinking of the destination they were now headed to.  
  
'Egypt.' Yami thought, staring into vast land below. 'Egypt. Back where all of this mess started, where I was forced to hide in the Millennium Puzzle. Back where I was Pharaoh of Egypt. Back when someone still loved me.' Yami had that feeling people had when they started to cry. He shook the feeling off. 'The Pharaoh of Egypt doesn't cry.' But then he heard a little voice, saying, 'But you are human. And humans cry.' ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami Bakura's Point of View  
  
My my, have the tables have turned Pharaoh. 5000 years ago, you were the strong, fearless one, the one who had everything a man can want. The one with the power and title handed to you. And I was the feeble tomb robber, having to work my way to my greatness. Now? Well, this time you are the one enduring the pain of the terrible memories of long ago, guilty of all the things you have done to the people of Egypt, and I am enjoying every single second of your misery. When the time is right, I will strike and steal your Millennium Puzzle, releasing all of the Shadow Monsters you imprisoned long ago.  
  
Do you understand now Pharaoh? Titles and power cannot be just handed to you. No, you have to earn it. But it's too late for that now. Too late to change anything. Too late to undo your sins. And who to pay for the price but the one and only important person in your life? Ah, I remember that luscious moment, seeing you, lying on the dirt, grieving for your lost loved one.  
  
But I also remember the people of Egypt, glad that the Pharaoh had finally experienced the pain they had, but also sad that they lost the only person who understood their pain.  
  
The people of Egypt today think you are a savior, the one who saved them all from complete and total destruction. But they should have known.  
  
No one is perfect. Not even the Pharaoh. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto Kaiba's Point of View  
  
Now we are over the east part of the continent Africa, heading for the desert country Egypt.  
  
I've never went to Egypt before, and I never wanted to either. Egypt was the kind of country that believed in legends, myths, and so-called magic. And I was the kind of person who never believed in fairy tales. I think that this whole thing is just a joke, or someone just wanting to take a whack at the Duel Monsters Champion. Who would want to do a ritual anyway? Everyone knows that magic is just entertainment for those who actually believes in that pile of crap.  
  
Well, not Aura. But she's not important now. All that matters that I get Mokuba back and then life can go back on track, to me working 24/7 and Mokuba going to school. But do I really want that? And what would happen if I don't get Mokuba back? I'd never live with myself.  
  
This is all Aura's fault. Ever since I had met her, this whole magic issue went into my life. I remember her telling Mokuba stories of heroes, enchantresses, imaginary animals, and treasure. Then he'd ask her if they were real. And she would say yes.  
  
One day after Mokuba decided to take a nap, I asked her why she would lie to my little brother. I remember her exact response to my question.  
  
Who said I was lying?  
  
That was the day I knew that this girl was nuts. Aura believed that the fairy tales she told were real. I couldn't believe that she would say that. I mean it's crazy. But when I laughed at her answer, I looked into those green eyes of hers, and there I saw that she was serious. Dead serious.  
  
So from that moment on, I stayed away from her, telling Mokuba to follow my example. But he didn't. Mokuba grew a liking for Aura and her stories. In fact, I think he needed it, considering I was never there to do that myself. As if Aura knew what I was doing, she stayed away from me also. But for some reason, whenever she started her stories, I remember I would sit by the door, looking through the key hole, listening to the myths. So maybe Mokuba wasn't the only one who needed it.  
  
Maybe I needed it too. ____________________________________________________________  
  
Aura's Point Of View  
  
I am sitting by the pilot, John. We're about 4000 ft in the air, and I am deathly afraid of heights. But for some reason, I was eerily calm. This was quite a new emotion for me when it comes to fear. As a child, I've been afraid of many things, like death, starvation, and all the others. Why is that? Why am I suddenly so calm when I am 4000 ft in the air?  
  
I've been pondering this question ever since I went in the plane. Was it because I knew lives were at stake? Probably not. Maybe it's because of Yami, Kaiba, and the others in the room next door. Maybe that is it.  
  
I remember that fateful day a few days ago, on my first day of school, when I was standing in front of the room, acting strong and bold. But I know that I am not strong, not bold. In fact, I am quite the opposite. I am afraid. Deathly afraid. Then suddenly I saw Kaiba in the room, staring at me. At first, I was shocked that I would meet him again after all this time, but I should have known that fate wasn't through with Kaiba and me yet.  
  
To see Yugi and his friends all happy gave me a warm feeling inside. But it wasn't enough to make me smile. I haven't smiled ever since the day my brother died. What is there to smile about? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Suddenly Joey asked me to duel, which was not the response I would have thought I would get. But maybe that's why I have taken such a liking to them. Because they were unexpected, and was never afraid of making themselves look like a complete fool. I felt a sense of love and friendship between them.  
  
I wished I remembered how that felt. It hard to go on through life if you lost your will to live. The only reason I go on is to help her go on in life.  
  
But she is getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. I'm afraid. Afraid that I would lose another loved one. I don't want to be alone again. I want to be with someone who makes me feel as if I did not need to prove myself, someone who would listen to my problems.  
  
I wanted to be loved.  
  
But I hardly doubt that I will ever get my wish. It's almost as impossible as Kaiba accepting his destiny.  
  
I look to the window by my side, seeing the pyramids and the sphinx pass by the plane.  
  
"Egypt," I said, staring at the sphinx. "We are here."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
You know, I think I enjoy doing POV's more than doing no one's POV. It's more fun. Now if you don't mind, I would like you to review, so you can help me to decide if I should do POV, no ones' POV, or both of them in future chapters. Thanks.  
Remember, Review!!! 


	10. Egypt's Mysterious Secrets

The next chapter YAY!!!  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 10: Egypt's Mysterious Secrets  
  
Yami Bakura was sitting down, looking through the small window at his side. He noticed three pyramids passing them as the plane flew over.  
  
Yami Bakura grinned. 'We're here. . .' He thought. 'Let the games begin. . .' Suddenly Yami Bakura let go of control of Bakura's body, leaving to go to his soul room. Bakura, now in control of his body, jumped up, eyes wide open. 'Oh no.' He thought, franticly looking around. 'What did he do now?' ______________________________________________________________________  
  
An hour later, John the pilot landed the plane, with everyone else still in the aircraft. Aura was the first to go out. She was at the foot of the stairs, then, turning to face them, said, "It is your decision. Do you want to save your loved ones, or do you want to go back to Domino?" Aura then walked away to a nearby motorcycle.  
  
Kaiba was the first to get off. "Well are you geeks gonna come or what?" He said. Kaiba followed Aura to the motorcycle. Joey hesitated for a moment, not liking to be ordered around by a stuffed up CEO. But eventually, he followed. The rest came up after him, except Yami.  
  
"You coming Yugi?" Tea called after him. "Earth to Yugi? Hello?"  
  
Yami didn't hear, he just stared at the landscape around him. 'This place. ..' He thought, eyes widening. 'It looks so familiar. . .' ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ancient Egypt - 5,000 years ago  
  
"With the power of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water.  
  
Grant us passage to this hour.  
  
Reveal the darkness to the light.  
  
Give us a safe journey through the night."  
  
The beating of drums filled the air, as mages and priests chanted the old spell, with the fire burning brightly. The High Priestess stood above them all, seriousness filling her green eyes. The High Priest stood next to her, standing proudly. And if one could look very carefully, one can see a young boy around the age 17, spying on the ceremony. It was the Prince Of Egypt, Yami. The Priestess stood waiting for a moment, then soon after she put her hands up to silence them all. The subjects quieted, waiting.  
  
She continued, "My people! We are gathered here at the full moon of midnight, to celebrate the peaceful years the gods have given us." They cheered, with the High Priest, Set, smiling. Maeve, the High Priestess, held up her hands again. Silence.  
  
"But we now know that these years will not last long, for an ancient evil shall come and put a shadow to our light. It is destiny. A destiny that only the Pharaoh Of Egypt can achieve. Only he can save the world from total destruction. " Maeve said. The crowd whispered excitedly. Yami was behind the tall obelisk, looking confused.  
  
She continued. "I have gathered you here today to summon a power that will help our young pharaoh through his task, so that the world can be saved."  
  
Someone then yelled, "How can a killer be the savior of the world?!" The people nodded in agreement.  
  
She glared at the crowd, making them calm down. No one ever disobeys the High Priestess. "He will change his ways! I know, he is not a barbarian. He is a young man, not knowing of all the sins he has done. But the gods forgave him, I forgave him, and you shall too."  
  
"Here, here!" Set yelled, raising his hand in the air.  
  
Maeve smiled. "Now who shall help me in this task?"  
  
Everyone cheered, thinking that the High Priestess always knew what was best for Egypt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Ancient Egypt - after ceremony  
  
"Your majesty, are you sure you made the right decision?" Set said, pulling the High Priestess behind the obelisk where Yami was hiding. Quickly Yami moved to another hiding place.  
  
She nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes, I believe I have. But we'll never actually know if I was right, only time shall tell."  
  
The High Priest sighed, staring into the High Priestess's eyes. "Maeve, I am speaking to you as a friend. Please reconsider. This is a highly dangerous task. If the spell does not succeed, you can be trapped in the Shadow Realm. Forever."  
  
Maeve nodded, then squeezed his shoulder. Set froze. "Trust me Set. I know what I am doing." Then she walked to the horse drawn chariot a few feet from them. Set sighed, and slowly followed the High Priestess.  
  
Yami appeared out of his hiding place. 'What did she do?' He thought, looking at the now disappearing chariot. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"YUGI!!!!!!!!!" Tea yelled at Yami. He jumped, releasing him from his flashback. "Are you coming or what?"  
  
He sighed, not knowing what to do. Making up his mind, he said, "Yes, lets go." Tea and Yami quickly ran to catch up with the rest. Aura was speaking to the rest of them, telling them what the plan is.  
  
"Now as I was saying. . ." Aura said, repeating what she said before. "We are first going to the healer's home, to find out if she knows anything about the kidnappings."  
  
"Then what?" Kaiba said, waiting to go.  
  
"Then, we'll go back to my place, and create a plan to rescue them." Aura said.  
  
"And then?" Joey said.  
  
She sighed, and said, "Only time can tell." Then she walked over to the silver motorcycle, and put on the helmet.  
  
"Hey! What about us? How are we gonna get there?" Duke said, as Aura started the engine. She lifted the visor.  
  
"Do any of you know how to drive?" She asked, pointing to a green jeep.  
  
"Not yet." Tristan said, staring at the car.  
  
"Well then, I guess that means you will have to walk." Aura then drove off, leaving the rest speechless. But she turned back, saying, "I have hired a driver to drive you there! I will follow you!"  
  
The rest sighed, glad that they did not have to walk. So then they all piled into the jeep, and then the driver drove away, with Aura right behind them.  
  
The pilot John watched them go. Then as they disappeared, he reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone. Dialing a number down, the phone rang.  
  
"Name?" The voice in the phone said.  
  
"Shanek" The pilot said.  
  
"State your business."  
  
"I've come to tell him that they have arrived in Egypt. Tell him to prepare the trap, and that I will be there soon."  
  
"Yes sir." The voice said. Then the line got dead.  
  
Shanek smiled. 'The trap is set.' He thought, looking out into the distance.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Please Review!!!! 


	11. Revealed Truth, More Mysteries

This is the last time that I will talk in the beginning of the chapter. It takes too much space.  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 11: Revealed Truth, More Mysteries  
  
'Sand, just sand. There are miles and miles of sand. And there is absolutely no sign of human life anywhere.' Kaiba thought, looking at his surroundings. He turned to see Aura right behind them in her silver motorcycle, glinting in the sunlight. Her cape was flapping wildly behind her, threatening to fly off. Noticing Kaiba was glancing her way, Aura looked right back, just like on the first day of school. Surprised that she noticed, he turned back to the front, entering the rest's conversation.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?!" Bakura yelled over the engine and wind, his hair flying. "I'm not certain that it was a good idea to get off the plane."  
  
"I agree!" Tea yelled back, staring at Aura, "How do we know if we can trust her?"  
  
"We just have too," Yami said, looking the same way, "She's the only one who knows where the others are."  
  
"And the only one who knows anything on the ritual." Joey said, taking Yami's side.  
  
"Rrr, let's just hope you guys are right!" Kaiba yelled, turning to look at Aura, only to find out that she wasn't there.  
  
"Hey! What happened to her?!" Duke hollered, pointing where Aura once was.  
  
"I don't know!" Tristan said, turning once again to the driver, "Hey, Mr. Driver! Do you know what happened to the girl on the motorcycle?!"  
  
The driver laughed, leaving the rest speechless.  
  
"What's so funny?" Joey asked, a little pissed off.  
  
"Oh, Aura is up to her little tricks again!" The driver said, still laughing. "She used to do this all the time as a child. She might look like a depressing girl, but deep down, she has the liveliness of a little 12 year old. You see? Watch." The driver said, pointing to a nearby sand dune. They stared at it.  
  
"What's going on? Nothing's happening." Duke said, looking around.  
  
"Just wait. You'll see."  
  
So they waited, and as the green jeep passed it, Aura and her motorcycle jumped off the dune, soaring across the sky, right above them. Kaiba noticed that Aura was grinning, her smile as wide as the Nile. And just for the sake for it, Kaiba smiled also, with everyone else laughing. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"All right! Everyone off the little green bus!" The driver said, who they found out was known as Rasa. One by one, they got out, until everyone was off, waiting for Aura to come. A few minutes later, a silver motorcycle stopped in front of them, sending sand everywhere.  
  
Aura took off her helmet, revealing her wind blown hair. She shook her head, covering the rest with more sand. "Sorry about that," she said, her face blank, "But I did not want to keep you waiting."  
  
"That was a great trick!" Tristan said, dusting off the sand on his black jacket. "Can you teach me that?"  
  
She got off her motorcycle, and replied, "That maneuver was a waste of time. I should not have done it."  
  
"But you looked so happy doing it! What's so bad about being happy?" Tea said, who enjoyed the trick also.  
  
She didn't answer her question. Instead, she said, "Let's not get off topic. Remember we are here to rescue Yugi's Grandpa, Serenity, and Mokuba. We are not here on a vacation."  
  
She walked toward Rasa, who was waiting for her. "Thank you for your hospitality for the others. I am grateful. Please forgive me for my immature act. "  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it! I quite enjoyed it Ary! And don't worry about your friends," Rasa said, pointing to the others, "they were quite enjoyable also."  
  
Aura glared at him, her green eyes filled with anger. "Don't call me Ary." She said, staring at him with intense feriousity. "And they are not my friends." Tea turned to that, quite hurt on what she said. Kaiba turned also, wondering why she would say something like that.  
  
He nodded, quite hurt himself. "Please forgive me for my incorrect words, Miss Riordan."  
  
"Good," Aura said, tossing him a bag of coins, "There is your pay, thank you again Rasa."  
  
"You are welcome Miss Riordan." Rasa said, bowing his head, then he turned to the jeep, and quickly drove off.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Bakura said, staring at Aura, who was looking down.  
  
"And what do you mean we aren't your friends?" Tea said, feeling sad.  
  
"Forget it, got that?!" She said glaring at them. Tea froze. "Aura Riordan has no friends, and doesn't need any. Friends always disappear, go away, leaving you in their dust. So what's the point in having friends when they are going to leave you anyway?" She turned to the small mud house in front of them, storming through the door. No one else moved.  
  
"That was scary." Duke said, shaken up.  
  
"Reminds me of a certain person," Joey said, looking in Kaiba's direction.  
  
"For once Riordan made some sense." Kaiba said, crossing his arms. But his face did not agree with what he said.  
  
They were all silent for a moment, until Aura came out, saying, "Are you going to come or not?" She commanded. She went back in.  
  
The rest were silent, not knowing what to do. As if making a silent decision, one by one they went through the door, each with their own thoughts. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Aura? My my, is this a quite surprise. I thought you would never come here again after what happened to your. . ." The Healer started, until she was interrupted by Aura, who said, "That's not why I am here. I'm here to ask you a few questions. Oh," Aura stopped, pointing to the rest, "they would like to know a few things too."  
  
They were all in a small room, filled with incenses, candles, and perfume. The healer was an old woman whose face was covered by a hood. The Healer nodded, and said, "Of course. What would you like to know? What will happen in your lifetime? When you will die? Who will be your love for your life?" She sipped a cup of tea.  
  
Aura shook her head, and replied, "No, not anything like that. I would like to know if you have information on the Millennium Ritual."  
  
The Healer choked on the tea. Looking up, she repeated, "Millennium Ritual?"  
  
Puzzled, Yami asked, "Is that so bad?"  
  
Shaking her head, she said, "Oh no, nothing is the matter. I just thought that after your long journey, you might want to rest for awhile. Why don't you stay here and rest for the night? I have some extra rooms you can sleep in." The Healer smiled sweetly. Aura, puzzled also, said, "Yes, Healer. Thank you for your kind offer. I think we will sleep in." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami went to his room, feeling quite tired out. He fell on top of his bed, thinking about what had happened today. 'This Aura Riordan is getting more and more mysterious as each minute passes.' Yami thought, staring at the ceiling. 'I wonder who she really is. . .'  
  
Suddenly he heard something creeping across the hallway. Immediately Yami stood, looking through the crack in the door. It was Aura, tiptoeing across the hall. Wondering what it was all about, Yami followed her. Slowly Aura descended the wooden stairs, and into the Healer's room. Yami was right behind her.  
  
When he looked through the door, he saw her sitting down, with the Healer on the other side of the table. His violet eyes widened in surprise. 'What is this?'  
  
Aura started to speak. Yami leaned in with his ear to the door.  
  
"Healer. The Millennium Ritual isn't the only reason why I am here."  
  
The Healer nodded, seriousness in her grey eyes. "Yes, I know. You are here for a more deeper purpose, something that the others will not know or understand."  
  
Aura nodded, her eyes glassy. "Look, I didn't mean it when I said I didn't need friends. I do need friends, and I know they are offering friendship, but I do not want to take it."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't want them to get hurt."  
  
"Aura, what happened long ago wasn't your fault. You did the right thing, your mother would have been proud."  
  
Aura sobbed, with tears falling down her face. "I don't know what to do. What happens if we don't do it? What happens when we don't rescue the others? What will happen if someone dies? I don't want anyone dieing, Healer!" Aura cradled herself, feeling quite alone.  
  
"Honestly Aura, I do not know."  
  
"No one ever does." Aura said, sobbing more. "No one ever cares. No one will ever understand. No one will ever love me."  
  
After what she said, Aura ran out of the door, not noticing Yami behind the door. There were a few moments of silence, and then suddenly the Healer said, "Are you satisfied now Pharaoh? You have now seen a part of Aura she had never shown to anyone before. Sometimes what you see isn't what you always want to hear."  
  
Surprised, Yami went back up the stairs, realizing that there was more to Aura Riordan that meets the eye. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba was lying down on his bed, trying to go to sleep. But he couldn't. All he could think about was what was happening to Mokuba right now. What were they doing to him?  
  
"I promise I will find you little brother," Kaiba vowed, staring at the window, "I promise."  
  
Suddenly Kaiba hears footsteps, and a female voice, crying, "I don't want to die. . . I don't want to die. . ."  
  
Wanting to see who it was, he pulled away the covers, and walked to the door. He opened it, only to find Aura in the room across from his, sobbing into a pillow.  
  
"How pathetic. You can do better than that Aura," He said, leaning on the door frame.  
  
"Go away Kaiba."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I SAID GO KAIBA!!!!!" She screamed, throwing the pillow at him.  
  
Kaiba caught it before it hit his face. Aura was crying again. He was somewhat startled, not expecting something like this from her. She was usually strong, but now. . .  
  
'What should I do?' He thought, looking at her. He didn't like it when people cried like that. Kaiba wanted to help, but didn't know how.  
  
"Please just leave Kaiba. I need to be alone." She said, breaking his concentration of thought. She sat up, her head resting on her knees.  
  
Finally deciding, he said, "I'm sorry." Slowly, he gave the pillow back to her, then turned to close the door.  
  
Before he closed it though, he heard Aura said, "Thank you Kaiba."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
Whoa, this was a long and intense chapter. Was it too intense? If so, review. If it wasn't, still review. Either way, you have to review. 


	12. The New High Priest

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 12: The New High Priest  
  
It was midnight at the Healer's house, and Yami was laying down on his bed, trying to remember any memory from his past life. He shut his eyes hard, searching through his mind for the information he needed and wanted. But as if darkness clouded his mind, the memory he just remembered disappeared, away from his grasp. Yami opened his eyes, frustrated that he could not get that memory. He had been trying this several times for the past hour. He sat up, his head resting on his knees. And for some reason, tears flowed out of his eyes. 'Will I ever find out anything of my past?' he thought sadly. Yami felt a hand circling his back, trying to sooth him. 'Do not worry, you shall remember soon enough. Fate is trying, do not lose hope. You will reach your destination, never give up, do not lose hope. Do not lose hope. . .'  
  
With these words said to him, Yami slowly fell asleep, with the words echoing in his mind.  
  
Ancient Egypt - 5000 Years ago  
  
"Stand up Yami." Maeve said to him, who was on his knees, breathing hard.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can, just believe."  
  
Yami tried standing, but he ended up collapsing on the hard marble floor of the palace training room again.  
  
"Sister, I . . ."  
  
"Don't call me that. In this fight you have no sister, just an opponent. Now stand and fight." Maeve commanded, standing before him. Yami didn't listen.  
  
"STAND AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!!" She bellowed, her voice echoing across the room. Filled with determination, Yami slowly crouched, and as quick as a tiger swung his leg across her's, making Maeve the one sprawled on the ground. Quickly he picked up the spear next to him and placed the spear's head to her neck, breathing hard. Maeve grinned.  
  
"Nicely done Yami. You've improved very much these last few months." Maeve said proudly. Yami grinned also, blushing a crimson red.  
  
"Why, 16 year old Pharaohs DO blush. My my, have I learned much from you!" Maeve said, laughing hysterically. At first Yami took it offensively, but soon laughed with her. 'Ah, these precious moments with my sister makes life much worth while.' He thought, looking at her. 'No one ever sees the High Priestess laughing.' Yami grinned, making sure to remember this one very precious and rare moment. Then the heavy gold door opened, and Ava, Maeve's servant and friend, appeared behind it. Maeve stopped laughing, standing up, she asked, "Yes, what is it Ava?"  
  
"Your majesty," Ava started, bowing to the Pharaoh and his sister. Yami sighed. 'Here we go again. . .' he thought. "The new High Priest has arrived."  
  
"Oh," Maeve said, her eyes cast down. Her very dear friend, Ryes, had died of poison from a snake a few days ago, which left an opening for the rank of High Priest. With him gone, she felt as if she lost another father. Even though he was much older than her, he treated her as an equal, a friend, and a daughter. She was going to miss the long talks with him.  
  
Quickly erasing the emotion from her face, Maeve put her face up and said, "Yes, let us meet this new High Priest." As usual, Yami had a look of confusion on his face. 'She must be sad of that Priest's death. But he was just a servant, what's so special about him?' He thought, staring at his sister's blank face.  
  
"Please wait for me to change into more appropriate clothing, we wouldn't want him to think lowly of me and the Pharaoh, now should we?" Maeve continued, walking toward the door. Ava nodded. "Good, Yami, you must change also, we will be late." She turned to the right, toward her chambers, leaving Yami to go to his own. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami was dressed in his usual attire, a cape, pants, his Millennium Puzzle, and the others. Maeve was dressed a little differently. Instead of wearing her usual white dress, she wore a dark violet dress, with many gold wristbands and armbands, with the Millennium Symbol on a gold chain draped across her forehead, jewels surrounding it. She carried her staff of authority, and lastly, she wore the gold sphere around her neck, with the Millennium Symbol on it. Yami was sitting on his throne, while Maeve was in the shadows, waiting for the new High Priest. When all was ready, a servant announced, "Pharaoh Yami, High Priestess Maeve, please spare your royal and well spent time to welcome High Priest Set!" The door attendants opened the heavy golden doors, to reveal a man around the age of 18, wearing the robes of a nobleman, his blue eyes showing no sign of mercy, his brown hair was covered by the hat he was wearing. Set walked to the throne, his head held proudly. As he arrived to the throne, Set bowed to Yami.  
  
"My Pharaoh. I am honored to be in your presence." Set said, taking his hat off, and then bowing again said, "Please forgive me for being late. There was much traffic today."  
  
"You are forgiven. Set, you were honored with being presented with the task of The High Priest. With this honor, my Priestess believes that you had not received enough training to take on this task. So, in the next few weeks, or so possibly months, she shall teach you all she can." Yami said, formally.  
  
One of Set's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Priestess? She? I am sorry Your Highness, but I believe you are mistaken. My teacher said that there would be another High Priest, not a Priestess."  
  
Yami chuckled, his eyes filled with amusement. "No, I believe that it is your teacher that is mistaken. For my High Priest is a female, my royal advisor, my guardian, and my own flesh and blood. My sister." Set's blue eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Then where is this Priestess?"  
  
"Here, by the Pharaoh's side," Maeve said, stepping out of the shadows. "And I am the High Priestess, if you will. From now on you are to call me by my title, for I still don't find any reason for you to call me by my true name." The priests on the left of her chuckled. She continued, "You have already failed one of my tests, Set. I wanted to see if you could have found something missing in the scenery, which was I, and you did not find out, therefore, you failed my first test."  
  
Maeve turned to Yami, who was very near to laughing his head off. "I would like to begin our training first thing in the morning. May I escort our New High Priest to the living quarters?"  
  
"You may." Yami said.  
  
Maeve walked down the stairs, then walking to the stunned High Priest said, "Well, are you going to disobey my orders or are you going to come with me?"  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of the confusion, Set replied, "Yes High Priestess, of course."  
  
Together they walked side by side to the Golden doors, which were opened by the door attendants. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
They were silent as they walked through the halls, the High Priestess and Priest was. As one can tell, the Priest was uncomfortable in her presence. 'I've already failed one of her tests. What should I say? I had even mistaken her gender! She must think very lowly of me.' Set thought, looking her way. 'I should have never taken this task.'  
  
"I know what you are thinking." She said, still looking in front of her. Set looked at her again, quite startled by the intrusion. "You are thinking that you are not fit for this job, that you think that I must think very lowly of you because of your little mistake." He was surprised. She knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"Well, I would just like to tell you that you are wrong." She said, stopping him by putting her hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise. She sighed, and continued, "You see, you are not the only one who did not pass my test. In fact, none of my priests passed either. So you should not think very lowly of yourself, because you are not alone."  
  
"Then why choose me? Why choose me to become High Priest?" Set asked, confused.  
  
Suddenly she smiled, and said, "Ha! I was right about choosing you!" walking down the corridor once more. Once again confused, he ran up to her and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled once more. "Because, the priests thought that you were not fit for the job. But I saw something in you that they did not see."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Curiosity. The ability to learn and love the things you are taught. Besides," She said, stopping by another set of doors, "I think that anyone who is like my brother is someone worth having." She turned to open the doors. "This is your quarters Set. I hope you will enjoy it." She said, winking. She walked to the other side of the hall. "If you need anything, my quarters are just at the end of the hall. And remember, I am your friend, not your enemy."  
  
"Wait, I have just one more question." Set asked, making her turn.  
  
"If you won't mind, I would like to know your age and your name. I don't like working with people that I do not know."  
  
She smiled again, saying, "My, aren't you the curious one. Well, to answer your question, my name is Maeve, and I am 17 years of age, and you?"  
  
"18 years of age, Your Highness." He replied back.  
  
Maeve smiled once again. Then she said, "I think we will become good friends Set. Remember that training starts at the crack of dawn." She turned again to her quarters, disappearing behind a set of doors. Set turned to his quarters, thinking, 'Maeve, I think we will be good friends. Very good friends indeed.'  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I won't write anymore chapters if you don't. 


	13. Snakes And An Old Friend

' ' = thought  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 13: Snakes And An Old Friend  
  
Yugi woke up, feeling very tired from the night before. He looked toward the window by his side, to see that the sun had just risen. Stretching, Yugi sat up on his bed, trying to remember anything that happened the day before. 'Yami sure took a long time talking to Aura.' Yugi thought, looking around. 'Where am I?'  
  
'We are at the Healer's home Yugi.' Yami answered. Surprised, Yugi turned to face the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
'Yami! You scared me! Where have you been? Wait, who's the Healer?' Asked Yugi, who was very confused indeed.  
  
'The person with our answers. The Healer is supposed to know where the captives are and what the kidnappers are going to do in the Millennium Ritual.'  
  
'Millennium Ritual? What's that?'  
  
'We do not know yet. That's why we are here. But from what Aura had told us, the people who surrounded us a few nights before are called the Millennium Hunters, who search and steal anything that has to do with the Millennium Items. According to the information we found out, they are planning to do the Millennium Ritual, and for some reason, they need Serenity, Mokuba, and your grandfather to complete it.' Yami replied.  
  
'Interesting.' Said Yugi, thinking hard.  
  
There were a few moments of silence followed after that, and just when Yugi was about to ask what Yami and Aura talked about, a sudden crash was heard, and quickly followed was a scream. Yugi recognized the scream.  
  
It was Tea.  
  
"Tea!" Yugi said, quickly jumping out of his bed and running toward the door. 'Her room is 2 doors down.' Yami said. He ran, following Yami's directions. Up ahead, Yugi can see Bakura, Duke, and Tristan scrambling through her door, yelling, "We're coming Tea!" But as soon as they came in the door, they came out screaming, "SNAKE!!!"  
  
That remark made Yugi freeze right in his spot. Snakes, he was afraid of snakes ever since he was a little kid. He was afraid of them even to this day. Yugi had no idea what to do, until right at that moment Aura ran past him, straight to Tea's room. From where he stood, Yugi can hear hissing, a few yelps from Tea, and Aura saying, "Calm down, Tea. Just get out of the room, slowly, slowly, SLOWLY. . ." But Tea couldn't move. She was stuck in her position. Finally making a decision, Yugi walked toward Tea's room, to see that the only thing blocking the snake from Tea was Aura.  
  
"Tea, if you just walk out of the room, maybe I can get rid of the cobra. Now, if you please. . ." Aura said, and then she pushed Tea out of the room. Tea yelped once more, making the snake launch to Aura's wrist, which was fortunately covered by the gold wristband. But that did not stop the snake, for it slithered up her arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She said, running toward the window, and then vigorously shaking her arm, making the snake fall to the ground. Hissing in disgust, it slithered away into the quickly disappearing shadows. Aura sighed, then, turning to Tea she said, "Next time in the near future, it would help a lot to get out of the room when a poisonous cobra is in it. Got that, little girl?" Tea nodded, feeling very small in Aura's presence.  
  
"Good," Aura said. She walked toward the door across Tea's room. She knocked on it, saying, "If you three are done playing hide and go seek, you can change into your clothing. We will be leaving right after breakfast. That goes for the rest of you." Aura said, looking at Tea and Yugi, then Kaiba and Joey, who just came out of their rooms. With that said, Aura went to her own room, slamming the door loudly.  
  
Joey turned to the rest of them, who was looking at the slammed door, and asked, "So, what did I miss?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After they were finished eating breakfast, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Kaiba, and Aura packed up the supplies that were given by The Healer. Following the rest down the stairs, Yugi passed Aura's room, hearing a quiet conversation by The Healer and Aura. Stopping, he knelt by the door and listened in.  
  
"Aura, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes Healer, I am sure about it."  
  
"What would happen if something was to go wrong, like the last time?"  
  
"It won't, because now the Pharaoh and the High Priest is here. That will make all the difference."  
  
"But remember Aura, that cobra was a warning from Shanek. How do you know that he is not one of your so called allies?"  
  
"I know because Shanek would never think up of anything like that. He's too dumb founded."  
  
"Listen to me, I don't like this. You don't even know what he looks like! How do you know if you did not see him?"  
  
"I don't Healer. I'll just have to watch my back. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Quickly Yugi stood up, just in time too, because right at that moment Aura opened the door. "Yugi!" She said, surprised. But she recovered quickly, because after that she said, "I think we should be going now, don't you?" Yugi nodded, so together they walked down the stairs.  
  
But before they went through the front door, Yugi heard The Healer say, "Heed my words Aura. I am warning you."  
  
Quickening their pace, Yugi and Aura walked out the door, and out to the streets of Egypt.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"So where are we going to go now?" Duke said when Yugi and Aura walked out of the Healer's home. "Or do just happen to have a house in that motorcycle of yours?"  
  
"Careful Duke, you don't want to see me lose my temper." Aura warned. "And if you happen to notice, my motorcycle is gone." She pointed to the empty spot where the motorcycle was last seen. "I've taken the liberty to hide it, so no greedy hands might wander its way to my motorcycle."  
  
"Well then, what are we going to do, mighty caped one?" Joey said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought that we would go shopping for supplies for a while, since today is Market day." Aura replied back.  
  
"I like shopping!" Tea remarked happily.  
  
"Humph. Well, at least it would be better than staying in a stuffy old house all day." Kaiba said.  
  
"So it's agreed. We'll all go shopping." Said Bakura, looking around the market place.  
  
But Yugi wasn't so sure that was all Aura was planning to do.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Joey, Tea, and Bakura all wanted to see the market place up front, where all the carpets, rugs, and spices were sold, while Tristan and Duke wanted to see the performances that were held at the center of the market. They all agreed to meet each other by 1:00, which gave them an hour of eye shopping. Who was left of the group were Kaiba, Yugi, and Aura.  
  
"So, where do you guys want to go?" Yugi asked nervously. And he had a good reason to be nervous, because as one can tell, there was an air of suspicion and untruth around Kaiba and Aura.  
  
"Anywhere." Aura said, looking the other direction, the one where Kaiba wasn't in.  
  
"Whatever." Kaiba said, doing the same as Aura.  
  
Yugi was about to fall down in the stupidity of this situation. 'Why don't they just take a break? It's obvious that they don't like each other! Kaiba is sulking at my right, and Aura is acting like a little kid! What am I supposed to do?' He thought, looking at them both.  
  
Recovering quickly, Yugi said, "Hey, I got an idea! How about we all go and get something to eat? I'm sure one of you guys is hungry."  
  
"We just had breakfast Yugi. Besides, what we should be doing is looking for my little brother." Kaiba said commandingly.  
  
"We are doing that Kaiba," Aura said, crossing her arms, while still not looking at Kaiba, "Why do you think we're in Egypt? Aren't you supposed to be the smart CEO?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm just wondering that if we were looking for Mokuba, then why are we shopping?" Said Kaiba cruelly.  
  
"We need supplies and information before taking any action!" Aura snapped, finally looking at Kaiba.  
  
"Doesn't look like we're doing any of that stuff to me!" Kaiba said, staring straight back.  
  
"Hey, hey! You guys, come on, we're adults now, not little kids who needs a break time!" Yugi said, pushing them away from each other. "We'll find Mokuba soon, Kaiba. And Aura, we'll get the supplies and info we need. But first in order to do that, we have to make sure that we won't strangle each other to death!"  
  
That seemed to calm the two enemies down, because slowly each of them back away from each other. Yugi sighed.  
  
Dusting off her cape, Aura replied, "You're right Yugi. We shouldn't be fighting, what we should be doing is working together to find the captives and bring them home."  
  
"We'll need more information on the Millennium Hunters too, in order to save them." Kaiba said, hesitantly.  
  
"That's the spirit! Now let's go get something to eat!" Yugi said, glad that the fight was now over.  
  
"The nearest restaurant is that way." Aura said, turning around. But as she turned, she bumped into a man in a white robe. "I'm sorry; please excuse me for my slight intrusion." Aura said, blushing.  
  
"Your apology is accepted Your Highness." The man replied back.  
  
Aura's eyes widened, and she as she looked at the man's face, Yugi said, "Shadi?"  
  
"We meet again, Yugi. I have come to give you a message, all of you a message."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Yeah, yeah, I left a cliffie, big deal. I bet you're wondering what the last chapter had anything to do with the story. Well, you will find out that it plays a big deal in my story later on. Oh yeah, please review, and tell me what I need to improve on. 


	14. The Pure Hearts

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Mr. Motto is Yugi's Grandpa, just to let you know.  
  
Chapter 14: The Pure Hearts  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes. He was lying down on a cold stone surface, feeling quite feverish. From what he saw, Mokuba seemed to be in a cold and dimly lit cell. The realization of this suddenly dawned on him.  
  
He was a prisoner.  
  
"Mokuba! You're okay!" a male voice called out to him. Surprised, Mokuba yelled in response, "Seto? Is that you?"  
  
There was a sigh, then another voice, a female voice, said, "No Mokuba, it isn't your brother. It's me, Serenity, and Mr. Motto's here too. Are you alright?"  
  
For a few moments there was silence, until Mokuba replied sadly, "I'm fine. Where are we?"  
  
As Mr. Motto took an intake of breath to explain, the door slammed opened, with a hooded man framed in the doorway. Slowly he walked over to Mokuba's cell, his cape dragging along behind him. To Mokuba, the man seemed to be up to no good, as he stepped closer and closer.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone you creep!" Serenity cried. Mokuba back up against the wall. The man didn't listen as he stepped closer to Mokuba's rusty cell. As he walked, he reached into his pocket, taking out a shiny metal object. Mokuba closed his eyes fearfully.  
  
The man took out the cell keys and opened the door. Mokuba opened his eyes, surprised.  
  
"Get out," Grunted the hooded crook, as he grabbed Mokuba's shoulder and threw him out of his cell.  
  
"You too, old man," He barked to Mr. Motto, thrusting him out the cell by Mokuba.  
  
"Ma'am," Said the Hunter politely to Serenity, who still threw her out.  
  
Taking out a chain with three sets of handcuffs, he cuffed the three prisoners together. Holding on to the end of the chain in front of them, he ordered, "Move," and tugged the chain, making them move forward and march out of the door. As they went out and into a hallway, Mokuba noticed that there were many, many torches on the walls. Instead of the walls made up of the material used today to make them, the walls were made up of stone bricks that were precisely in place.  
  
'Where are we?' Mokuba thought, seeing a group of hunters passing them.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
It seemed they were walking for hours, which was only actually a few minutes, until they reached their destination.  
  
"Stop," the Hunter said, standing before two tall doors. He knocked four times, and then waited.  
  
A few seconds later, a slot opened, and a pair of hazel eyes appeared.  
  
"What is it?" The eyes barked, making Serenity and Mokuba shake in their cuffs.  
  
"I've come to show Master Shanek the Pure Hearts, sir." The man answered in reply.  
  
Giving him a skeptical look, the eyes said, "Very well," and opened the double doors.  
  
As the doors opened, Mr. Motto saw behind the doors a somewhat small room, with two tables cluttered with paper, a somewhat comfortable lounge chair, and another hooded man, only his cape was the color black, as the others were a dark blue.  
  
'The leader,' Thought Mr. Motto, as he, Mokuba, and Serenity was lead inside the room. The other Hunter bowed to the leader, then lifting his hood, said, "You wished to see the Pure Hearts, sir?"  
  
Mokuba gasped at the sight of the man. "Th. . . The. . . The driver!" He exclaimed suddenly, pointing his finger at him.  
  
"Leave," The black caped man said, and the driver obeyed, letting go of the chain, and walked out of the room, with the doorman closing the door behind him, leaving the pure hearts and the leader alone.  
  
The leader called Shanek walked over to them, examining them quietly. Mumbling, he said to Serenity, "The bodyguard's sister," He walked over to Mokuba and said, "The High Priest's brother," And lastly, walked over to Mr. Motto, and said, "And finally, the Pharaoh's Royal Adviser." Shanek grinned menacingly. "Good, you're all here."  
  
Walking away from them, he asked them, "Water?"  
  
"What do you want from us?" Mokuba asked bravely. "And what do you mean by "bodyguard, High Priest, Royal Adviser, and Pharaoh"?"  
  
Shanek held up his hands, and said, "Not so many questions, little one! They shall all be answered soon enough." His hand disappearing behind his cape, he slowly walked over to Mokuba menacingly. Quickly he took out a golden rod, with the Millennium Symbol, and pointed it at Mokuba's forehead. "We don't want to make you into a puppet, now do we?"  
  
"The Millennium Rod," Mokuba whispered, shaking.  
  
"Ah, so you are familiar with the Millennium Items? Good, that way I would not have to explain its power." He withdrew the rod.  
  
"Where did you get that? I thought that belonged. . ." Mokuba started.  
  
"To Merik? Yes, it was his. . . once. When he made the foolish mistake of giving it to Yugi, we stole it from him, and erased all memories of Merik ever giving the rod to him. So," Shanek said, shrugging, "All is well."  
  
"But how? How can you erase someone's mind? It's impossible. . ." Serenity said questioningly.  
  
"Ah, but anything is possible, my dear," Shanek said, grinning. "All you need is a little faith, determination, and a bit o' old man magic." He turned away from them, taking something from a nearby table. In that time, Mr. Motto looked at the cluttered desk, to see particular snapshots of different people. He saw a picture of himself, Mokuba, and Serenity, all doing a random everyday thing. 'Typical.' Thought Mr. Motto. The next pictures surprised him, for what he saw next was a picture of Yugi, with complete data on everything about him.  
  
But Mr. Motto had no time to wonder about this, for then Shanek came back, with a medium sized slab of a blue stone.  
  
"Lapis Lazuli. . ." Mr. Motto said, awed.  
  
"One of the most valuable gemstones in Egypt," Shanek said, taking a key and unlocking the handcuffs. "Don't even try to get out of this room," He said, setting the stone in the middle of them. "The door is being guarded by my best men, and they'll cut your damn throats in a minute if they see you step out of here without my permission. Sit down." They sat.  
  
"Now I know you all are anxious to know what is happening to your loved ones, so I decided to show what exactly what is." He said. Shanek closed his eyes, and muttered something under his breath, and waved his hand over the stone. For a few moments, nothing happened, but then suddenly, the Lapis Lazuli glowed, and in the center of the stone, shown Domino High School.  
  
First it had shown Yugi, talking to Joey, Tea, and Bakura happily.  
  
"Yugi!" Mr. Motto exclaimed, relieved.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity said happily.  
  
Next it showed Seto Kaiba, reading his book quietly.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba said.  
  
Suddenly the picture slowly vanished, and in it's place stood a girl, with black hair and four blond hairs, with a small one hanging on her forehead.  
  
"Aura?" Mokuba said, surprised.  
  
"Well, looks like the Riordan kid finally came into the picture," Said Shanek.  
  
"Whose she, Mokuba?" Serenity asked.  
  
"An old friend of Seto and me, but why is she here? I thought she moved to Egypt."  
  
Then once again, it showed events that happened days later, the plane ride, the healer's home, and now the marketplace. The stone showed Aura, Yugi, and Kaiba talking to a white robed man, who then followed him out of the marketplace. As they walked however, Aura turned her head. . . and stared right into the eyes of the captives and Shanek. Alarmed, Shanek waved his hand again, making the image disappear.  
  
"Shit, she saw me scrying." Shanek said angrily, standing up and walking to the double doors. He opened the slot, and ordered to the guard, "Tell the wise man to bring his ass down here!" then he closed the slot and said to the captives, "Don't you dare move an inch." He then walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Mr. Motto and Serenity was quite alarmed by this, but all Mokuba could think was, 'Where are you, Seto? And why is Aura here?'  
  
As Mokuba thought about these questions, Serenity was thinking of a way to get out of there. She stared at the slab of Lapis Lazuli, and thought, 'We can use this.'  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know, I put in a few cuss words, but I thought the cuss words better explained the character of Shanek. I might be putting in more later on, so don't be alarmed when you see some. Please review! 


	15. The Faceless Priestess

Continued from chapter 13  
  
The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 15: The Faceless Priestess  
  
"Come with me," Shadi said to Aura, Kaiba, and Yugi, "I have something very important to show you."  
  
Yugi stepped forward, ready to go, until Kaiba put his hand in front of him, saying, "Wait Yugi, we don't know who this guy is. How do we know that he isn't one of the Millennium Hunters? I don't trust him."  
  
Aura didn't say anything as she stared up into the stranger's blank face. 'He seems to be alright,' Aura thought, quietly examining him, 'but no one can be sure. . .' That was when her eyes saw the Millennium Key around his neck. Her trembling hand slowly reached to her golden sphere, as she thought in her mind, 'The Millennium Key. . . It gives the power to the owner to explore in any person's mind. . . I must be careful with this one. . .' She withdrew her hand from the necklace, placing her hand to her side.  
  
"It's alright Kaiba. I met him before, and he helped me through some tough situations. We can trust him." Yugi said, assuring him.  
  
"Rrr, I don't know. . ." Kaiba said, eyeing Shadi suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we won't know if he can be trusted until we come with him," Aura said, quickly recovering from her state of shock. "Take us to this oh so important subject . . . ?"  
  
"I am known as Shadi, Miss Riordan, Mr. Kaiba. Now, if you please follow me. Our journey shall be quite long and tiring." He turned around, his back to them.  
  
"What about the others?" Yugi asked Shadi.  
  
"If my calculations are correct, your friends should be there right now. We are late. Please follow." Shadi disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"This should be fun," Kaiba muttered, following Yugi and Aura in the hustle of people.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It took the small group an hour to reach their destination, after being stopped by local merchants and Aura gazing into the sky suspiciously. When they reached it however, to Yugi it seemed they were at ruins, which shown no sign of human habitation.  
  
"Where are we?" Yugi asked, staring at his surroundings.  
  
Shadi was about to reply his question, until Aura stopped him, saying, "The entrance of the Pharaoh's tomb." She pointed at the well, then turning to Shadi, she asked, "Where are the tomb keepers?"  
  
Although his face was blank, Shadi wondered how she knew of the Pharaoh's tomb and its protectors. "Gone. I decided that there will be no tomb keepers, ever since the Battle City Incident. I will not let the Pharaoh's secrets be discovered because of a foolish mistake."  
  
"And what of Ishizu and Merik?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Merik is slowly healing mentally, while Ishizu. . ." He said.  
  
"Is right here." Ishizu said, appearing out of a nearby trapdoor. "Good evening Yugi, Kaiba." She stared at Aura, surprise in her sapphire eyes. "And. . .?"  
  
"Aura Riordan. You're the sister of the original tomb keeper, aren't you?" Aura said, her face as blank as Shadi's.  
  
"Yes." Ishizu answered back. Aura nodded, and continued fingering her golden sphere.  
  
"Um, if the introductions are all done, can I ask where the others are?" Yugi said, looking at the awkward group.  
  
"They are inside, and they are just fine, just a bit shocked." Ishizu said, pointing to the trapdoor. "I think it is time to show them, Shadi." She said to him. Shadi nodded, and said to Kaiba, Yugi, and Aura, "Follow me." He went into the well and climbed down the rope, quickly followed by Ishizu. Aura went in next, followed by Yugi and Kaiba.  
  
"Well isn't this a nice reunion." Kaiba said to Yugi, as they were climbing down the rope.  
  
'Reunion for you, danger for me.' Aura thought, as the darkness grew larger and larger.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"We uncovered this room a few weeks ago, when I decided to explore around this area." Ishizu said, leading them to a dimly lit room. The room was awfully cold, which made Aura wrap herself in her cloak. Shadi took a nearby torch, and walked into the dark room. A few moments of rustling, light filled the room, showing the inhabitants a room which looked like it was made a thousand years ago. Egyptian hieroglyphics filled the columns and walls of the room, with a throne at the far wall in front of them. In the center of the room was a bowl, made to especially hold fires for rituals.  
  
"A ritual room, I guess." Yugi said, awed by the sight he was seeing.  
  
"Correct, but there is more to this room than rituals, observe." Shadi said, as he led them to the wall on their left, still carrying his torch. They stood by the wall, staring at the hieroglyphics.  
  
"What exactly are we trying to see here?" Kaiba said, annoyed.  
  
Shadi didn't say anything, as he lit the two torches on the wall. After he lit the torches, he pressed on a certain part of the wall, and stood back, waiting.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook, with small rocks tumbling down from the ceiling.  
  
'What's happening?' Yugi thought.  
  
His answer was soon answered, because right at that moment, the wall slid aside, making a door way to another room. Yugi and Kaiba stood there, dumbstruck, as Aura thought, 'What in the name of Ra is going on?'  
  
"Come." Shadi said as he went inside, the rest following him, with Aura the last to appear in the chamber.  
  
It was a small room, not as large as the one they were in before. The torches were lit, and the only wall that had hieroglyphs on it was on the wall opposite from them. But there was something different about this room, and everyone could feel it. But what was it?  
  
Shadi and Ishizu walked up to the opposite wall, and Ishizu said, "Look at this wall over here." Kaiba, Yugi and Aura quickly followed. As Aura approached the wall and finally laid her eyes on it, she thought in horror, 'Oh no. . .'  
  
On the wall there was a large picture of a beautiful woman, holding a staff shaped like an ankh, with the Millennium symbol on the woman's Egyptian circlet.  
  
"As you can tell, this particular woman was Egyptian royalty, with her fine clothing. We could have identified her, if it wasn't for her face." Ishizu said. The three looked up at the woman's face, to see that she had no face at all.  
  
"Her face is not there." Kaiba stated, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Correct. Which means whoever this woman was didn't want anyone else to find out who she was." Shadi said.  
  
"But what about the hieroglyphics? Didn't they mention her name there?" Yugi asked, feeling Yami stirring in his soul room.  
  
Ishizu shook her head, and said, "No, they did not. Apparently this woman was quite a secretive person, but according to the hieroglyphics I read, she was quite the heroine back then."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, wondering what she meant by "heroine".  
  
"Well, it says that long ago the Pharaoh was not an only child. According to this, he had a sister, an older one. The sister was overly protective of the Pharaoh ever since their father had been assassinated. She vowed that her brother would become Pharaoh, and that she would be his protector for life." Ishizu said.  
  
"As they grew older, the sister got trained into all fighting, learning, and magical skills, and was then known to be wise beyond her years. She taught as much as she can to the Pharaoh. But some days he would not cope. When the Pharaoh was a mere age of 14, he began killing anyone who displeased him, except his sister. When he was about to kill the High Priest Ryes, his sister stepped in his way to stop him. The sister noticed that the people of Egypt were growing angry of killing their family members, and was worried that one day they might try to assassinate him. The High Priest died, and a man named Set was soon High Priest in his place. Together they tried to teach the Pharaoh how his ways were wrong. It wasn't until the sister, or according to the hieroglyphs, the High Priestess, was assassinated and hung in the Pharaoh's own courtyard, did he stop his ways and became a great ruler." Shadi said, staring at the picture.  
  
Yugi was shocked, who forgot about Yami's sister, wondered what was up with Yami, asked him, 'Yami? Are you all right?' There was no answer, until Yami replied angrily, 'Leave me alone.' And Yugi did.  
  
"What's the point of bringing us here? We didn't have or wanted to see a new museum artifact." Kaiba said cruelly, making Yami wanting to punch him.  
  
"You are the reincarnation of High Priest Set, Kaiba. And Yugi is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Yami." Ishizu said, with Kaiba snorting.  
  
"You told us that a long time ago, Ishizu, why repeat it again if I'm not going to believe it?" Kaiba said.  
  
"We believe this tablet has something to do with the Millennium Ritual." Shadi said, making Kaiba's and Yugi's eyes wide open.  
  
"A-are you sure?" Yugi said, shaking.  
  
"We are not sure of the connection, but yes, we are sure." Ishizu answered. "We'll find out soon."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then the silence was broken by Aura, who said, "Why am I here then, Ishizu? I did not have a past life like they did, so why am I here?"  
  
Ishizu wasn't able to answer, because instead Shadi said, "I believe you did have a past life. I believe you are somehow connected to the Faceless Priestess. And besides, I think you know the answer." Shadi walked up to Aura, then picking up her sphere, said, "Am I correct?"  
  
"Get your filthy hands off my family heirloom," Aura said, snatching her sphere and walking out the door, saying, "I'm leaving." She disappeared around the corner, and Yugi and Kaiba both realized that the Priestess and Aura looked somewhat the same.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"They are fools. All fools," Aura said aloud, turning around the corner. "They just don't know what they're dealing with." She held her golden sphere, which glowed dimly. "If they only knew. . ." She said, the Millennium Symbol glowing brightly on her forehead.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	16. Soul Room

Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 16: Soul Room  
  
An hour passed after Shadi and Ishizu revealed The Faceless Priestess to Yugi, Kaiba, and Aura, and everyone was eating, except for Aura, Ishizu and Shadi. Aura excused herself to her room, while Shadi and Ishizu left on some private business.  
  
Yugi stared at his now cold plate, unaware of the conversation Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Joey was having. He didn't know what to think, who just realized how much Aura looked like the Priestess. Remembering how Aura stormed out of the chamber, Yugi thought, 'Does that mean that Aura has something to hide?' He stared at the door, wondering what Aura was doing right at that moment.  
  
Yami Bakura, who now took over the body, thought about the conversation he overheard when he followed Yugi and the others. As they were talking in the chamber an hour ago, he was on the other side of the wall, hearing every single word of the conversation. When Shadi finally dismissed himself from the chamber, Yami Bakura walked in, staring at the tablet. His eyes cast down, he smirked, and thought, 'Well, I should've known. The pitiful girl does have a royal bearing to Maeve. It makes a person wonder what her motive in this mess is.' Yami Bakura glanced at his enemy, Yugi, who was just staring into space. 'It's amusing how he has no idea what's going on. But then again, I don't know either.' He frowned. 'Well, then I must find out, shouldn't I?'  
  
He dusted off the invisible dirt from his lap, put on his best Bakura face, and said to the others, "Well, it's getting late. I think I'll go get some shut-eye, eh?"  
  
"Okay. G' night Bakura." Joey said, who returned to the conversation about Egyptian products. Yami Bakura nodded, stood up, and walked out of the room, saying quietly to himself, "Hope you're awake, Aura, because you're in for the time of your life." He grinned menacingly, with the Millennium Symbol glowing brightly on his head.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"He knows. Shadi actually knows." Aura said, pacing back and forth in the little room she was given. She twirled her hair, a habit she had ever since she was a child. "Ergh! I should have been more careful! Why didn't I hide my Millennium Orb? Why? Ugh, I'm such a fool. Shadi still would have found out anyway, he is the guardian of the Millennium Items after all!" Aura stopped, breathed in and out for a moment, curled her hand into a fist, and punched a nearby vase. The vase shattered into pieces, falling to the hard wooden floor. She stared at it, and felt a twinge of pain in her hand. Holding up her hand, she saw blood gushing out of her knuckles, with pieces of the vase still in her hand. Gritting her teeth, she walked to the mirror, and washed her bloody hand in the wash bowl on her side. Quickly she took a rag and wrapped the rag around her hand. Then Aura slipped a few medicinal leaves with salve on it in between the rag and her hand, the salve facing the hand.  
  
Satisfied, Aura walked to her bed, taking off her cape and putting it on a nearby chair. Plopping herself onto the scratchy bed, she sighed, and thought to herself, 'I wonder how long I can keep up the Mystery Girl act.' Aura went into the covers, and stared at the ceiling above her. 'I wonder when Yami will find out. I wonder when Kaiba and the others find out who I really am. I wonder if she's ever going . . .' Aura never finished that thought, for she fell asleep, with her wounded hand holding the Millennium Orb.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"About time you fell asleep, girl." Yami Bakura said, walking in Aura's room. He stood above her sleeping form, watching her chest moving up and down. Noticing the rag on her hand, he shook his head, and said, "Tsk, tsk. Been hurting yourself, haven't you?" Walking to the sack on a chair, Yami Bakura dug through it, looking for clues.  
  
"Let's see. A hairbrush, water bottle, first aid, stale bread, journal, more bread. . . Hello, what have we here?" Yami Bakura said, picking up a fairly large rectangular locket. He opened it, and found a picture of Aura as a child. She was smiling, holding a younger boy in her lap. 'Possibly the girl's brother.' Yami Bakura thought, as he continued to inspect the picture. In the background shown a woman, obviously Egyptian, around the age of 35. 'Ah, her mother.' He thought, as he stood up and stared at the picture. Tossing it back into the sack, Yami Bakura said, "Well, this doesn't give me a lot of information, now does it? You really didn't want anyone finding out what you're up to, now did you?" He stared at Aura, and walked up to her slowly.  
  
"But no worries," He said, sitting on the bed besides her, "Like I said before, I will find out soon enough." Yami Bakura placed his hand on her forehead, and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared, into the depths of Aura's mind.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, this is by far one of the most interesting soul rooms I've ever been in." Yami Bakura said, as he stared at his surroundings. The walls were circular, and the color of the room was dark violet and cerulean blue.  
  
"By the color, it seems that Aura can't get rid of her past memories. So much for forgive and forget."  
  
He continued to look some more, now noticing several stands, standing side to side up against the walls. Each stand, Yami Bakura noticed, had a crystal sphere on the center of it. And in the center of the room, stood a single stand, with a small fire in the center of the stand.  
  
"Hope, courage." He said, walking to the fire and swinging his hand back and forth in the fire.  
  
"I wonder what the spheres are for," Yami Bakura said, standing before one, "Well, I guess I'll find out." He placed his hand on it, waiting.  
  
Suddenly Yami Bakura was whisked into a past memory of Aura's mind, his eyes wide with surprise. As he looked around, he saw a girl, Aura, weeping for a woman, her mother, dead. Aura and her mother were covered with blood, as Yami Bakura saw several daggers sticking out of the mother's dead body. Sickened, Yami Bakura left, leaving himself to the room he started in.  
  
"Interesting," He said, walking up to another one, "I wonder what will happen next." He touched another sphere, and was whisked to another memory. An older Aura, but not quite as mature, was arguing with a young Kaiba. As they argued, Kaiba slapped her across the face, as Aura crumbled to the ground. Tears rolling down her eyes, she stormed out of the room, with a very young Mokuba running after her. Returning to the room, he thought to himself, 'Again, interesting.'  
  
Yami Bakura now noticed the door at his left, and said, "Now what have we here." He walked to the door, and opened it. A bright light surrounded him, as he covered his eyes in annoyance. As the light dimmed, he saw as what he would call, "another annoyance." For what he saw was 5 more doorways, each with a different symbol.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought." Yami Bakura thought, as he studied each of the strange doors. Growling, he opened the first door, which zapped his hand as he turned the doorknob. Yami Bakura stared at it, annoyed once more. He tried the other door, which zapped him as well. Then he tried the other, zapping him again. Trying the door next to it, he opened it. Grinning, he walked in, only to be almost crushed by a giant slab of rock. And so he tried to open the last door, only this time the door threw him against the wall.  
  
He dusted himself off as he stood and walked back to the two doors. Thinking, he said, "Ah, so one of these two doors hold the answer I am looking for." He looked back and forth between the two doors. "But which one?" Yami Bakura pondered for awhile, and suddenly said, "Of course! Why didn't I notice before? The fourth door has the Millennium Symbol, which means, this is the door."  
  
Cautiously Yami Bakura opened it, and quickly ran to the other side of the doorway, which just in time got out of the way before the rock collided to the floor.  
  
"Finally," Yami Bakura said, as he walked toward the other door, "I have come to my destination." He opened it, and what he saw inside it made him gasp.  
  
"I-It's you! B-But how? That spell. . . I thought it was never to break! How did you. . ." He stammered, backing away slowly.  
  
"Get out," The woman said, casually throwing an orb of light to Yami Bakura, which made him get out of Aura's mind.  
  
"And never come back." She finished, who slammed the door behind her.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Okay, hope you like this chapter! Listen, I have to hurry up, because my mom is getting really mad at me now. . . uh- oh. . . here she comes. . . Darn, it's my sister! NOO!!!!  
  
Oh yeah! Please review! 


	17. Silent Secrets

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 17: Silent Secrets  
  
Yami Bakura was thrown out of Aura's mind, falling to the floor. Slowly standing, his fists trembling, he thought, 'She's back. The stupid old hag is back.' Yami Bakura stared at Aura who was still asleep. 'So the girl has been hiding her all this time, quite interesting.' He stared at the broken pieces of the vase, wishing he had a vase to break also.  
  
"This is going to harder than I thought. I think it's time to meet some old friends." Yami Bakura said, walking out into the hallway, then into the darkness of the night.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Seto Kaiba's POV  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba screamed, running toward me.  
  
"M-Mokey?!" I cried out, thinking that I hadn't called him that for years.  
  
"Seto, is that you?" He asked, jumping into my arms and hugging me tight.  
  
I didn't reply, because I was too shocked to see that my little brother was back in my arms. Instead, I just hugged him back, wishing that Mokuba will never leave again. I'm surprised I was worried this much about him.  
  
"I-I was so scared, Seto! They threatened to kill you and Aura if I didn't bring you guys to them! Thank you so much for saving me!" Mokuba said happily, hugging me some more.  
  
Suddenly he stopped, and began to dart his eyes this way and that, searching for something.  
  
"What's wrong, Mokuba?" I asked him, standing up and searching for what Mokuba was possibly looking for.  
  
"Where's Aura?" He asked, now looking at me straight in the eyes.  
  
"She went back to save the others, I think. Come on, let's go home." I replied, taking his hand and walking the other way. Mokuba took his hand away, and I saw anger in his blue-violet eyes.  
  
"And you're not trying to save the others too!?" He asked angrily, backing away from me.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mokuba? The reason why I was here was to save you! Now come on, the helicopter is here." Taking his hand once more, I walked toward the copter, but then Mokuba resisted once more.  
  
"You don't care, don't you!? You don't care about what's going to happen to them! All you care about is us! That's it!" He screamed at me.  
  
"But, Mokuba. . ." I started, but he interrupted me.  
  
"You're just going to leave, aren't you!? Just like you did to Aura when we were little, she needed our help then, and you just kicked her out the door! You kicked out my best friend! How could you do it now?!" Mokuba said, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Mokey. . ." I said walking towards him. He grabbed a stick and tossed it in my direction. I dodged it, but inside I felt as if he made a direct hit.  
  
"NO!!! I'm not going to abandon Aura again! She gave us so much, Seto, and I got to repay her!" He ran towards the darkness, disappearing in the shadows. I saw him running toward Aura and the others, all of whom seemed unconscious.  
  
"Mokuba!" I screamed. I ran the same way Mokuba ran. Then, suddenly, right when Mokuba landed on his right foot, the whole place exploded, killing everyone with it.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!"  
  
I screamed until the burning flames engulfed me also.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mokuba!!!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed, sweat dripping down my head. I sighed, and said, "It's just a dream. Just a dream." Falling back to the bed, I thought, 'But it seemed so real.' And for the first time in my life, I felt alone.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Tea said happily, obviously having a good sleep. But unlike Tea, It seemed as if Kaiba and Yugi both had terrible nightmares.  
  
"Good morning," Yugi replied quietly, thinking about the dream he had about his grandfather. 'I'm coming Grandpa." He thought.  
  
Kaiba just grunted in response.  
  
Tea, a little worried, then turned to Aura, and asked, "Did you have a good sleep, Aura?"  
  
"Do I have to answer?" She shot back, just glancing at Tea.  
  
"Uh, no I guess. Aren't you going to eat?" Tea asked politely.  
  
Aura shrugged, and said, "Not hungry. Where are Joey and Tristan?"  
  
"Playing duel monsters, I suppose." Tea replied. Nodding, Aura walked to the door and into the hallway. As she walked however, Yugi noticed that her hand was bandaged.  
  
Curious and worried, he asked, "Aura, what happened to your hand?" Kaiba and Tea turned to look also.  
  
Quickly hiding her hand behind her cape, she said, "Nothing, nothing. Just a little accident, that's all." Yugi wasn't so sure that was it.  
  
Suddenly Duke walked in, and asked everyone, "Hey, have you guys seen Bakura anywhere?"  
  
"No, why you ask?" Tea asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him ever since last night." Duke replied back.  
  
Aura stopped in her tracks, thinking about the strange dream she had the night before. 'So it was him. . .' she thought, her teeth grinding. 'How dare you, Bakura. I should have known you would use your Millennium Ring.'  
  
Then Aura took Duke by the arm, holding tight.  
  
"Hey, that hurts! Let go!" He said, struggling to get out.  
  
"Where is he." She said, making the question into an order.  
  
"Wha. . .?" He said, confused.  
  
"Aura, let go!" Tea said, trying to release him. Aura paid no attention.  
  
"Where is he? I'm asking you one more time, Duke," She said, looking at him face to face, "Where is the Guardian of the Millennium Ring?"  
  
Yugi gasped. "But I thought we got rid of it a long time ago!" He said aloud.  
  
Aura rolled her eyes, and said, "You can't separate a Millennium Item from its destined guardian. Out of all people, I thought you would know." She let go of Duke's arm.  
  
"So he searched my mind and escaped. The coward. . ." Aura said, walking out of the hall and through the outside door. The rest followed her.  
  
When they went outside, they saw Aura on her motorcycle and putting on her helmet. She tried out the gas petal, which worked perfectly.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Kaiba asked over the engine, sand flying everywhere.  
  
She didn't say anything, but tossed over a blue stone to Kaiba. Then, she pressed the gas petal, and drove away into the distance. Nobody said anything, as Kaiba stared at the blue stone. 'What are you saying, Aura?' Kaiba thought, looking at the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
'It's one thing to mess with me Tomb Robber,' Aura thought as she was speeding through sand dunes, 'It's another to mess with my mind and my friends.'  
  
'I'll be fine, Aura. Just concentrate on the real task at hand.' The woman in her mind said.  
  
'No, this is personal. He's going to pay for what he did.' She replied. The woman smiled as Aura drove into the streets of Egypt.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura walked into an alleyway, with a hooded man inside of it. Bakura smiled as he said, "Shanek, how wonderful to see you on a beautiful Egyptian day!"  
  
"The same with me my friend," He said, as he shook hands with Bakura, "Now, what is the meaning of this meeting?"  
  
"Ah my friend, I found out some very important information a night ago I think you want to hear." Bakura said, putting his arm around Shanek's shoulders.  
  
"I can't wait to hear." He said, grinning. They laughed menacingly, not realizing that Aura was hot on their trail.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Chew, chew, chew, chew. ^_^ I love cheese *is happy*  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading my story. Ahem. *turning to an unhappy Aura*  
  
Say it.  
  
Aura: No.  
  
Say it.  
  
Aura: No.  
  
SAY IT!!!  
  
Aura: Review too.  
  
There that wasn't so hard. *smile*  
  
Aura: *grumble* 


	18. Seeing Red

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 18: Seeing Red  
  
Y. Bakura and Shanek laughed menacingly, arms around their shoulders. A few moments later, Shanek stopped, and asked Y. Bakura, "So, what is this important information you want to inform me about?"  
  
Stopping as well, he replied, "Last night, I decided to take a stroll inside a girl's mind, who goes by the name Aura Riordan." He noticed that Shanek was frowning, with his left eyebrow raised.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Y. Bakura asked, stepping in front of him to look at him more carefully.  
  
"This Aura Riordan you speak of is a person I had met many years ago." He said quietly, chin in hand. Now it was Y. Bakura's turn to raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh? And was this a pleasant meeting?"  
  
Shanek shook his head, and said, "No, I killed her mother and her younger brother."  
  
"You did, did you?" Y. Bakura said, thinking of the memory he saw while he was in Aura's mind. "Why?"  
  
"She and her family was a threat to us Millennium Hunters, ever since we found out she was a descendent of Ava Riordan, loyal servant to the High Priestess and Tomb Keeper of the Priestess's tomb." Shanek replied easily. "Luckily we didn't kill little Aura."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I'll explain later. For now," Shanek said, walking toward the streets, "Let us leave to headquarters." But he was soon stopped.  
  
"Tomb Robber!" A woman yelled, blocking the entrance to the streets. It was Aura, and she was angry and filled with rage. . . and revenge.  
  
"Well what do you know?" Y. Bakura said, walking toward her, "Looks like the little mouse found the cheese." He took another step toward her.  
  
"Not one more step!" She said, taking out a bow and arrow and pointing it to Y. Bakura. He stopped. "How dare you search my mind! Do you have any idea what you have done!? You are going to pay for what you done to me and all the people you ever gave pain to!" She steadied her arrow, ready for the attack.  
  
Shanek shook his head, and said to her, "Tsk, tsk. You should know that you can't attack someone in a trapped corner."  
  
"And why is that, commoner?" She said, now pointing it to Shanek.  
  
"Ah, you hurt me Aura," He said, touching his chest, "How can you forget the person who murdered your family?"  
  
Aura's eyes widened, dropping the bow and arrow. Fists shaking, she whispered, "Y-you're Shanek?"  
  
"The one and only." Shanek replied, bowing low.  
  
A vain appeared on her neck, while Aura was trying to conceal her rage. 'Aura, don't do it.' The woman said. Aura didn't listen.  
  
"Y-y-you. . . FIEND!!!!" She screamed, running toward him and revealing a sword, bringing the blade down toward his head. He easily dodged it.  
  
Shaking his head again, he said, "The path of the blade is too obvious. Aura, Aura, I thought you knew better." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Suddenly, Millennium Hunters appeared from every corner and side of the alley, surrounding Aura in a circle.  
  
"This was a trap. . ." She said, crouching in a ready position.  
  
"Precisely." Y. Bakura said, grinning.  
  
"Attack, but make sure she stays alive." Shanek said. The hunters jumped, and together they all fought Aura, with Aura fighting back.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi, Kaiba, Shadi, and Ishizu stared at the blue stone centered at the table. Tea, Duke, Joey, and Tristan all went to the streets in their Jeep to see if they can find Aura and Bakura. Shadi and Ishizu returned, and were informed about what happened.  
  
". . . And before she left, she threw Kaiba this blue stone." Yugi said finishing explaining what happened before.  
  
"How long has she been gone, Kaiba?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"So far, she's been gone for about 4 days." He replied, staring at the blue stone.  
  
Shadi held the blue stone, and examined it closely. "It appears. . ." He said, turning the stone over, "That Aura left you a piece of Lapis Lazuli."  
  
"A gemstone? Why would she leave that?" Yugi said, surprised. Yami decided to listen with them.  
  
"I have no thoughts on the idea." He answered, thinking hard. "But there is a reason behind it."  
  
They were silent, as they were all pondering on the meaning of the gemstone.  
  
"I wonder how she's doing. . ." Yugi said, worried.  
  
"We won't know until she comes back, and who knows when that will be." Kaiba said, his hand supporting his chin.  
  
Suddenly they heard a door slamming open, and footsteps proceeding down the wooden steps. Kaiba stood, and said, "What in the world is that?"  
  
"They did not knock the door three times, like we told Joey to do." Yami said, now taking control of the body, with Yugi dismissing himself to his soul room, but who was still listening.  
  
"We must see who this intruder is." Shadi said, grabbing a long staff and arming himself.  
  
Slowly they walked toward the entrance, looking for any sign of a break in. As they reached the door however, they saw that it was wide open. Yami's eyes widened. "Joey and the others would never leave the door open. . ." He said slowly, ready for a surprise attack.  
  
"It must be one of the Hunters! They must have found out where we are!" Ishizu cried, franticly looking everywhere.  
  
"Curse it!" Shadi said, stepping outside. "There is nothing here!"  
  
"Come out coward!" Yami yelled to the open air.  
  
Kaiba however, was looking for clues. He had dealt with intruders before, and knew that it was better to look for a sign of a break in rather than yelling that there was. He turned his head this way and that, searching for something. Suddenly he found it. Finding a piece of black cloth on the door's handle, Kaiba held it up to the light. He saw that the fabric was rough, and on the other side, he saw blood, and a strand of golden hair. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
'Is this. . .?' Kaiba thought, suddenly looking behind him. "You guys. . ." He said, looking toward the dark hallway. Yami, Shadi, and Ishizu turned in response.  
  
At first they didn't see anything, but suddenly, they found something moving. The figure was limping, and looked as if it was hurt badly. As the figure came to the light, they suddenly realized who it was.  
  
Aura was standing, with one eye closed and bruised. She was cradling her left arm that had a small dagger stuck in it. Her clothes were torn, her cape only a group of shreds. All over her body cuts big and small were shown as blood oozed out of them. Sand and blood covered her entirely. Aura's sphere had a single drop of blood on it. She looked horrible.  
  
"K-Kaiba. . . ? Yugi? I-I-is that you?" Aura whispered. Her voice was fading.  
  
Aura fell down and fainted.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
About 15 minutes later, they placed the close to dying Aura in a bed, draping her with many blankets and pillows. With the men leaving the room, Ishizu closed the door and replaced Aura's torn clothes with a white dress. After cleaning her cuts and slowly taking the dagger out and bandaging her, Yami, Kaiba, Ishizu and Shadi stood above her sleeping figure, worried.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Yami said, his mind filled with doubt.  
  
"With the right treatment, she should be just fine," Ishizu said, worried also. "But if she will be fine mentally, I do not know."  
  
"How did she end up like this?" Kaiba asked himself quietly.  
  
"There is no certain reason, but we will find out as soon as she awakens." Shadi answered.  
  
'If she does.' Kaiba thought.  
  
They were all silent, not knowing what to do. A few moments of silence later, Yami said, "Come. We must leave Aura to sleep. She has been through a lot lately."  
  
In a silent agreement, they filed out of the room, with Yami being the last to get out.  
  
After they left, a black raven swooped into the room, hovering over Aura. With a black rose in its beak, the raven dropped it on top of Aura's rising chest, and flew away. As if in response, Aura's Millennium Orb glowed, signaling a warning.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
(Reading Huh? oh's story who placed Aura in it, with my permission.) ARGH!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT DOWN!!! AURA AND KAIBA ARE NOT DATING!!! *turns to you* YOU HEAR ME?! THEY ARE NOT DATING!!!  
  
Ahem. Thanks for reading my story. That particular message was for Huh? Oh, the traitor. And please review. 


	19. Message Of Truth

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 19: Message Of Truth  
  
In the darkness of midnight, a pair of green eyes fluttered open. Aura sat up on her rough bed, her hand covering her forehead. She felt a tickle in her throat, and quickly covered her mouth at the sneeze. The rose on her chest now flew to the ground.  
  
Aura stared at her hand, noticing welts and blood from the sneeze. She stared at the candle beside her.  
  
'What happened?' She thought, standing up. But that tactic proved unsuccessful, for Aura fell to the ground, her legs unable to support her weight.  
  
"Ouch," She said, rubbing her thigh, "How did I get injured so badly?" Suddenly she remembered.  
  
"Oh." Aura sighed, remembering the incident with Bakura and Shanek. 'Why did I get so out of control? Ugh, I made a fool of myself!' She tried again, standing up with more ease. Slowly she walked to the chair, and quickly grabbed the sack and quickly ran back to the bed, collapsing onto it.  
  
Placing herself under the covers, she dug through the bag, searching for her photo. Then, behind a piece of bread, she found it. She took the large locket and opened it with a click. Inside, was a picture of her mother, herself, and. . .  
  
"Seth," She whispered, stroking the old picture, "You must think I'm really stupid, huh little brother?" Aura smiled as she stared into the little boy's face. She shook her head. "You're right, I should've thought it through before actually going. But it's hard, you know?" The boy didn't say anything.  
  
She sighed again, and said, "Thanks for listening Seth, but I got to go again." She closed the locket, and holding it tight, said to herself, "I've got to do something first. And I'm not going to endanger my friends' lives again." Aura stared at the door. "But like I said before, it's going to be hard."  
  
'Let me take control, Aura.' The woman said, squeezing Aura's shoulder. 'You are still injured.'  
  
"Not enough to dampen my spirits." Aura replied, slowly standing to the same chair and taking her cape. 'At least I can walk.' She thought, placing the cape on her shoulders and draping the hood on her head.  
  
'No, I'm not going to let you go off again. Did you know that you almost killed yourself out there? I will not let that happen again!' Aura placed the sack inside her cape, not listening to the woman's antics. She walked out the door.  
  
'Aura, I command you to stop!'  
  
Aura turned around, and said, "At least I'm trying to do something. I thought you were supposed to protect Yami, but all you're doing is hiding around, too afraid to tell him the truth!"  
  
The woman didn't say anything, but soon replied angrily, 'He's not ready.'  
  
Aura rolled her eyes, and said to her, "He is ready. I think he always was. Maybe it's not him who isn't ready, maybe it's you."  
  
She was silent.  
  
Aura turned her back to the woman, and said quietly, "I'm going to tell Yami, whether you like it or not. He has a right to know." She walked away.  
  
'Aura. . .'  
  
"Good-bye." Aura said. She disappeared into the hallway. The woman sighed, and went after her.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Aura continued walking, and felt a small swish inside her Millennium Orb. She smiled, and thought, 'So she decided to come.' Aura kept on walking, and heard a small noise in a room. She stopped, and quickly ducked behind a pillar. Heart beating fast, Aura heard a crash in the room, and revealing a staff from the sack, slowly walked toward the entrance, and took a peek.  
  
Duke was in the kitchen, going through the cupboards and drawers, saying, "Where can a guy get food in this joint?" He continued looking through the kitchen.  
  
Aura sighed, content. Slowly, she crept to the other side of the hallway, until she heard a loud "SNAP!" Aura stared at her foot quickly. She stepped on a twig.  
  
"Curse it." She said, slowly walking backward to see if Duke heard. As she peered out into the kitchen, she came face to face with a man with green eyes and black hair.  
  
"AH-!" Duke started screaming, until he was muffled by Aura's hand.  
  
"Sh! Be quiet Duke!" Aura said, shaking the frightened high school student.  
  
He quieted, and taking her hand off his mouth, said, "Aura! What are you doing here? You're hurt, you should be resting, not prancing about at night." He stared at her cape, and asked her questioningly, "Where are you going?"  
  
"No where that concerns you," Aura said, "Now, if you excuse me. . ."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Duke said, blocking the entrance to the outside, "you're not going to be leaving again like last time. We've been looking for you for 4 days! Didn't you know that we were worried sick about you?"  
  
Aura stopped. She didn't think about that.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said, looking sad, "but I really do have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you guys won't get hurt."  
  
Duke's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Aura didn't reply. Instead, she reached out her hand, and placed it on Duke's forehead. She closed her eyes and murmured something.  
  
"What are you. . . ?" asked Duke, but he didn't finish his sentence, for then suddenly his eyes glowed, and he felt a piercing pain in his forehead.  
  
"Please forgive me, but I have to send Yami this message." Aura said, who then took her hand off his head, making Duke fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Aura walked away into the night. She stopped before a tall obelisk, then bowing to it, said, "Isis, goddess of wisdom, guide me. Protect my friends." Aura stared at one of her favorite cards, the Wingweaver.  
  
"I hope this works." She said, standing up and walking along the Nile River.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi woke up to the sound of commotion. He heard people bustling about, searching for something. He can hear muffled shouts, but couldn't understand what they were saying. So Yugi stood up, and opened the door, just in time to hear Tea shout out, "Aura! Where are you?!"  
  
After hearing that particular name, Yami soon took over, and as usual, Yugi willingly let him.  
  
Yami ran out of the room, and bumped into Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami said, surprised.  
  
"It's about time you woke up Yugi," He said gruffly, "something happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aura's missing, and we found Devlin down for the count by the entrance."  
  
Yami's eyes widened, and Kaiba quickly led him to the room Duke was in, who was being cared for by Ishizu and Shadi.  
  
"Shadi! What happened to Duke?" Yami asked, walking toward his fallen friend.  
  
"We have no reason behind it, but we believe that Aura has something to do with this." Shadi said, checking for any injuries.  
  
"But the problem is, that it doesn't look like that he was physically hurt." Ishizu said, confused.  
  
"Then how was he in this state?" Joey asked, walking in with Tristan and Tea.  
  
"No clue. Maybe he just hit himself." Kaiba said amusingly.  
  
Yami didn't say anything. He just stared at Duke's pained face, thinking something isn't right here. Yami walked around the bed, looking here and there.  
  
"Uh, Yug', what are you doing?" Tristan asked, following him.  
  
He didn't answer, for then he found something under the bed. Yami put it to the candlelight. It was a black rose.  
  
"Whoa." Tea said, as everyone stared at the oddly colored rose.  
  
"Who slept in this room Ishizu?" asked Yami, staring at the rose.  
  
"Aura, I believe."  
  
"Where in the world did she get that?" Kaiba asked.  
  
He was not answered, for then suddenly, a flame arose on the flower, making the rose on fire. Yami quickly dropped it. It kept on burning, until the rose was only ashes. The group of people stared at it.  
  
Suddenly a huge column of black smoke arose, and in a shape of a snake, cackled at them, and slithered in the air out of the room, until it faded away. Alarmed, Yami backed away in response, his fingers resting on Duke's forehead.  
  
All was silent, until Shadi said quietly, "A warning."  
  
Everyone sighed, glad that it was over, but Yami sensed that something was wrong. He turned his head at Duke. His body was still, and looked like nothing will happen, until suddenly Duke's eyes shot opened.  
  
Tea screamed, and everyone backed away, except for Yami. Duke stood up from the bed, and the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead.  
  
And in a strangely familiar voice, Duke said in a trance, "Yami."  
  
Yami's eyes widened, and replied, "Aura?" Kaiba's eyes widened as well, as everyone turned to stare at Duke.  
  
"By the time you receive this message I shall be gone on my mission. I had to use Duke to give you this message, since I can't give it to you in person. Please forgive me." Duke said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked, staring at Duke.  
  
"Ever since the first day we met, I had kept a secret from you, a big secret, something I should have told you in the beginning. I am so sorry." Duke replied.  
  
"What, what is it?" Yami asked, too afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"I know where your sister is, Yami." He said quietly.  
  
"Sister?" Shadi and Kaiba both said together.  
  
"Dude, why is Duke calling you Yami?" Joey said, confused.  
  
"Y-you do?" Yami said, unable to answer his friends' questions. "W- where, where is she?"  
  
"She's in me. Maeve is my yami."  
  
Yami thought that the world stopped moving. 'Maeve. . . my sister. . . she's alive?' He thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you before. But Maeve wasn't ready. I hope you will forgive me someday." Duke (or Aura) said.  
  
"Yami, she's hurt. Very hurt. Maeve is still recovering from the assassination. But, either way," Duke said, "I will not, will not, put your lives in danger again. That is why I left, I'll find your family and bring them home. Do not follow."  
  
"Wait, when can I see her?" Yami asked, walking toward Duke.  
  
"Good-bye my friends."  
  
Duke fell to the bed, unconscious once more. Yami didn't say anything, all he thought was, 'I need to see her.'  
  
Yami walked out of the room, but not before being stopped by Joey. "Whoa, wait a second, Yugi. Are you going to go after her?"  
  
"I am." Yami replied, staring out of the doorway.  
  
"You can't! You don't even know where she is!" Joey protested.  
  
"I will find her, Joey, and you won't stop me!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Fine, but you have to bring us along too." Joey said.  
  
"You will only get in the way." Yami said.  
  
"Yugi, friends have to stick together," Tea said, "We're friends, right?"  
  
Yami was silent.  
  
"We're going, no matter what." Tristan said, walking up with Tea.  
  
"I came to this country to save Mokuba," Kaiba said, "And a pipsqueak like you won't stop me."  
  
Yami was silent once more, until finally he said, "Thank you."  
  
"Ishizu and I shall stay here to care for Duke." said Shadi.  
  
Yami nodded, and then looking at Joey, Kaiba, Tristan and Tea, said, "Let's go."  
  
So together they walked to the entrance to the outside, ready for any challenge and battle.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Dude, I thought this week's episode of YGO was weird. I mean, Kaiba and Mokuba were turned into stone. Funky! Ok, hope you liked this chapter. Man was it long.  
  
(I turn to Yami)  
  
Ahem.  
  
Yami: *grumble*  
  
Yoo hoo? Yami? Now what was our deal?  
  
Yami: I get 3 bags of candy if I say you-know-what.  
  
Then say it.  
  
Yami: review too.  
  
Here you go. *tosses 3 bags of candy to Yami*  
  
Yami: *gobble gobble* 


	20. Aura's Demise

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 20: Aura's Demise  
  
A woman dressed in all black was walking down the side of the Nile, sweating in the heat of the sun. 'Next time I come here, I'll dress more brightly.' Aura thought, rubbing the fabric of her cloak and wrapping it closer to her body. She shivered as another gust of wind blew about. 'This is a really bad combination of the weather.' Still, it kept her warm from the fierce winds in the desert, and it's a good enough excuse for her to still wear her cape. So she kept on walking.  
  
But as Aura was walking, she wondered what her friends were doing right now. 'I hope they didn't come after me.' She thought, as she continued to stare at her favorite card, Wingweaver. Sand was blowing everywhere around her, causing Aura to squeeze her eyes shut her eyes to the opposing sand. When Aura opened her eyes once more, she found that after her long traveling she finally reached her destination.  
  
"The mouth of the Nile," Aura said, "The birthplace of the Millennium Ritual."  
  
'And where Shanek and the captives are.' Maeve said, staring at the location.  
  
The two Egyptians were quiet as they continued to stare at the river, flowing peacefully through the sand, the sound like rocks clicking together.  
  
'Shall we go?' asked Maeve, staring at her hikari.  
  
"Yes," Aura said, "But first, I have to tell you something."  
  
Maeve's eyebrows rose. "Oh? What is it?"  
  
"I'm glad you're with me on this. I don't think I could've done this on my own."  
  
The Yami smiled, and replied, "Your mother would have been proud. Your brother would have been proud. I am proud, during these past few days. . ." She chuckled. "You have grown much."  
  
Aura nodded, and said, "Let's go."  
  
Aura walked toward the mouth of the river, preparing the spell to stop the ritual. But as she walked, a figure appeared from beneath the shadows. It was Shanek, and following after, was Y. Bakura.  
  
The kidnapper clapped his hands, saying, "Bravo, bravo! You have finally made it, Riordan."  
  
Aura stopped in her tracks as Shanek and the tomb robber came in front of her, their grins as wide as a hyena's.  
  
"You." She said as she stepped backwards.  
  
"We gave you quite a bashing there, didn't we Aura?" Y. Bakura sneered, as he pointed at her arm. "I believe I gave you a "hole" lot to worry about, didn't I?" He laughed.  
  
Aura clutched her arm where the dagger once was. 'Don't show fear. Don't show fear.' She repeated in her mind.  
  
"Not to worry Aura," Shanek said, as he revealed a large object from his cloak, "All I ask of you is one little duel, that's all." He revealed his duel disk, the same kind from Kaiba's Duel Monsters Tournament.  
  
She stared at him, confused. 'Why does he want to duel?' She thought. 'Should I say yes, Maeve?' Maeve didn't reply.  
  
'It is your decision, aibou.'  
  
Aura continued to stare at the duel disk. Then she asked, "What are the circumstances of the duel?"  
  
"If you win, I will free the captives and you and your friends will safely exit Egypt, and Y. Bakura here will free Bakura from his mind."  
  
"And if you win?" Aura asked suspiciously.  
  
"If I win," Shanek said menacingly, "I will be able to do whatever I want with you, keep the captives, AND Y. Bakura will still have control over Bakura." The white haired tomb robber tossed over another duel disk to Aura, who easily caught it.  
  
"Well? Is it a deal or not?" Shanek asked, smiling.  
  
Aura didn't say anything. All she did was shuffle her deck, and placed it in her duel disk.  
  
"Let's duel," she said.  
  
Shanek grinned. "Good, let's begin." Suddenly darkness engulfed the Egyptians, making no light shine through. Aura knew what this meant.  
  
This will be a shadow game. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were all walking near the Nile River, not sure where they are supposed to go. Ever since they found out Aura was missing, the five of them went out in search for her. And in search for Mokuba, Serenity, and Yugi's Grandfather.  
  
"This is hopeless Yugi," Kaiba said, as they continued to walk along the Nile River, "How are we supposed to find Aura if we don't have a clue about where she is?"  
  
"Kaiba's right, Yugi. How will we know where she is? For all we know, we could have passed her!" Tristan said taking a handful of sand and letting it float in the wind.  
  
"We will know," said a determined Yami. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"Hey, maybe she went to the Healer's home for advice. Maybe Aura's there." Tea suggested.  
  
"Well, it's a start. Let's get going." Said Joey, walking in the other direction.  
  
As they walked, Yami noticed Kaiba dropped a small object. "Kaiba, you dropped something." Yami picked it up as Kaiba turned his head to look.  
  
It was the lapis lazuli gemstone that Aura gave to Kaiba a few days back. Kaiba's eyes widened. "How did that get there?" He asked, taking the stone from Yami and staring at it.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Yami said, staring at it, "Do you think Aura put it in your trench coat?"  
  
Kaiba did not answer, for suddenly, Tea responded, "Hey you guys! What's that?" She pointed at a green object, coming closer and closer. Yami couldn't really make it out, but as it came closer, he saw that it was a green jeep. 'Could it be?' Yami thought.  
  
Joey flapped his arms wildly over his head. Kaiba scoffed, and said, "What's the mutt doing now? Is he trying to fly?"  
  
"Rasa! Hey RASA! Remember us!? YOO-HOO!!!! OVER HERE!" yelled Joey, flapping his arms even more.  
  
"The guy who drove us to the Healer's home?" Tristan asked.  
  
The green jeep pulled over, covering Joey and Tristan with sand, but sure enough, it was Rasa, the driver.  
  
"Come quickly! We must go to the mouth of the Nile before Sunset!" He cried, motioning them inside the jeep.  
  
"Why?" Tea asked, confused.  
  
"No questions! We must hurry! They'll start the Millennium Ritual soon!"  
  
"What?" Joey said.  
  
"QUICKLY!" Rasa ordered, pushing the teenagers inside the jeep. Rasa started the engine, and drove off as fast as he can, following the Nile. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"You mean Aura knew where the ritual was being held all along!?" Kaiba yelled angrily, after Rasa finished explaining what Aura's plan was.  
  
"Yes! But she didn't tell you under the best circumstances!" Rasa yelled over the wind.  
  
"And what is that?!" Tristan asked.  
  
"If Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Motto were to come to the mouth of the blessed Nile, the ritual would be complete!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "Why!?"  
  
"High Priestess Maeve knew that someday someone would want to release the shadow monsters, so she prepared a ritual to imprison them in their own realm!"  
  
"Do you mean the Shadow Realm?!" Tea yelled, suddenly afraid.  
  
"Correct! So, when the Priestess made the ritual, there was one thing anyone casting the ritual needed!"  
  
"What was that?!" Kaiba asked.  
  
"The ritual needed the three people who cast the spell in the first place! It needed Pharaoh Yami, High Priest Set, and High Priestess Maeve! It needed you three! Ms. Riordan, Mr. Kaiba, and Mr. Motto!"  
  
Rasa continued, "Even though the ritual was supposed to imprison the shadow monsters, it can also FREE them! We must not let that happen! If Shanek managed to let you come here by your own free will, it'll give him the help he needs to complete the ritual!"  
  
"Then why are you bringing us to him!?" Yami asked angrily.  
  
"To save your sister, my pharaoh!" Rasa said, "If you and Mr. Kaiba are there, we just might be able to stop the ritual!"  
  
Yami and Kaiba said no more for the entire drive. ___________________________________________________________________________ 5000 Years Ago  
  
Maeve breathed in and out hoarsely as she stared at her opponent, Set. They were playing a shadow game, and from a distance, it seemed to be friendly, but it wasn't. It was a deadly game, very deadly. Set had a smug look on his face.  
  
"T-traitor. . ." She whispered, as her stone tablet containing Gyakutenno Megami spirit crumbled. "W-why are you d-doing this?" As the tablet crumbled, another dagger struck her knee, making Maeve howl in pain. She fell, taking out the dagger as she done to the others.  
  
"Now, now Maeve," Set said, smiling, "Remember our little deal, if you lost a monster, a dagger shall sprout in your body."  
  
"I made no such deal, traitor." Maeve said, standing up.  
  
"Quiet wench!" Set said angrily.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Set? I thought we were good friends, what have I done to you that made me deserve this?" She pointed at the pile of daggers that struck her. The Priestess was bleeding badly.  
  
"You did absolutely nothing, wench," Set said, "It's just that I needed to go have a talk with the pharaoh, and you were in my way."  
  
"You were about to assassinate my brother, weren't you?" Maeve stated angrily.  
  
"But of course, he is in the way, as you are now."  
  
"What happened to you? You used to be such a good man, but now all you are is a fraud, a traitor to all of Egypt!" Maeve raised another tablet, with the image of the Wing Weaver.  
  
"Wing Weaver, ATTACK!" She ordered, making Set's opposing tablet, the Sword Staker crumble. Maeve grinned triumphantly. "I-I got y-you where I want you, lowly mage." The loss of blood made Maeve quite giddy.  
  
"Oh really?" Set asked amusingly. He rose a tablet, bearing the image of. . .  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Maeve cried.  
  
Set grinned menacingly, his eyes filled with madness. "BLUE EYES!!! ATTACK THE WENCH'S WING WEAVER!!!"  
  
The tablet was destroyed, and Maeve lost the shadow game. Maeve crumbled to the ground, her eyes spilling angry tears. "No. . . I won't. . . lose. . . to a traitor. . . LIKE HIM!!!"  
  
Maeve grabbed a dagger, and in pure spite, ran and stabbed Set, but unfortunately, she was not fast enough, for Set had another dagger hidden. Quickly he took the dagger, and stabbed her in the stomach. Now more and more blood poured down to the white marble path of the courtyard. She fell on the priest, and said her last words, "Y-you. . . s-shall. . . NEVER. . . win. . . I should. . . have known. . . You are not Set. . ."  
  
"My my, aren't you the observant one." The imposter said, as Maeve was slowly losing consciousness, "You are right. I am not Set, but I assure you, in the future, he will betray the Pharaoh." Tears sprang out of her eyes.  
  
"Remember my name wench," the man whispered quietly, "Shanek."  
  
He tossed the dead corpse to the ground, and he was about to send Maeve's mind into the shadow realm, when he realized that it was already gone. Shanek frowned. 'Impossible, the mind always lingers in the corpse for a little while, so why is it gone?'  
  
That's when he noticed that the Millennium Orb was gone. But what he didn't know was that Maeve's servant saw and heard everything. So Ava took the Orb, and knowing that her mistress's spirit was there, smashed it into pieces.  
  
"Rest in peace my Priestess, my family and I will await your return." Ava said. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aura was breathing in and out, sweat dotting her forehead. 'I'm down to my last 200 life points. But so is Shanek.' She thought, as she stared at her opponent.  
  
'Be careful Aura! That traitor will stop at nothing to win!' Maeve said.  
  
"A-at least I have Wingweaver on the field." Aura said smiling, but was still breathing hard.  
  
"Not that it will help you girl." He said, "I draw one card!" Shanek stared at it, and grinned.  
  
"First I'll play the magic card, Swords Of Revealing Lights! This stops you from attacking me for 3 turns!"  
  
"No!" Aura said, eyes widening.  
  
"Yes! Next, I play the field magic card, Yami! It increases the attack and defense points of all spell caster and fiend type monsters by 200 pts, while it decreases the attack and defense of all fairy type monsters by 200 pts!"  
  
Aura stared at her Wingweaver, as it starting 2750 \ 2400 went down to 2550 \ 2200, while his Mage Knight's attack and defense points went up to 3000 \ 2400. Her eyes widened once more.  
  
'He can attack my Wingweaver, and since it's in attack mode, I'll lose all my life points! And I have no traps or magic cards to stop it! It's the end for me!'  
  
"Die WENCH!" He screamed, "Mage Knight, attack her directly with the Accursed Blade Attack!"  
  
The Mage Knight attacked Wingweaver, making Aura's life points go down to zero.  
  
She crumbled to the ground. "I lost. . . I failed my friends. . ."  
  
The holograms disappeared, and Shanek and Y. Bakura walked toward Aura, standing before her.  
  
"What are you going to do, coward?" Aura said, deciding to give him a crack.  
  
Shanek didn't say anything, all he did was grin, and pointed the Millennium Rod to her forehead, and said, "Time to send your mind to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
There was a blast, and Aura fell to the ground, lifeless, her eyes that was once filled with a sparkling green glow, was now blank. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami and the others finally arrived to the mouth of the river, and Kaiba noticed the large dark sphere.  
  
"What in the world is that?!" Kaiba asked as the jeep stopped.  
  
Yami jumped out of the jeep, and knowing that Aura and possibly Shanek were dueling in the Shadow Realm, he yelled, "Maeve! Aura! Are you in there?!" Kaiba and the others followed him.  
  
As if to answer his question, the dark sphere disappeared, and from the mist Yami saw nothing, for Shanek and Y. Bakura disappeared to the shadows.  
  
"Where is Aura?" Yami asked.  
  
Tea suddenly found a figure lying on the ground. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the ground. They turned to where she pointed.  
  
In the mist, they saw the figure on the ground. It did not take a while for Kaiba to figure it out.  
  
"It's Aura!" He yelled. Yami ran forward and Kaiba and the others followed after. But when they reached her, something was different. She seemed lifeless, and her eyes were blank.  
  
"Her mind was sent to the shadow realm!" Joey exclaimed, as they all crowded around her. Aura looked really hurt. Yami's fists were shaking.  
  
"W-Who did this?!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Shanek and Y. Bakura appeared, and Y. Bakura said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"Good," Shanek said, "One down, two to go."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Oooooooooooo. Creepy. This is by far the longest chapter. Hope you liked it, and I hope you watched the latest episode of YGO. Please review. No funny stuff today. Too tired. Oh, and the Mage Knight was made up. 


	21. The Ritual

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 21: The Ritual  
  
"Aura, wake up!" Yami cried, shaking her limp body.  
  
"It's no use Yami," Y. Bakura sneered, "You can't save her now that her mind is in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"It was relatively easy, defeating the wench." said Shanek, as he walked over to Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Yami stood as Tea fanned Aura's pale face, and as Joey and Tristan patted her hands. And as you can see, Rasa was nowhere to be found, for he drove away in sight of Aura's body.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked angrily, as Kaiba stood and walked beside him.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," He said, "I am the one known as Shanek, the mastermind behind this event, and the murderer of the oh so great High Priestess Maeve." Shanek turned to Y. Bakura. "I believe you two have met before?"  
  
"We have," Yami answered in anger, as Y. Bakura waved his hand at him, grinning. 'So this is the person who killed you sister.' Yugi stated through mind link.  
  
'It is.' Yami answered back, a vein popping in his knuckles.  
  
"Where is my little brother, punk?" Kaiba said angrily.  
  
"He is safe and sound Kaiba. All of them are, as you can see here. . ." Y. Bakura answered coolly, turning his hand behind him. Everyone turned to look.  
  
Out of the darkness over 18 Millennium Hunters appeared, surrounding everyone in a circle.  
  
"Not this again," Joey moaned, remembering what happened last time.  
  
"Yeah, and this time Aura's not here to save us." Tristan said as he stared at Aura.  
  
Shanek snapped his fingers, and in reaction three of the Hunters stepped into the moonlight, each holding Serenity, Mokuba, and Yugi's grandfather. They released their grips on the three captives.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed, holding out his arms.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed back, running into Kaiba's arms and hugging him.  
  
"Sis!" Joey cried as he hugged and patted Serenity's head. "Don't worry, I'm here."  
  
"Yami, I was wondering when you were to come." Mr. Motto stated to Yami. His eyes widened.  
  
"You mean, you know who I am?"  
  
"My dear boy, I known ever since Pegasus's tournament."  
  
Yami smiled, and shook Mr. Motto's hand. "I am glad you are back sir." Mr. Motto nodded in response.  
  
"What a beautiful reunion!" Shanek said, drying an imaginary tear and clapping. But quickly he changed his expression. "Now let's get back to business."  
  
"Why did you free them Shanek? I thought you needed them to complete the ritual." Tea asked questioningly.  
  
Y. Bakura shook his head. "My, my, you and your little friends need to listen up more," He said, wagging his finger like a dog's tail, "All we needed them for was to lure these three," He waved his hand at Kaiba, Yami, and Aura, "here."  
  
"And they have done their part very well." Shanek said, smiling. Just then Shanek spoke in Egyptian to the Hunters, and in response six Hunters stood and took hold of Mokuba, Serenity, Mr. Motto, Joey, Tea and Tristan. Mokuba and Serenity were taken from their sibling's arms, while the rest took Mr. Motto, Tristan, Tea and Joey by force. Aura, whose head was laid on Tea's lap, fell to the ground, causing some of the cards in her duel disk to scatter around her. The only two remained standing was Yami and Kaiba.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Shanek?!" yelled Yami, looking at each of the Hunters.  
  
"Like I said before, they were to only lure you three here, so there's no need for them now." Shanek smiled menacingly. He turned to the Hunters once more. "Get them out of my sight."  
  
The caped men nodded in response, and quickly moved into the shadows, away from the four men's sight.  
  
"What are you going to do to them?!" Kaiba demanded. Shanek didn't listen, for then he nodded his head at Y. Bakura, giving him a signal. Y. Bakura nodded back, and walked over to Aura, picking her up and slinging her body over his shoulder. More cards flew away from her duel disk, as her Millennium Orb glowed faintly. But unfortunately, Y. Bakura noticed the light.  
  
"Shanek, the woman's Millennium Orb is glowing," He stated, taking the orb and staring at it.  
  
"Millennium what?" Kaiba asked, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
Shanek however, had a look of surprise on his face. "What? The High Priest does not know what the Millennium Orb is?"  
  
"I do not know either Shanek," Yami said angrily. Shanek was silent for a moment, until he laughed hysterically.  
  
"You really did lose your memory, considering the fact that that belonged to your dear sister!" Shanek continued, "You see, your father and his priests predicted that a son would be born to him, so when your sister was born, they realized that they had made a false prediction. Then, a year later, you were born. Your father created the Millennium Items, giving you the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"But what about little Maeve, you say? She was forgotten, unworthy to hold the throne of Egypt! The Pharaoh at that time spent his time on you, Yami, instead of his first born."  
  
Yami cringed, remembering the times when their father played with him, while Maeve spent her time studying by herself, with no tutors, staring at him enviously.  
  
"Then finally, the Pharaoh's priests found out about her amazing abilities with magic, and with that knowledge, they made and gave her the Millennium Orb." Shanek finished.  
  
"Now that that is over and done with," Y. Bakura said, "Let's begin the Ritual!"  
  
With that said, the moon suddenly appeared out of the clouds, its light shining down on the Nile River. Shanek tossed the Millennium Rod to Kaiba, who caught it.  
  
"You shall need it," Shanek said, serious.  
  
Suddenly four Millennium Hunters appeared, who each grabbed Yami and Kaiba's arms. They struggled, but could not break free of their grasps. Then, all the Millennium Hunters appeared, and about 12 of them carried torches and pouches and stones. The 12 Hunters then slowly waded into the water, forming a circle.  
  
Y. Bakura, who then said, "We must hurry, before Maeve takes control of her body!" He gave Aura's body to Shanek, who then carried her inside the water, toward the center of the circle of hunters.  
  
"Bring the Pharaoh and Priest!" ordered Shanek. The four Hunters holding Kaiba and Yami came forward into the water, walking toward Shanek. Yami felt the water's cold touch wash its way up to his legs.  
  
"Are you prepared!?" Shanek yelled to the Hunters.  
  
"Yes Sir!" They responded back. Yami looked around, seeing the torches held by the Hunters, and the pouches and stones floating on the river's surface. No longer did Kaiba and Yami struggle, for they knew that the Ritual had already begun.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yugi! Kaiba!" Joey yelled, struggling to get out of the Hunter's grasp, "Get out of there!"  
  
"What are they going to do to them?" Tea cried, as she stared on to the circle of hunters, with the moonlight bouncing off their capes.  
  
"They're going to use Aura's body as a sacrifice, now that her mind is in the shadow realm." Serenity answered quietly. Joey, Tea and Tristan all stared at her.  
  
"Serenity, how do you know?" Tristan asked.  
  
"She knows, because she saw it happen, all of us did," Mr. Motto responded quietly.  
  
"We saw it happen with our own eyes, there's no stopping it," Mokuba said, tears in his eyes. "A-all we wanted to know was what was going to happen to you guys, so we used the stone Shanek used to spy on you."  
  
"We asked it what will happen if Shanek got you, and we saw what happened," Serenity said, now looking up, "It was terrible, the thing appeared out of this-this hole in the water, towering over the Yugi, Kaiba and Aura. We learned who Aura was through the stone too, so now it's like, we've known her for a long time."  
  
"The creature rose, and suddenly. . . suddenly. . ." Mr. Motto hesitated.  
  
"What? What did it do?" Tea asked, afraid.  
  
Mokuba sighed, a tear rolling down his face.  
  
"You'll have to find out," He finished.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"By the power of Earth. . ." They chanted, as three of the twelve Millennium Hunters held up their torches, the fire a greenish glow.  
  
"Wind. . ." Three hunters held up their torches, the fire now a white glow.  
  
"Fire. . ." Another three held up their torches, the fire a red glow.  
  
"And Water. . ." The last three held up their torches, now the fire was blue.  
  
"Grant us passage to this hour!"  
  
Suddenly the four hunters holding Kaiba and Yami freed them, quickly wading out to the river bank and onto land.  
  
Yami and Kaiba stumbled and fell into the water, their Millennium Items still in their hands. Wet to the bone, they stood unsteadily.  
  
"Reveal the Darkness to our Light!"  
  
With those words said, the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Puzzle glowed a blinding light.  
  
"What's going on?!" Kaiba yelled to Yami, as the Rod in his hand glowed. Yami did not answer, for he was staring at Shanek, who held Aura in his arms. Shanek's eyes held a menacing look.  
  
"Kaiba, we must free Aura from Shanek, before he completes the Ritual!" Yami informed to Kaiba, who nodded in response. Together they walked to Shanek, their Millennium Items glowing brighter and brighter. As they approached him, Kaiba noticed that Aura's Millennium Orb was glowing as well. Shanek and the Hunters chanted the last words.  
  
"Grant the Shadow Monster safe passage through the Night!" Shanek finished.  
  
That was when Kaiba and Yami were about to grab Shanek's shoulders, before a huge explosion blew the 12 Millennium Hunters out of the river and onto the land. The Three Millennium Items, the Puzzle, the Rod, and the Orb shot three rays of white, gold, and silver into the Moon. Kaiba and Yami gasped, as the Moon's blue hue changed to the color of black and sent a black ray down to the river.  
  
Shanek laughed menacingly, his eyes filled with madness. "You're too late Pharaoh!!!" He screamed, as Kaiba and Yami backed away from him, "The countdown to the World's Destruction has begun!!!"  
  
"World's destruction?!" Yami yelled. The black ray shot itself to the Nile, as the water in the river disappeared until there was no water left. They were left standing on the river's bottom, with no water in sight.  
  
The Millennium Hunters holding Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba, and Mr. Motto ran away in fright, knowing what was to happen. Together they all ran to the river bank, saying to them, "Yugi! Kaiba! GET OUT OF THERE!!!"  
  
They did not listen, for the two men were not sure what to do, abandon Aura for their own lives, or to try to free her.  
  
Joey and Tristan began to run to Yami and Kaiba, until Serenity and Mr. Motto stopped them.  
  
"Hey! Let go! We've got to go and save them!" yelled Joey.  
  
"You can't! You can't save them! It already begun!" Serenity yelled above the tumbling rocks. The Nile began to split, causing the rocks and sand to make much noise and chaos.  
  
A dark crevasse appeared in the river, as a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness.  
  
"Come forth, LUCIAN!!!" Shanek screamed, as he held Aura's body up in the air.  
  
The red eyes disappeared, and lingered in the darkness. Suddenly the body shot up, towering over the group of people. The Shadow Monster was huge, filled with darkness and despair. Everyone felt its wave of evil. The Shadow Monster's eyes squinted, looking at its surroundings.  
  
Y. Bakura grinned, and said, "YES!!! IT HAS ARRIVED!!!!"  
  
"THE SHELL, MY LORD!!!" Shanek said, bowing and slowly dropping Aura's body to the ground. He backed away, as Yami and Kaiba stared at the Monster's figure.  
  
"You shall now feel Lucian's wrath, Pharaoh," Shanek said easily, as he passed Yami and Kaiba and walked over to Y. Bakura's side. "Now you shall feel the pain of despair and darkness."  
  
Yami, not knowing what he meant, suddenly ran over to Aura, standing in front of her body, protecting her. Kaiba came forward also, the Millennium Rod in his hand.  
  
"Go back to your own world, beast!" Yami yelled, the Millennium Symbol glowing on his forehead.  
  
"We don't need your kind here, punk!" Kaiba yelled, the Millennium Symbol glowing on his forehead as well. Together they held up their Millennium Items and shot two rays of silver and gold toward the Shadow Monster. Now if Kaiba wasn't in this situation, he would have thought this was stupid. But this time, lives were at stake, and he knew it. So he followed along with Yami, determined to save the innocent lives.  
  
The Monster did not feel it, in fact, it didn't even notice. It was focusing its attention toward Aura's mindless body, its red eyes filled with revenge.  
  
Suddenly the Shadow Monster flew up into the air, and dove straight toward Aura's body. Aura's body reacted toward the action, as she shook and shivered, blood seeping out of her mouth.  
  
"Aura!" both Yami and Kaiba screamed. The Monster kept on going, until then it suddenly disappeared, with Aura on the ground, covered with her own blood.  
  
"What happened?!" Tea cried, as she saw Kaiba and Yami running toward Aura's body. Tea stepped forward, until Serenity stopped her. "What are you doing?" Tea asked.  
  
Serenity didn't answer, but instead said, "Yugi! Kaiba! GET OUT OF THERE!"  
  
Yami looked at her, not understanding. Kaiba noticed that both Shanek and Y. Bakura were gone.  
  
"What in the world happened to her?" Kaiba asked, as they both stared at Aura.  
  
"I don't know," Yami answered back.  
  
They were silent, not knowing what to do. Then, at that moment, Kaiba touched her shoulder, saying to Yami, "Let's go."  
  
Suddenly Aura's eyes shot open. Yami and Kaiba both gasped, backing away from her.  
  
She sat up, her eyes now crimson and demon like. Aura stared at her hands, looking down at her white dress that was now red with blood. Her Millennium Orb was covered with blood, and Yami noticed that her fingers now grown claw-like.  
  
"A-Aura?" stuttered Yami, uncertain.  
  
Aura stood unsteadily, as if she did not stand all her life.  
  
"Who is this Aura you speak of?" she said lazily, her voice twisted and dry. Suddenly, her hair was changing. It turned longer, reaching to her knees, and her hair was no longer black and gold, but a pearl white and gold. She looked at her surroundings, her blood colored eyes darting this way and that.  
  
"Boy," she said, examining her hair, "What Millennium do we live in?"  
  
"Aura, what in the world is-" Kaiba started, walking toward her. He was about a yard away from her, when her arm stretched and took Kaiba by the neck. Kaiba coughed, his body lifted off the ground.  
  
"Listen to me when I speak mortal," she said, angry, "What is this century?"  
  
"T-th-the 21st c-c-entu-ury!" Kaiba spluttered, strangled. She freed him from her grasp, as he fell on knees, coughing. Yami ran over to him, patting his back.  
  
Aura, staring at her fingernails once more, finally put her gaze on Kaiba and Yami's faces. Yami and Kaiba stared back. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Priest. . ." she hissed, as she squinted her eyes, "Pharaoh. . ."  
  
"What have you done with Aura?!" Yami demanded, standing up as he helped Kaiba stand also.  
  
The creature chuckled, its laugh like animals being tortured.  
  
"You insolent fool," she said, setting her eyes toward them, "I am not this Aura you speak of, although her body shall suit me well in my conquest."  
  
"Then w-who are you?" Kaiba asked angrily.  
  
It laughed once more, as its dress, cape, and pearl white hair flew in the air.  
  
"Have you no ears?" it sneered, "Very well, I shall repeat what that mortal had uttered."  
  
The thing paused before saying, "I am Lucian, the Master of the Realm of Shadows."  
  
Yami and Kaiba were silent, not sure of the meaning of its title. Lucian stared at Aura's body, or its shell.  
  
"A human's body is weaker than I thought, considering the blood it spluttered is now on my new flesh." Lucian stated, squeezing the fabric. Blood seeped to the ground as the fabric was squeezed by its clawed hands.  
  
"That human is our friend Aura, and she is no piece of clothing that you can throw away!" Yami yelled in anguish, as another ray of gold shot from the Millennium Puzzle toward Lucian.  
  
Yawning, Lucian waved its hand, causing the ray to waver away to nothing.  
  
"I thank you for freeing me Pharaoh," it said, as it backed away from them, "but I now shall take my leave, for some cleansing is needed." It crossed its arms, and suddenly dark shadows appeared from beneath it, causing Lucian to sink under.  
  
"But before I leave, a warning in case you have an urge to stop me," Lucian stated lazily. It stuck out a finger toward the group of people. Suddenly the finger shifted and changed, its tip as sharp as a sword blade. The finger shot out and left the hand, coming toward Serenity.  
  
"Serenity, look out!" yelled Mokuba, pushing her out of the arrow's way. Just as he did, the finger met Mokuba's flesh, right in the stomach. Mokuba cried in pain, blood seeping out of the wound. He fell, unconscious. The teenagers and Mr. Motto crowded around him in despair.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!" Kaiba screamed. He turned to Lucian. "Lucian! What have you done?!" He demanded.  
  
All Lucian did was grin, a lazy menacing grin. Slowly it sank down into the depths of the shadows, until it disappeared completely.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Dun Duun Duuuuunnn!!!!! Oh no! Poor Mokuba!!!! What will happen!!?? Well I guess you'll have to read the next chapter, wouldn't you?  
  
Note to curious readers:  
Now in the reviews that I had just received, you all think that Aura is dead. Hate to break it to ya, but she's not. All that happened to her was that her mind was sent in the shadow realm.  
  
Some people were wondering when the Ritual took place. Well, I suggest you read over chapter 10, for in there explained the Ritual. 


	22. Confession

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 22: Confession  
  
Lucian disappeared beneath the shadows, as Kaiba and Yami ran over to the small crowd huddled around Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba!" cried Kaiba as he pushed Joey and Tea out of his way, tossing aside the Millennium Rod. He kneeled to the ground, quickly taking the arrow-like finger out of Mokuba's body and putting pressure to the wound with his hands. Blood seeped under his fingers, as Mokuba moaned in pain.  
  
"You're gonna be alright, Mokuba. Y-you're gonna be alright." He repeated, as he pressed harder and harder to the wound. Everyone crowded around them, a look of despair in their eyes. Kaiba looked up at Yami's face.  
  
"Well, what are you doing?! Someone help me! I need a long strip of cloth, NOW!" The CEO ordered. It looked as if tears will spring out of his eyes. Tristan quickly took off his jacket, and ripped it a long strip of it and gave it to Kaiba. Snatching it from his hands, Kaiba quickly plopped Mokuba up and tied the cloth around Mokuba's stomach, where the wound was.  
  
Serenity slowly backed away from them, her hand covering her mouth and tears flowing out of her eyes. 'I did this. This is all my fault.' She thought, as she stared at Mokuba's blank eyes. Joey looked behind himself and stared into his sister's face. Serenity stared back. Joey slowly came over, and took her in his arms. That was when she broke down, heaving big and wet sobs.  
  
"Its okay, it's okay." He cooed, as he patted her auburn brown hair. It did not stop her from crying. Joey then slowly took her up with their friends, and stared on as Kaiba continued to help his brother.  
  
Kaiba was done. He slowly lifted Mokuba into his arms, and then standing up, he glanced toward Yami.  
  
"We have to take him to a hospital." Kaiba stated, as he held Mokuba in his arms. Mokuba shivered.  
  
"But we can't! It took us at least 2 hours to get here by foot! We'll never make it in time!" Tea cried, as she shivered. "And besides, what happens if. . . if that 'thing' finds us?"  
  
All was silent, as they slowly remembered what happened just moments before. They remembered how Aura was taken over by the Shadow Monster, as her hair, eyes, hands, and her whole appearance changed by just a matter of seconds. They remembered how Aura simply stuck out her hand, and literally shot out her finger right into Mokuba's stomach.  
  
Mr. Motto replied, "That is not our main priority now. Mokuba is in danger now, and if he does not get medical help soon, he might not make it."  
  
"Then we must move on now, for the moon is disappearing." Yami said, as he stared up into the cloudy sky.  
  
Kaiba nodded, and said, "Let's go."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Lucian walked forward, as he approached the tall obelisk and stared up at its tall structure. He waved his hand, and suddenly the obelisk opened, as a small stairway proceeded down to the darkness. Eyes filled with pleasure and evil, Lucian walked down the stairs. In the darkened room, the Shadow Monster snapped his fingers, and suddenly light appeared in the room.  
  
The size of the room did not match the amount of golden weaponry and other valuable items it held. Lucian walked up to a golden framed mirror, as he stared upon its reflection.  
  
He almost destroyed the mirror as Lucian stared into the reflecting glass. Even though the mirror shown a woman with knee length pearl white hair, red eyes, and claw-like hands, Lucian thought that he was staring into the face of death.  
  
Teeth grinding, he tossed the mirror away, as it slammed to wall and shattered into pieces.  
  
"Maeve. . ." Lucian said, as he stared at his hands, "The wench."  
  
That was when he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. His ears twitching slightly, Lucian spoke words in another language, a language that sounded evil and ugly. He raised his hand, and slowly tightened it into a fist as he pushed his fist toward his body. Two figures came forward, as the tips of their feet glided across the room toward Lucian. They looked as if an invisible hand grabbed and squeezed them. As the two men came forward, Lucian released his hold on them to gaze into their faces.  
  
Shanek and Y. Bakura were shown kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath. As Lucian stared at them in disgust, he raised his hand (or more likely, Aura's hand) to kill them, until he realized these were the men that released him from his prison.  
  
Lucian withdrew his hand, and said to them, "Rise." And obediently, they obeyed. Suddenly he felt a wave of powerful shadow magic coming from each of them. He grinned.  
  
"So, you are the ones who released me, are you?" Lucian said coolly, as he walked around them and all the while clenching and unclenching his fingers.  
  
"We are, my lord," Y. Bakura replied, as he stared at each of Lucian's movements. Even though he helped in releasing Lucian, he still did not trust him, and he feels the same toward Shanek. Experience brought him to know to never trust anyone.  
  
"Yet you weren't able to give me a body of man, only to give me a body of a weak woman?"  
  
"This woman may seem weak, but her body hones unbelievable power." Shanek said.  
  
"And not only did you give me a body of a woman, you gave me the body of a woman who holds the image of my nemesis, Maeve of Egypt?"  
  
"We believed it was for the best, my lord." Shanek said quietly.  
  
He chuckled, as his cold red eyes stared into Shanek's own blue eyes.  
  
"You did, did you?" Lucian murmured, so quietly that the two men had to lean in to listen.  
  
Suddenly Lucian lunged forward to Shanek, as he took him by the neck and raised him high in the air. Shanek coughed as Y. Bakura slowly backed away.  
  
"You fool! Did you honestly believe that I would be joyful to find I am in Maeve's body?! I can't even look in the mirror without the memory of my imprisonment haunting me!" Lucian yelled, his hand holding Shanek's neck squeezing harder and harder. Blood started to appear from Shanek's neck, as his face turned a bright red. He dropped him to the ground as Lucian licked the blood off his fingers and as Shanek kneeled once more to cough.  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot undo this task, for once the ritual has been done, it cannot be reversed," Lucian said, as he looked down toward his arms. "So I must make the best with what I have received."  
  
Snapping his fingers once more, shadows appeared beneath him, only this time it did not send him to somewhere else. Instead, it changed Lucian's old dress and bloody attire to a completely new one. In the place of the dress stood an Egyptian dress, its color a dark black. His arms suddenly sprouted golden wrist and armbands, as a long dark cape billowed behind him. Shoulder pads that look somewhat like the Dark Magician's shoulder pads appeared on Lucian's shoulders, as an Egyptian circlet and earrings were shown on his female face. Then, as if someone was there painting it themselves, strange marking appeared throughout his face, making Lucian seem more evil.  
  
Throughout this whole process Lucian had his eyes closed. Suddenly he opened them, as he walked over to a staff intertwining with a small sphere of crystal on top, picking it up.  
  
Turning to the awed Tomb Robber and Shanek, he ordered, "Let us begin."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba, Yami, and the others ran as fast as they could toward the bright lights of the Egyptian streets, as sweat beaded each of their faces. Never did they run that fast in their entire lives, as they slowly walked over to a nearby house and leaned on it. Kaiba, still carrying Mokuba, sighed in relief as he thought, 'We made it.'  
  
"Well, that was good. It only took us, oh let's say, 2 hours to get here by foot." Joey said aloud, as some passersbys passed them, looking at them strangely.  
  
"We're not done," Yami said, as he stood up and walked over to Kaiba, "We still have to bring Mokuba into a hospital, and I'm afraid that time is running out." Kaiba stared into his little brother's face as he realized that Yami was right.  
  
"You're right," He exclaimed, as everyone jumped up in surprise, as they realized that Kaiba didn't utter a single word during the run. "We have to get him some medical help immediately."  
  
"But where? How do we know where the hospital is? How do we know that there even is one?" Serenity cried, as she looked around everywhere, searching for a doctor.  
  
Everyone sighed. Serenity had a point, how did they know? At that moment everyone felt sad, thinking that tonight they will lose two people they cared and loved.  
  
"Well, well, look at what Ra has brought to my doorstep." A voice said. Remembering the voice, Yami looked up.  
  
The Healer was standing before the 8 friends as she stared upon Yami's face. Noticing that Aura and Duke were not with them, and three new faces were shown, with one badly hurt, she frowned.  
  
"And so it had begun," she said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
The Healer tended to Mokuba's wound, as Kaiba stood beside her, watching. Everyone else was in the other room, discussing what their next plan of action is. Kaiba watched as the Healer opened up Mokuba's shirt to look at the wound. There was a huge opening in the middle of his stomach and blood surrounding it, as Mokuba gasped for breath.  
  
'Hang on Mokuba.' Kaiba thought, as he held his brother's small hand.  
  
She continued to tend the wound as she brought medicinal leaves and salves and a clean roll of cloth.  
  
"I'm glad you applied pressure to his wound, for it stopped the bleeding massively." She murmured, as she started to spread the salve all over his stomach. Mokuba's once pained expression changed into a satisfied sigh. Then on top of the salve, she placed two leaves on top of it, to make sure the salve doesn't rub off. With a signal from the Healer, Kaiba propped Mokuba up, as she wrapped the roll of cloth around Mokuba's stomach and chest. Puffing up the pillows and handing some to Kaiba, Mokuba was slowly lain down, as Kaiba placed pillows beneath his back. Covering Mokuba with a blanket, they gave Mokuba a soothing tea to drink, who drunk it quickly, and then, a few moments later, he was fast asleep.  
  
Kaiba heaved a great sigh as he fell backward into a chair, taking off his white trench coat and leaving it on the ground. The Healer closed her eyes as she took a sip of her jasmine tea.  
  
"Thank you," He said, as he stared at Mokuba's sleeping figure, "Thank you for saving my brother."  
  
Surprised, she said, "Do not thank me. I just did what was needed to be done. Besides, without you, this would have taken much longer."  
  
Then he smiled a real smile, and said, "Thank you."  
  
The Healer nodded, and then stared at the place where the wound was. "Tell me Seto," She said, "How is it that a child so young received such a fatal wound?"  
  
Kaiba looked down, his hands trembling. "You don't want to know."  
  
Raising her eyebrows, the Healer said, "Oh, but I believe I do."  
  
He sighed, not wanting to go into that. However, thinking he owed the Healer, decided to tell her. Therefore, he started from the beginning. He told her about everything, the day Aura came, when they went to Egypt, when they met Shadi and Ishizu, when Aura ran, the Ritual.  
  
When Kaiba was finished, the Healer was silent. Kaiba studied her facial expressions, as she sipped her cold tea.  
  
Then he saw tears forming in her eyes. Wiping them away, she said quietly, "Oh my poor Aura. Why did they have to choose her?"  
  
"What are you talking about? She was the one who did this to my brother!" Kaiba exclaimed, waving his hand over to Mokuba. She shook her head.  
  
"Remember, Lucian is the one who did this, not Aura. Her mind, according to you, is now in the Shadow Realm. Do not blame this on her."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? She should have at least remembered, or tried to get her body back?! But did she? No she didn't!" he said, banging his fist against the table.  
  
"Calm yourself, you are just saying this so you can be lifted from the guilt."  
  
Kaiba sighed, as he tried to reason himself with what she said.  
  
"Okay, maybe you're right. But that still doesn't change the fact that Mokuba isn't hurt. If she only stayed with us, then maybe. . ."  
  
"But she didn't, and you can't change that. I know that what you faced must have been horrible, especially knowing that the fiend used Aura's body to do it, but Seto," Healer said, staring into his eyes, "You must realize that you could not stop it. It had to happen, and nothing will change that." She then lay back on her chair, sighing.  
  
Looking to the ground, Kaiba said quietly, "It's just that. . . When that. . . that 'thing' took over her body. . . It was horrible, the most horrible event I had ever seen. And when Aura didn't recognized me, I knew that. . . that. . . Aura might be dead." Kaiba then looked up, with fear in his eyes.  
  
"And when she turned to look at me, I didn't see doubt or any emotion in her eyes like before, when she was normal. All I saw was, anger, hate, and revenge. It was as if she wanted to kill me." He looked down to the floor once more. "It was then when I saw her actually trying to hurt Mokuba that I knew, that Aura Riordan was truly dead."  
  
The Healer had no answer to that.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Lucian jumped slightly as he was sailing on the Nile River, as the small waves rocked the boat. Shaking his head, he glanced at Y. Bakura and Shanek, them both looking at him strangely.  
  
"What is it?" Lucian said, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
Coughing a little, Y. Bakura said, "I am still not used to the fact that under that womanly figure a Shadow Monster lurks."  
  
Chuckling, Lucian said, "You are lucky that you freed me, or else I would have thrown you off the boat immediately." Y. Bakura gulped.  
  
"Your lordship, I just have a question. Are you a female, or a male?" Shanek asked questioningly. Lucian chuckled once more.  
  
"We Shadow Monsters have no gender."  
  
Suddenly Lucian felt a searing pain in his chest. Coughing, he (or is it she?) fell to the ground, gasping.  
  
"Your Lordship!" Shanek and Y. Bakura yelled, as they went over to the woman and help Lucian up. He sat on the bench unsteadily.  
  
"Th-this body. . . Has another spirit. . . lurking within. . ." Lucian said slowly.  
  
"Who does the spirit belong to?" Shanek asked.  
  
"M-Maeve. . ." Lucian said, as his white hair sailed in the wind.  
  
"Impossible! Shanek got rid of the wench 5000 years ago!" Y. Bakura protested.  
  
"Maybe, but now the Priestess lives inside this sham body," Lucian said, as he held onto the Millennium Orb.  
  
"What will we do then?" Shanek said quietly, waiting for his command.  
  
For a while he said nothing, until finally, Lucian replied, "Simple. We must find the Pharaoh and the Priest."  
  
"And then?" asked Y. Bakura, suspicious.  
  
"Well, we will kill the Pharaoh, for he will be of no use," Lucian said, examining the Orb, "But as for the Priest. . . We shall need him, for he shall have the spell we need to release the spirit of Maeve."  
  
The two men beside the Shadow Monster grinned, and as the boat passed the place where the Ritual was held, Lucian stuck out his hand, calling to the forgotten Millennium Rod. It glowed a bit, shivering. Then it flew across the sky and into the Monster's hand. Lucian grinned as the boat sailed on, as the two Millennium Items in his possession glowed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow Realm  
  
A girl with midnight black hair and four golden pieces of hair, with a small strand of gold hair hanging on her forehead, was lying on the ground, staring off into space. Her eyes were blank, lost, and afraid.  
  
She didn't care about what happened to her as the shadow monsters around her taunted her, telling her what a pathetic failure she was.  
  
She didn't care that she wasn't able to see anything through the dark fog.  
  
She didn't care that she was slowly dying with each passing second.  
  
She didn't care about the pain, the suffering, for the Shadow Realm made her relive one memory in her life, the day her mother and her brother died, right in front of her eyes.  
  
And, just to taunt her more, the shadow monsters shape-shifted to look like her mother, her brother, Kaiba, Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, anyone she had ever cared about. They laughed at her, sneered at her, and kicked her around.  
  
But she never cared.  
  
And Aura didn't care that slowly, her body was disappearing, after each hour. She wished it could stop, could end. But it didn't, the Shadow Realm wanted her to suffer for as long as she can bear.  
  
Aura slowly cried and wept as everything in her life collapsed, thinking that no one will save her, and that she was dead inside.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Just one thing to say. Please review. Flares are accepted, for I will just use it to burn my homework. Oh yeah, and even though Lucian said that shadow monsters have no genders, I am just calling Lucian a he, cause it's easier. 


	23. The Spirit of the Orb

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 23: The Spirit of the Orb  
  
Kaiba leaned on the doorframe facing the streets of Egypt, fiddling with the blue lapis lazuli stone Aura gave him days before. He watched as woman and men hustled along with their lives, not knowing of all the destruction and chaos that was soon to come. As he flipped the blue stone in and out through his fingers, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought deeply.  
  
Just a few hours ago, he, Yami, and the others discussed on what to do with Lucian, the shadow monster that took over Aura's body.  
  
"First of all, we should find out how to get Aura's mind out of the Shadow Realm," Joey said, after they dismissed Mr. Motto and Serenity to their rooms. "I think that is our biggest priority of all."  
  
"But what about Lucian? What do we do about him?" Tea asked.  
  
"Tea is right. Even though our friend has been sent to the Shadow Realm, we must not forget what her body is used for right now." Yami stated.  
  
"Meaning that now she's not your ordinary Egyptian school-girl." Tristan said.  
  
"Now, she's a Shadow Monster, growing stronger by the minute." Agreed Kaiba, as they all stared at the small pack Aura used to carry with her. After their encounter with Lucian, Serenity found the pack, and thinking that it belonged to one of them, carried it with her to the Healer's home. Now knowing that Aura was its possessor, they set on the center of the table, not sure of what to do.  
  
All fell silent as they stared at the slightly dirty brown pack. Yami, breaking the silence, asked quietly, "Well, what should we do with it?" It was silent once more.  
  
Tristan was the first to speak. "I think we should look through it. Maybe there'll be something of use in there."  
  
"But don't you think we should respect her privacy? I mean, she never shown her stuff to us before." Tea protested to Tristan.  
  
"It's not like she's here to complain, though." Joey suggested.  
  
"So you're saying that she'll never come back to complain, Joey?" said Tea quietly.  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "No! I'm not saying that, it's just. . ."  
  
And so the argument began. As Joey, Tea, and Tristan were fighting each other, Yami and Kaiba continued to stare at the pack. As if making a silent agreement, Yami and Kaiba both reached over, opened the pack, and spilled its contents to the table. The three others stared in disbelief at Yami and Kaiba and the pack's contents.  
  
Several pieces of dried bread scattered across the table, as a tattered book, a gold locket, a hairbrush, a water bottle, first aid, and other objects with no meaning sat on the wooden table. With Yami taking the journal and Kaiba taking the gold locket, they both searched through Aura's possessions.  
  
Yami stared at the book as he flipped through page after page of Egyptian hieroglyphics, and even though he was an Egyptian himself, Yami could not read its ancient symbols.  
  
When Kaiba opened the locket however, he found a picture of a young Aura holding a small boy, with a tall Egyptian woman in the background. They were all smiling.  
  
"Look at this," Kaiba said, as everyone crowded around him, looking at the picture.  
  
"It's Aura!" exclaimed Tea.  
  
"From a few years ago," said Tristan.  
  
"But who are the other two?" asked Joey, a bit confused.  
  
"The little guy she's holding is her brother, Seth, while the woman behind them is Aura's mom," Kaiba said quickly, snapping the locket shut, "This won't do us any good."  
  
But everyone stared at him in disbelief. "How did you know who they were, Kaiba?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
  
'Darn it.' Kaiba thought angrily, as he stared at their curious faces. "We. . . We met a few years ago. . . Me and Aura. . ." He said slowly.  
  
Knowing that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, they continued to discuss on what to do with Lucian, until they came up with a decision.  
  
They'll have to send Lucian back to the Shadow Realm, with or without Aura's body. As for Aura's mind, they were not sure yet.  
  
Now a few hours later, Kaiba stared out into the sky, thinking about Lucian and Mokuba and Aura and all that happened these past few weeks. Sighing, he turned around and walked back into the house, sitting down on a chair and staring at the stone and the Aura's journal in front of him.  
  
Taking the journal, Kaiba flipped through it, looking for something, anything. But, not being able to decipher the hieroglyphics, he was not able to find anything. He tossed it aside, angry.  
  
'I can't do anything here!' Kaiba thought, squeezing the blue stone in his fist. He did not see the slight glow from it. 'How are we suppose to stop this thing if we don't know anything about it?!' Kaiba stood up, as he once more stared at the lapis lazuli. 'Aura probably knows something about it, since she knew about the Millennium Ritual in the first place.' That was when Kaiba remembered Shanek's words.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
You're too late Pharaoh!!!" He screamed, as Kaiba and Yami backed away from him, "The countdown to the World's Destruction has begun!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba tightened his fists in anger. 'World destruction. If I was back in Domino, I would have never believed in that crap. But now, after the Ritual, I don't know.' He glanced at the journal. 'This is all your fault Aura. We wouldn't be in this situation if it hadn't been for you! Why did you bring us here if you knew this was gonna happen?!' Staring at the stone in disgust, he tossed it to the table, as it landed on the journal's cover. Kaiba sat down once more, hands rustling his hair in anguish.  
  
That was when a sharp screech filled the air, as Kaiba stood up and stared at the book in horror.  
  
The table was cracking as the journal shook and shivered under the lapis lazuli, which was glowing as bright as the sun. Suddenly, as if the table could not take anymore of it, the table crumbled into pieces as a faint figure started to appear above the book and stone. Kaiba, backed into the wall, covered his eyes toward the light.  
  
"What's going on?!" Yami yelled, as he, the Healer, Tea, Tristan, and Joey ran into the room. Their eyes suddenly saw the book and the stone's strange reaction. Kaiba walked forward, trying to touch it.  
  
"Seto don't!" warned the Healer.  
  
Kaiba, who did not hear her, touched it. As the two objects reacted, it suddenly blew, throwing everyone against the walls, and destroying the Healer's home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
All laid a shambles as Yami slowly stood up, tossing a board of wood off of him. Then after he was done, he looked around.  
  
Bits and pieces of the Healer's home laid scattered everywhere, as a crowd huddled around the mess, speaking in rapid Egyptian. Yami, not listening to the peoples' antics, checked to see if Yugi was harmed.  
  
'Yugi, are you alright?' He asked his hikari through mind link.  
  
'Just a little shaken up, but other than that, I'm fine.' He replied. Sighing, Yami now focused his attention to his friends.  
  
Like daises, he saw Tristan, Joey, Tea, Serenity, and Mr. Motto slowly standing, who were quite shaken by the blast.  
  
"Are you alright?!" He yelled, as he ran to his group of friends. The Egyptians talked faster.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine, how about you?" asked Serenity, as she stared at the now destroyed house. Yami nodded in response.  
  
"Luckily no one was hurt by the blast," Joey said, shaking his head, "But man, look at what it done."  
  
Tea was looking this way and that, eyes darting. "What's going on Tea?" said Tristan questioningly.  
  
"What happened to the Healer?!" she exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"That's right! And what happened to Mokuba and Kaiba?!" Yami said, as sirens were heard.  
  
Suddenly an Egyptian man spoke loudly in Egyptian, pointing to a certain area. All heads turned to where he pointed.  
  
Mokuba was on the ground, eyes tightly shut, as blood was everywhere around him. The Healer, safe and sound, was at Mokuba's side, picking him up into her arms and running to Yami and the others.  
  
"We must get him to a hospital quickly!" She alarmed them, "I don't have the herbs to heal him! And if his blood keeps on flowing, at this rate he will die!"  
  
"No!" Serenity cried, as everyone felt a wave of terror and sadness. "What are we going to do?!"  
  
Suddenly an Egyptian ambulance appeared out of nowhere, and out of the vehicle appeared five medical specialists, running toward the Healer and Mokuba. One of the doctors talked to the Healer in Egyptian, as the Healer slowly gave Mokuba to him. The doctor nodded, as they took out a stretcher and laid Mokuba on it. Then they rolled Mokuba into the ambulance, and drove away, as several other ambulances and cars pulled up to help them.  
  
In all this excitement, Yami and his friends were silent, for if they tried to help, they might be in the way. After the Healer was done being questioned by the police, she turned to them and said, "Mokuba is going to be just fine. He is being taken to the nearest hospital right now. Thank Ra for our sudden change of luck."  
  
Everyone all sighed a big sigh of relief. Finally, after all this time, Mokuba was finally going to get some medical help. That was when Yami finally realized something.  
  
"What happened to Kaiba?" he asked. Then someone about 10 yards away yelled something to the Healer, motioning for everyone to come. Confused, they all followed, and they were not prepared to see what happened next.  
  
Kaiba was on the ground with a pained face, eyes blank, with his left pointer finger laid atop of the lapis lazuli, which was on top of the tattered journal. That blank face seen so many times, they realized what was the true cause of the blue stone Aura gave them all those days ago.  
  
The lapis lazuli stone was a weapon.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes. He could see that he was standing, but what he saw in his surroundings were not familiar.  
  
There were columns and columns of marble everywhere, and in between each of them stood a door, each marked with a different symbol. He was in a long hallway, and at the very end of it, was a tablet.  
  
'Where am I?' Thought Kaiba, as he walked forward toward the end of the hall. His head suddenly felt heaver than it was suppose to be. 'What. . .?' He held up his hands and placed it on his head. Instead of it landing on his head though, his hands felt soft velvety fabric. That was when he had enough sense to see what he was wearing.  
  
'I wish I had a mirror.' He thought to himself. Suddenly, as if the hall was following his command, a mirror appeared in front of him out of thin air. Kaiba nearly jumped out of his skin. 'What is this?!' Deciding to figure it out later, he turned to the mirror to stare at his reflection.  
  
He gasped in surprise as he saw that his normal trench coat attire changed to an entirely new one. He was wearing an Egyptian hat, complete with Egyptian royal robes, one that only a High Priest can wear.  
  
He was surprised that he knew that much about Egyptian clothing. Kaiba never really had an interest in Egypt anyway. But what he was more worried about was how it actually came on him. Reaching forward to touch it, the mirror vanished into thin air, as quick as it appeared.  
  
Deciding that once again he can figure it out later, Kaiba turned to his right, where a door with a picture of a cat was shown. Walking up to the door, he opened it.  
  
On the other side of the door, there were miles and miles of sand everywhere. Wondering how he got out of the Healer's home, he stepped forward, but that only caused him to go forward at an exceedingly high speed, as Kaiba's new cape flapped wildly behind him. It seemed to go on for ages, and just when Kaiba thought he was going to throw up, it stopped, as Kaiba fell to the ground face down.  
  
Swatting away invisible dust, he looked around. He was in an old Egyptian temple, with a large statue of Isis in the center of the room. Kaiba walked up to it, awed by its tall structure. He stayed there for a while, staring at the statue, until he felt something bump into his foot. He looked down, to see that it was a hard leather ball, old and dusty.  
  
The sound of happy giggles filled the air, as Kaiba saw a small girl ran up and picked up the ball, laughing and staring up at him.  
  
"Hallo!" the little girl said, laughing and waving at him, "Do you want to play with me?" She held out the ball, smiling widely.  
  
Kaiba couldn't say anything, because he was too busy rubbing his eyes in disbelief.  
  
This little girl looked EXACTLY like Aura at the age of 7. He remembered because they met before long ago, and she showed Kaiba a picture of her at the age of 7. He remembered her exact words to him, as she smiled sadly.  
  
"This picture was taken before my mom and my little brother were murdered."  
  
Aura looked up at him, her face curious. "Hallo? Mr.? Do you want to play?!" She tugged on Kaiba's robes.  
  
"Aura," Kaiba said in disbelief.  
  
"You know me?!" She asked, surprised.  
  
"Uh. . . Not yet." He said, forcing a smile. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'  
  
"I don't get it," Aura pouted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. It was hard for Kaiba to believe that this was Aura as a child. The Aura he knew was tough as rock, and almost never puts on a smile or any kind of emotion.  
  
"My name is Seto, how about that? See? Now you know me!" Kaiba said, smiling once more. He was astonished at his kindness toward the little girl.  
  
Her pout disappearing, she said, "Seto?! That sounds familiar! Like. . . A cookie!"  
  
"Cookie?" he asked, confused.  
  
She nodded, saying, "Yup! Yup!" Suddenly a ring was heard in the distance, and then Young Aura said, "Auww. . . I have to go home now!" She turned and ran off, yelling to Kaiba, "Bye-bye, Cookie Seto!!"  
  
'Why in the world did she say I was like a cookie?' Kaiba thought, with an annoyed expression on his face. Suddenly he remembered why.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~ Kaiba Mansion 6 Years Ago  
  
"If there is one thing to describe Seto, what would it be?" Mokuba asked Aura, as they sat on the couch in front of the TV, as Kaiba was busy studying on a table. Kaiba laid his eyes on Aura to see her answer.  
  
Aura, chin on her hands, thought carefully.  
  
"Uh, let's see. . . Smart. . . Quiet. . . Strict. . ." Aura pointed out one by one. Mokuba laughed at her answer.  
  
"No, not like that Aura! I mean like a thing! Compare him with a thing!"  
  
She was silent as a servant put down milk and cookies for Mokuba. Mokuba quickly dived to it, gobbling it up and tossing one to Kaiba.  
  
"Here's a cookie Seto," said Mokuba happily.  
  
"Cookie," repeated Aura. Mokuba looked at her strangely.  
  
"Sorry, there no more, but I can get some!" said Mokuba apologetically.  
  
"No, not that," She said, laying her arm down to Mokuba, "I mean that's what I think Seto is like. He's like a cookie." Kaiba almost fell down when he heard what she said.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, SHIELDS?!" Kaiba yelled, using her father's last name in replacement for Aura's.  
  
"What I mean is that you're like a cookie." said Aura calmly.  
  
"Why you say that?" questioned Kaiba.  
  
"A cookie, if left untreated, turns hard, and it is hard to get back to its nice, gooeyness. And if left like that, it can never go back to being soft." Aura answered. Kaiba was silent.  
  
"But," She said, continuing, "A cookie is still a cookie. So if you bite hard enough into it, you'll be able to taste its sweet chocolate chips and cookie dough, which never changes, no matter how tough or hard it is."  
  
~*~  
  
He remembered that. That was one of the very few reasons why he still talked to her. Because she gave an actual compliment to him, and besides, if you think about it, Kaiba is like a cookie.  
  
As he thought of this, Kaiba realized how much he owed to Aura. Maybe he should give her his thanks someday. But not in the near future.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand grab his cape, and throw him out of that room, and back into the hallway. He was thrown against the wall, as he fell and crumbled to the ground. He heard a sharp swish, and soon after he felt a searing pain on his back.  
  
When he heard another swish, he quickly rolled to the side, as Kaiba heard a loud thunk near his foot.  
  
"Who are you?!" A female voice said, as Kaiba stood kicked the woman in the stomach. The kick sent her flying across the hall, and straight into an opposing column.  
  
Teeth grinding, the woman stood, staff in hand, charging to Kaiba. Taking a staff to his right, he ran to the woman, ready to strike.  
  
The two staffs met in the air, as they each put all their strength into taking down the other.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kaiba yelled to the woman.  
  
"How dare you ask me, when you are the one who is trespassing!" Said the woman, who threw Kaiba to the wall once more. Running up to him, she held the staff against his neck, which made Kaiba choke for air.  
  
"Are you a Shadow Monster, trying to portray my pupil, Set?" She accused, tightening her grip on the staff. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"M-My n-name is S-s-Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba said, taking his legs and kicking her across the hall once more. That was when he noticed that the woman was also wearing an Egyptian attire, robes only meant for royalty. Her face was covered with a hood.  
  
Taking his own staff and pressing it against her own neck, he said, "Let's find out who you really are, shall we?!" He lifted the hood.  
  
What he saw made him gasp. "Aura?!"  
  
'Wait, this isn't Aura.' He thought to himself. This woman was way too tall for her, but the hairstyles are the same. The only problem was that this woman's hair was longer, and she didn't have the small golden bang on her forehead like Aura did. And her eyes. This woman's eyes have a more grey hue to it than the green.  
  
"What are you?!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
The woman pushed forward, causing Kaiba to fall backward and releasing his hold on the woman.  
  
"I am Maeve, High Priestess of Egypt, sister of the Pharaoh, and Aura's Yami!"  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Ok, got to hurry, cause my sister is strangling me right now. CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please review. Oh, and about Aura's dad, further info on him will appear in later chapters. For now, don't worry bout him. 


	24. Soul Keeper

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 24: Soul Keeper  
  
Kaiba stared at Maeve unbelievingly. '.....What?' He thought, as he stared at the Egyptian's tired form. 'Egypt. . . Yami. . . Sister. . . High Priestess?' Suddenly the word High Priestess and sister sparked a memory into mind.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"... It says that long ago the Pharaoh was not an only child. According to this, he had a sister, an older one. The sister was overly protective of the Pharaoh ever since their father had been assassinated. She vowed that her brother would become Pharaoh, and that she would be his protector for life." Ishizu said.  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes widened as he fit the pieces to the puzzle. 'This woman, whoever she is, is. . .'  
  
"You're the Priestess on that tablet!" Kaiba exclaimed aloud. Maeve stared at him strangely, as she withdrew her weapon and proceeded forward to him. As she approached, Kaiba remembered what Shadi said before.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"The sister got trained into all fighting, learning, and magical skills, and was then known to be wise beyond her years." Shadi said, as he stared up to the tablet.  
  
~*~  
  
That was then when Kaiba knew that he had to be careful with this woman, for she had much more knowledge than he.  
  
"You," She murmured, walking closer and closer to him. Maeve raised her hand high in the air, as if to strike. Kaiba gritted his teeth, ready for the attack.  
  
She took his hand and lifted him to his feet, as Kaiba stared at her in surprise.  
  
"... You are not Set," Maeve said, turning around and walking in the other direction. Confused, he followed her, his cape billowing behind him. Her staff made a soft click against the hard marble floor as Kaiba ran up to her and blocked her path. Maeve stared at him unbelievingly.  
  
"Get out of my way," She ordered, crossing her arms and tapping the staff against the floor.  
  
"I want some answers, lady," he said, "First of all, how do you know Aura? Second, where am I? And third. . ."  
  
"My, my, aren't you a curious one," Maeve interrupted, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She inspected Kaiba, looking up and down. "But, I do not see a trace of Shadow magic OR Egyptian colors in your aura." She snapped her fingers, and out of thin air came two golden chairs, quickly setting the two people on the seats of the chairs. Kaiba was astonished.  
  
"Now then," Maeve said, smiling at his astonished face, "I believe you are not very comfortable in your Egyptian attire. I must apologize for that. The magic in this room likes to do things on their own, like changing our clothing, for example." As Kaiba watched, Maeve waved her staff, and just as sudden as last time, Kaiba's Egyptian attire changed into his original trench coat. He touched his coat, just to see if it was real. Then he looked up to Maeve.  
  
It looked like her clothing changed as well, for she wore the exact same clothes as Aura did. The cape was there, including the sleeveless leather shirt, skirt, leather boots, golden arm and wristbands, golden earrings and necklace band, everything. The only difference was the color, as Aura's was black, and Maeve's was a very dark violet.  
  
She was like an exact duplicate of Aura.  
  
"Staring is not a very proper manner, Kaiba," She stated amusingly. Kaiba would not have noticed this statement, if Maeve hadn't said his name.  
  
"What? How in the world do you know my name?" he asked accusingly.  
  
Twirling her staff, she replied, "In Aura's young days, I remember seeing you and a small black haired boy. And now, I saw you once more, only instead of Aura feeling admiration, she feels resentment towards you. Hm, the irony."  
  
Kaiba said nothing.  
  
"As for your questions. . ." Maeve said, "Like I said before, I am Aura's Yami, and Aura is my Hikari. We are whole together, halves apart. You should have seen this with Yugi and my brother Yami."  
  
Kaiba, who did not listen to the last sentence, stated, "Halves apart, you say? You seem to be pretty whole yourself, even without Aura."  
  
"I do not take flattery," she said sternly, "She may seem like a stone in a river, refusing to continue on with the water's flow. What Aura experienced in her youth was a dreadful thing, and I suggest that you do not doubt that." Maeve stared at him like a cat with a mouse cornered. "Or else."  
  
"As for where you are," she continued, "You happened to appear in my soul room, which I might ask, how in the name of Ra did you come here?"  
  
And so Kaiba explained what happen. How Aura's stone and her journal caused an explosion, and suddenly it brought him there. Maeve nodded her head in response.  
  
"Interesting," Maeve muttered, looking down into her lap. "The lapis lazuli stone brought you here, into my soul room. All I am wondering is how it had the ability to do so."  
  
Kaiba grunted, replying, "I don't know. But right now, all I want to do is get out of here."  
  
He stood out of his chair and was about to leave, until Maeve said, "You cannot."  
  
Turning his head, Kaiba asked, "And why not?"  
  
And with a sad and lonely face, she answered, "Because Aura is not here. Her mind is still in the Shadow Realm."  
  
Kaiba stared at her in disbelief. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Since I am still weak, Aura is the only one with the power to get us out of here, and since her mind is in the Shadow Realm, it isn't possible. Especially with that Shadow Monster taking over our body." Maeve said sadly, pointing to a dark corner. "Do you see that? That is the effect of Lucian's power slowly growing in my soul room. I do not know how long I can hold him off. I need Aura to help me, for I am still weak." Then she shook her head. "I can't feel her anymore, which means, she is as good as dead."  
  
The CEO sat down once more, asking firmly, "What was that room I went into? The one with the statue of the Egyptian goddess?"  
  
"That particular room," she replied, "was a memory of a temple I made to the goddess Isis. Often I go there to pray. Why do you wish to know?"  
  
"Because I saw something in there that made me think, that somehow, Aura is still alive."  
  
Maeve eyes widened in surprise, saying, "What did you see? Tell me!" It looked like she was about to shake the answer out of Kaiba, but he can see the frustration and hope growing inside her eyes, which looked so much like Aura's.  
  
He took a big breath. "I saw Aura in there, playing with a ball. Only she wasn't my age. Instead, she was at the age of seven, and the strange thing is," Kaiba continued, "Aura was laughing. Laughing. Now that is not a trait the Aura Riordan I know has."  
  
But Maeve just sat, eyes wide open and mouth gaping. Suddenly she jumped up, taking Kaiba's hand and walking to the door Kaiba was in not so long ago.  
  
"W-where are we going?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Do you realize what you just found?!" she cried, ignoring Kaiba's question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have just found Aura's Soul Keeper! Oh thank Ra for this sudden change of fates." Maeve said happily, dragging Kaiba toward the door and opening it.  
  
Unfortunately Kaiba had no idea of what a Soul Keeper is.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and The Healer all gathered around the hospital beds that held the sleeping forms of the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was making a slow recovery, but as for Seto Kaiba, he was in a coma, and they were not sure if he was ever going to recover.  
  
"Poor Mokuba," said Tea, sadness filling her eyes.  
  
"If only Seto had listened to my warning," The Healer said, "this may have not happened."  
  
But Yami thought of something else. "Why in the world would Aura give us a weapon? So it can kill us, or help us?" He thought aloud.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"I just can't believe that we already lost four people, Duke, Aura, Mokuba and Kaiba. Who's going to be next?" Tristan stated.  
  
There was silence once more.  
  
Yugi was the only one who was thinking about Aura. 'Where are you?' He thought, kicking the stuffed animals out of his way in his soul room. As Yugi had his own thoughts, he was also listening to their conversation. 'Why Aura? Why did you leave, when you just could have stayed with us?' Frustrated, he was still confused about Aura's motive.  
  
He sighed, not knowing what to do. And just when Yugi was going to ask Yami to take over for a while, he heard a small voice, calling his name.  
  
'Yugi... Yugi...'  
  
Yami heard it also. He turned his head, searching for the speaker.  
  
"Everything alright, Yug'?" Joey asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Y-yes," replied Yami slowly.  
  
'Pl-please.... Someone.... Help him....'  
  
Yami turned his head again, thinking he heard someone. 'Yami, did you hear that, or was it just me?' Yugi asked through mind link. 'Yes, I did hear it.' Yami replied.  
  
'Someone help him!!'  
  
"Aura!" yelled Yami, looking this way and that. Everyone was confused at his sudden antics.  
  
"Is everything alright, Yugi?" asked the Healer.  
  
"It's Aura, she calling me!" he said, as his companions eyes widened.  
  
'He's in trouble!!'  
  
"Someone's in trouble," Yami repeated, "Who is it Aura!? Where are you!?"  
  
'Don't let him find me!!'  
  
"Who?!" he said.  
  
'He's coming!!'  
  
Now everyone else can hear her voice also.  
  
"Aura?!" cried Tea, "You're alive!"  
  
"No way. . ." Tristan and Joey said at once.  
  
'Don't. . . Don't let him take me. . . Please don't!'  
  
"Who, child?!" asked The Healer firmly.  
  
'Seto! Get out of here! I beg of you!!'  
  
'Yami! Tell him to go!! Please!!'  
  
Yami didn't understand. Kaiba was here, so what was she to fear?  
  
"His mind," the Healer murmured.  
  
Then Aura stopped talking. They could not hear her anymore, and they still did not understand what she meant.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Maeve opened the door, motioning Kaiba to go inside. And so, just like before, they went forward in an exceeding speed, until they stopped at the temple of Isis. Just as before they walked up to the statue, looking at its tall structure. They were silent for a moment.  
  
"What had happened when you met her Soul Keeper?" asked Maeve quietly.  
  
"She giggled, held her ball up to my face, and asked if I wanted to play with her." He said, remembering what happened.  
  
"And your answer was?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't really answer to that."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
They were silent once more, as if waiting for an answer to pop out.  
  
"So, how did you meet Aura?" Kaiba asked, breaking the silence. Just as she was about to answer, happy giggles and laughter filled the air, as a ball rolled up to their side. Maeve and Kaiba stared at it.  
  
"Cookie Seto!" the seven year old Aura cried, running up to Kaiba and hugging him. He grunted as the small girl embraced his legs.  
  
"Hey kid," he muttered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she cried, as she turned to get her ball. Aura looked up at Maeve.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" the seven year old ordered, pouting and tapping her foot. Maeve smiled sweetly.  
  
"My name is Maeve," she said, smiling once more. Aura's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yay, another friend!" Aura cried, taking both of their hands and dragging them toward her ball. "Wanna play?!"  
  
"Yes, we would like to play." Maeve replied.  
  
"Yay! Let me get my ball!" Aura ran the other direction to pick the ball up. Maeve turned toward Kaiba.  
  
"Such a sweet child." She murmured. Kaiba nodded as they followed the little girl.  
  
Aura picked up the ball, saying, "Come on! Come on! Let's play in the fields!"  
  
As Aura turned though, she bumped into another person. "Oops! Sorry mister!" She looked up at the person's face as Maeve and Kaiba stared in horror.  
  
Lucian was standing in Aura way, smiling a devilish smile.  
  
"Maeve, Set, welcome to the party," Lucian said, sneering. Aura turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Friend?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"No, he isn't," grunted Kaiba, staring at him angrily.  
  
"How did you get into my soul room?" Maeve ordered, clutching her staff. Lucian smirked.  
  
"This too is my body, Maeve. So now, this is my soul room." He said.  
  
"You don't have a soul, you fiend. How dare you take Aura's body, sending her mind to the Shadow Realm, making her suffer!" yelled Maeve, as she murmured a curse toward Lucian. He held up his hand, making the curse waver to nothing.  
  
"You are pathetic. But you were smart enough to lead me to her." Lucian said, sneering once more. "To Aura's Soul Keeper." He wrapped his arm around Aura, as she held her ball tight.  
  
"I'm scared. . ." Aura whimpered.  
  
"Let her go!" Kaiba yelled angrily, stepping forward and grabbing Aura out of Lucian's grasp. The little girl hugged Kaiba's coat, wanting to go home.  
  
"How dare you." Lucian said. He stretched out his arm, as it grew to a large blade. He struck the blade down, as Aura screamed.  
  
Maeve met contact with the blade with her staff, stopping his attack. 'As her Yami, I must protect her.'  
  
"Persistent fool, give up." Said Lucian lazily, tossing her against the statue of Isis. Maeve fell to the ground, unconscious. That was when Lucian approached Aura and Kaiba. The seven year old whimpered more, as tears fell out of her eyes.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Kaiba yelled, "What do you want with her?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" He said, "Without her Soul Keeper, Aura will cease to exist, and after that, Maeve will be easy kill."  
  
"Why are you so heartless?! This isn't a game!"  
  
"That I know, which is why you, my Priest, will be her downfall."  
  
Kaiba stared at him in disbelief. "What?"  
  
Ignoring him, Lucian turned his attention toward Aura, and said, "Do you like your friend, Aura?"  
  
She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Y-y-yes?"  
  
"Will you do anything for him?"  
  
"Y-y-y-yes?"  
  
"Will you die for your friend?"  
  
That was when Aura collapsed, weeping out tears, crying. Kaiba, who never liked bullies, said, "Look at what you did, you snake!"  
  
But Lucian didn't answer. He stuck out two fingers, as they slowly turned into an arrow. It launched out of his hand, as it headed straight for Kaiba's stomach.  
  
"Noo!!"  
  
The little girl jumped into the arrows' path, as they both made contact with her heart. Kaiba stared in disbelief as Aura slowly turned from a seven year old, to the 17 year old girl she was now. Her outfit was exactly the same as Maeve's, only a black color. The small bang of gold hair hanging on her forehead was stained with blood. Aura staggered backwards, as she turned her head toward Kaiba.  
  
"S-Seto. . .? It. . . It hurts. . ."  
  
She fell, and as she did, she changed back to the little seven year old girl. Aura fell into Lucian's arms.  
  
He grinned as he said, "If you ever want your brother and Aura to see the light of day again, you will help me." Lucian laughed menacingly as he threw the dead corpse to the ground and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
And Kaiba just stared at the dead seven year old. 'She's dead.' He thought. 'She's dead, and it's all my fault.'  
  
"Aura!" Maeve cried, suddenly conscious and running toward them. She pushed Kaiba away, as Maeve held the little girl and sobbed into her hair. "No. . . No. . . Wake up. . . Wake up, I order you!" Tears rolled down her face, but Aura did not listen.  
  
She set Aura's head slowly on the floor, went to the statue of Isis and prayed. Kaiba watched. When she was done, Maeve stared into space, as her hands turned into hard fists.  
  
"Maeve. . .? I'm sorry, I really am. . ." Kaiba started.  
  
"Get out." She murmured, her fists shaking.  
  
"GET OUT!" Maeve screamed, raising her staff swinging it toward Kaiba. Kaiba was sent flying backwards as he fell into a vortex, sending him out of the soul room and into the real world. Maeve stood there, fists shaking. Then she collapsed, and cried and cried, like she would never stop.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucian stepped into the light of the sun, as he approached his two servants, Shanek and Y. Bakura.  
  
"What happened, my lord?" Shanek asked as Lucian came to them.  
  
"I have done what was needed to be done."  
  
Y. Bakura grinned. "So, that means. . ."  
  
"That the Priest is now our loyal lapdog," Lucian said, smirking.  
  
"What about that wench, Maeve?" sneered Shanek.  
  
"A royal pile of tears."  
  
Shanek raised his eyebrows. "And of Aura. . .?"  
  
"I 'killed' her Soul Keeper," Lucian said devilishly.  
  
Y. Bakura's eyes widened in surprise. "You 'killed' her Soul Keeper? Her ka?"  
  
"Not exactly. . ."  
  
"What do you mean my lord?" asked Shanek.  
  
Lucian grinned. "Let's just say that, little Aura is no longer better than the Priest."  
  
Shanek and Y. Bakura understood, as they grinned.  
  
"So you mean. . ." Y. Bakura said.  
  
"She will work well against the Pharaoh, and the Priest especially, since his heart is now filled with guilt for her 'death'."  
  
"Quite ingenious my lord," Shanek replied.  
  
"I'm quite impressed myself." Y. Bakura said.  
  
Lucian ignored them, as he walked up to the bank of the Nile to stare at his reflection. What he saw was Aura, only with white hair and strange markings on her face.  
  
'Soon Pharaoh, soon.' Lucian thought.  
  
"Let's move, I believe we have a kingdom to demolish," Lucian ordered to his servants. They grinned, as shadows appeared from beneath them and took them to the city where Yami and the others were being held.  
  
And so the battle began.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
So sad. I hate writin' stuff like this. Okay, so Aura is dead pretty much. Yup. Dead. Oh wait a second, what about her mind. . .? Want to know what happens? Read the next chapter. 


	25. When Things Go Too Far

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 25: When Things Go To Far  
  
The heart monitor linked up to Kaiba's body started to beep fast. Yami and the others looked up from their magazines and food, wondering what the commotion was about. As their eyes laid on the monitor, Yami's eyes began to widen.  
  
"Oh my god," whispered Tea, setting her magazine down and running out the door.  
  
"Someone, call a doctor! Fast!" yelled Joey, as they all crowded around the CEO. Kaiba shook a little from the machines equipped to him. A single drop of blood started to form on his hand.  
  
'What's going on, Yami?' Yugi asked quickly through mind link.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
Suddenly Tea came back, dragging a doctor into the room.  
  
"Over here!" she cried, as the Egyptian doctor came to one side of the bed. A nurse came also, with another set of equipment for situations like these.  
  
Slowly they did their work, fully aware of what was to happen.  
  
Kaiba was going to awaken from the coma.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
About 5 or so minutes later, the doctors were done. All stared at Kaiba, wondering why he was not waking up.  
  
"What is taking the lad so long, doctor?" asked the Healer. The doctor was silent.  
  
"We just wait. It is usually the patient's decision if they would want to wake up or not," the Egyptian said so everyone could understand.  
  
So the doctor clapped his hands, saying, "Well, my work here is done, if any problems shall turn up, please come to me or any other doctor in the building." And so, with the nurse following close by, they walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Then, as if waiting for the doctor to leave, Kaiba opened his eyes, sitting up with wide eyes, coughing.  
  
"Kaiba! You're awake!" Yami exclaimed, as they all crowded around him once more.  
  
"W-where am I. . .?" Kaiba asked, eyes grave.  
  
"In the hospital, man. When you touched that book, it gave out a huge explosion, and it knocked you out." Tristan explained.  
  
"Mokuba," the patient said slowly, "Mokuba. Is he alright?!"  
  
"He's just fine, in fact, he is right beside you." Yami said, pointing to the bed beside him. Kaiba turned his head, to see his brother sleeping happily.  
  
He sighed in relief. "Thank god," Kaiba murmured.  
  
"What in the world has happened, Seto? Why in the world did the stone explode?!" the Healer asked, concerned.  
  
Kaiba didn't hear, for he remembered what happened just a few moments ago.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
But Lucian didn't answer. He stuck out two fingers, as they slowly turned into an arrow. It launched out of his hand, as it headed straight for Kaiba's stomach.  
  
"Noo!!"  
  
The little girl jumped into the arrows' path, as they both made contact with her heart. Kaiba stared in disbelief as Aura slowly turned from a seven year old, to the 17 year old girl she was now. Her outfit was exactly the same as Maeve's, only a black color. The small bang of gold hair hanging on her forehead was stained with blood. Aura staggered backwards, as she turned her head toward Kaiba.  
  
"S-Seto. . .? It. . . It hurts. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba didn't realize the full meaning of what happened before, until now.  
  
"Oh no. . ." he said, eyes widening. Everyone stared at him with concern.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaiba?" asked Yami.  
  
"She's gone," he said.  
  
"Who is?" Tea asked him.  
  
Kaiba didn't answer, for he realized that he was the cause of her death. That he, the Seto Kaiba, was the cause of a little girl's death.  
  
"Aura's gone. She dead," Kaiba said suddenly.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as it slowly sank in to their brains.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Flashback * Party at Shields Mansion * 6 years ago * Kaiba's POV  
  
"You are Gozaburo's new sons, aren't you?" a small girl asked me and Mokuba. I stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
"And who would like to know?" I muttered, as Mokuba hid behind me. The girl ignored me, and walked up to Mokuba. I turned my head to see what she would do.  
  
The girl, taking her skirts and slowly sitting down on the ground, asked Mokuba quietly, "You must be Mokuba." My little brother nodded quickly, trying to hide from her.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she said softly, holding out her hand, "My name is Aura. Aura Riordan. My father owns Shields Enterprises. You should be proud. Your Step-Father is a good and rich businessman."  
  
I snorted, as she turned to me with an unimpressed look. "And you must be Seto, the boy genius."  
  
"And how do you know that girl?" I sneered.  
  
"Well, this party IS dedicated to the new sons of Gozaburo Kaiba."  
  
That kept my mouth shut.  
  
Turning her attention toward Mokuba, she asked softly, "Do you want to play for a while?" Mokuba, hesitant, nodded, and looked up to me. I snorted, and shrugged.  
  
Her face blank, Aura said, "Alright then, lets go." She turned toward the ballroom the adults were in, as her light violet dress rippled behind her. "Follow me."  
  
We followed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
We crisscrossed in and out of the groups of adults, bowing and saying hi every now and then to some important people. I noticed that our path seemed to avoid Gozaburo and her father, Mr. Shields. When we finally reached the end of the ballroom, we stepped into the kitchens to where the servants were.  
  
Above the muffled shouts and orders, Aura yelled, "This way!" and continued on forward. Annoyed, I was hesitant to follow, but with Mokuba's eagerness to leave the ballroom, I continued on anyway.  
  
I guess the servants were accustomed to Aura's visits, since they let her pass and even asked if she would like anything.  
  
After what seemed like a decade, we finally got out of the kitchen, with Mokuba eating a spicy chicken wing. I held his hand tightly as we walked up to the strange girl with the tanned skin.  
  
"Well? Where are we?" I demanded. She put a finger to her lips, making a shushing sound. Motioning us forward, she pushed on a certain part of the wall.  
  
The bookcase slowly turned, revealing a secret room. Aura went into it, and motioned us to follow. Mokuba, now putting his trust on her, followed happily, while he dragged me behind. The hidden door shut behind us as we stared at our surroundings.  
  
It was a small circular room, with a small window to one side and a few chairs here and there. A rug was placed in the center, as the girl turned on the light. We looked up to see a small chandelier hanging above us.  
  
Aura sighed as she fell backward into a cushioned chair, saying, "Finally." She loosened the skirt around her waist to make breathing easier. She motioned us to do the same, and we gladly did. As we threw the ties and jackets to the floor, we all threw ourselves on the pillows on the floor.  
  
"Now that we are finally out of that of that ghastly room," Aura said, revealing a small accent, "We can talk about more important things."  
  
"You, I noticed something about you. . ." I muttered.  
  
"Oh really? What?"  
  
"You're not Japanese, right? You're adopted like us, right?" Mokuba asked for me, still eating the chicken wing. She shook her head.  
  
"Not exactly. Mr. Shields is really my father, but my mother. . ." Aura said quietly, looking away, "died, a few years ago. With my younger brother, as well."  
  
I looked up suddenly, thinking she's been through the same thing we had. 'Finally, someone to talk to.' I thought.  
  
"My mother was not Japanese though. She was an Egyptian, and I lived most of my life there. It was only when my mother and my younger brother died did I move to Domino." Aura continued.  
  
But Mokuba looked sad. "Your Mom AND your brother died?" He asked, looking at me, "I'm kinda ok with Mommy and Dad gone, but if Seto left, I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
I looked at him with gratitude, because I felt the same way, but as I stared at the half Japanese and half Egyptian, Aura looked sad. I figured that she wished she could have had the same bond with her brother, if he wasn't dead.  
  
Her face turning back to its blank mask, she said, "Watch out for Gozaburo."  
  
I looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You just got here, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"That means you don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.  
  
"Look, the people here are vile creatures, not caring about anyone but themselves and their stupid idiotic companies."  
  
I was stunned. She was referring to the people her father worked with.  
  
"My father and your step-father are the worst of them. In fact," Aura turned her head, ashamed, "I HATE my father. He never, EVER tried to help my mother and my brother and I back in Egypt. He just forgot about us and put his attention toward his stupid company. He cares about his inventions more than he cares about his family!" I saw she was trying very hard to control her anger. "I would have rather died with my REAL family than be stuck with this madman."  
  
Suddenly Aura turned her head toward me. "You must be careful with Kaiba, Seto. He is even madder than my father. If you let your guard down once, you'll be sucked into his plan for Kaiba Corp."  
  
That was when she turned her head away from me, as her face was engulfed in the shadows. "Remember what I said," she muttered, "Or you'll regret it."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba explained what happened to only Yami and the Healer, thinking that only they would understand. As the rest of the group stood outside the room, Yami and the Healer slowly sank in the information.  
  
"You. . . You've met my sister," Yami said slowly, as if not believing it himself. "I forgot about her in all this commotion. Is she alright?" Kaiba nodded.  
  
"I can't believe Lucian would kill her KA," the Healer said, "Even shadow monsters have enough respect to preserve the ka of their victims."  
  
"Apparently this one didn't mind at all." Said Yami angrily, pounding his fist on the counter, "Now she's gone."  
  
"We've got to do something, fast," Kaiba said, "Lucian said that he's going to use me to help him. Somehow."  
  
"But what can we do? Aura was the one who knew what was to happen, and now she's gone, her ka shattered." Yami stated.  
  
They were all silent.  
  
But Yami couldn't take this anymore. It was as if history was repeating itself, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
"I've got to get out of here." Yami muttered, storming out the door. His friends were telling him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Yami knew he had no control over anything anymore. He wasn't Pharaoh anymore.  
  
He was just a commoner.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Lucian grinned as he felt the Pharaoh's anger. 'So you have finally cracked, have you Pharaoh?' He thought, holding onto the shoulder of a hooded woman.  
  
"Is everything in place?" asked Lucian, as his Egyptian attire clinked together.  
  
Y. Bakura nodded. "All is ready," he said.  
  
Giving a signal, Shanek signaled to his Millennium Hunters forward, as they all stepped up in front of the Shadow Monster. There must have been over a hundred Millennium Hunters in command of Lucian.  
  
But he was unimpressed.  
  
"Is this all you have?" Lucian asked, as his ponytail (an attempt to look manlier) swished in the wind.  
  
"I've assembled as many as I could have, Master," Shanek replied, as the Millennium Hunters all bowed down in unison.  
  
Lucian snorted, as he held the hooded woman tightly. "Amunet can do better than that," He said, smirking at the woman, "can you?"  
  
The woman nodded in response.  
  
"Now," Lucian said, smiling, "I shall take the ka of the Millennium Hunters to make my transformation complete."  
  
He raised his hands high in the air, murmuring words of a dark and ugly language. The woman looked on, as Shanek and Y. Bakura lit the ritual fires.  
  
The Millennium Hunters, unaware of what's happening, looked around franticly. Some even tried to leave, but was only stopped by an invisible wall, made by the woman named Amunet.  
  
Suddenly black shadows sprang out of Lucian's body, sucking in the ka of the Millennium Hunters. They ran in horror, but it proved unsuccessful, for they were stopped by the wall. Each shadow ate the Millennium Hunters' ka, until all that was left was a pile of dead men.  
  
As the shadows went into Lucian's mouth, his body soon changed shape. His womanly figure disappeared, and in place of it was a manly one. The markings on his face remained, as his face slowly changed, his ears as pointy as an elf's, his long pearl white hair shredding away any golden strands of hair. White bangs appeared on his face, floating above his demon like eyes.  
  
If there was any sign of Aura's body being over taken by a Shadow Monster, it did not show. Instead, a man stood in place of it, grinning harder than anyone has ever had before. Lucian chuckled.  
  
"At last. . ." He said, staring into his hands, "I am free of that woman's body!" Lucian looked up to the sky. "And I have you to thank Priest."  
  
He turned his attention toward Shanek and Y. Bakura, their mouths close to dropping. "Never had I felt so much power. You two have done well." Lucian said. He patted down his Egyptian robes, then taking the Millennium Rod in his hand and holding the Millennium Orb in the other, he turned toward Amunet.  
  
Placing the Millennium Orb around her neck, he told her, "You have done well, my lotus flower. You have done stupendous work. Now, as my gift to you, you can move your body as you command, speak your voice, anything." He held her chin in his hand. "You have deserved it."  
  
"Now go to the city of Egypt, and find the Pharaoh and Priest and bring them to me. Kill anyone who gets in your way." Lucian ordered.  
  
"Yes," Amunet muttered, "yes Master. . . My lord Lucian. . ."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami walked out into the streets, kicking the sand out of his way. He bit his lip, thinking about his sister.  
  
'Maeve. . . I'm so sorry. . . I couldn't protect you or Aura from Lucian. . .' He thought, hands in his pockets.  
  
Shoulders heavy with guilt, he continued on, remembering all that Maeve taught him.  
  
"To proceed on to the future, you must forget your past."  
  
"In the times of war, there is no such thing as friends, family, or foe. There is only the honor of your heart."  
  
As he repeated these quotes in his head, Yami suddenly heard a scream. Eyes widening, he noticed it was from the hospital. Quickly he ran, turning this way and that, ignoring the merchants' demands.  
  
As he turned the corner, he heard a sword slash, and another scream.  
  
Suddenly Yami saw blood on the walls, as the Egyptians ran away in horror. Finally he made it to the hospital, and he saw his friends outside, and Kaiba fully dressed.  
  
"Yugi! Where the heck were you?!" Kaiba yelled, as Yami came up to them.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked, but his friends didn't have to answer.  
  
A hooded woman was walking slowly toward them, with two swords stained with blood, one in each hand. The Millennium Orb glowed brightly on her neck.  
  
'The Millennium Orb?' thought Yami.  
  
Men armed with rifles came quickly, and in a crouching position, shot bullets to her. Tea, Joey, and Tristan gaped at what they were doing.  
  
Throwing the two swords in the air, the woman stopped and flipped into the air, dodging the bullets. She grinned as she fell to the ground with a thud. Now it was the solders' turn to gape.  
  
She curled her fingers into a fist, as the rifles curled and fell into pieces as the solders stared in disbelief. Kaiba, Yami and The Healer did as well.  
  
Then, giving the gunmen an inappropriate hand gesture, she took the two swords out of the air and ran toward them, slashing three of the solders heads off and killing the rest with a single slash. The three heads rolled to the group of friends, as blood trailed everywhere with Tea and the Healer screaming.  
  
Withdrawing the swords to her side, she walked up to them slowly. Yami and Kaiba protected Joey, Tea, Tristan, and the Healer as the woman slowly stood face to face with them.  
  
"What do you want?" Yami ordered, as his friends quickly ducked behind him.  
  
The woman didn't answer, as she said slowly, "You. . ."  
  
"Why do you have Aura's necklace?!" ordered Kaiba angrily.  
  
She didn't say anything, as she threw the two blood stained swords away. Yami and Kaiba were dumbfounded as the woman reached up and slowly stroked the locket on Kaiba's neck. The assassin pulled it off, opened it, and showed it to Kaiba.  
  
"If. . . You do not. . . Cooperate. . . He shall suffer. . . The same fate. . . The solders did. . ." The woman said slowly, pointing to Mokuba's picture. Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldn't. . ." He said.  
  
Yami noticed a solder, bleeding to death, slowly creep up behind the hooded woman, with a dagger in his hand. He raised it high in the air, ready to strike.  
  
The woman was quicker though, as she summoned the sword she used to her side, and struck the solder behind her. He coughed, and reached out his hand to hold on to something, and that something was the woman's hood.  
  
As the solder fell to the ground, Yami and Kaiba gasped at the woman's appearance. And as Joey, Tea, Tristan, and the Healer stared at her face, they gasped also.  
  
The assassin was Aura, with her black hair tied in a high ponytail and her four golden locks of hair on her shoulders to her chest. Her attire changed to a leather jumpsuit, with daggers and swords and other weapons on her belt. Her cape billowed in the wind. Her Millennium Orb glowed slightly.  
  
"Aura?!" Yami yelled in surprise.  
  
"This is impossible! You. . . You died. . . I saw you die!" Kaiba cried, stepping away.  
  
"My. . . Name. . . is not. . . Aura. . ." Aura whispered, "My name. . . is. . . Amunet. . . Loyal servant of Lucian. . . Future ruler of this pathetic world. . ."  
  
Kaiba and Yami backed away, as Aura continued to say,  
  
"And I have come to take you as my prisoners."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Hoo- YA! I'm over chapter 25! Who da bomb?! Well, anywho, this is the 25 chapter. How is Aura alive again, you say?! Find out in the next chapter of The Millennium Ritual. Review too!  
  
Thanks to my loyal reviewers  
  
The Silent Reaper (Gives me good advice.)  
  
Kristine (I always look forward to your reviews.)  
  
Huh? Oh (SOOO FUNNY!) 


	26. When Misery Is Silent

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 26: When Misery Is Silent  
  
"Aura, what nonsense are you speaking of?!" The Healer cried, as she walked up to Amunet (Aura). Immediately Amunet lifted her sword, pointing its tip to the old woman.  
  
"Not a step closer hag. Or heads will be rolling," Amunet sneered, as Kaiba and Yami ushered the Healer to step aside. Obediently, she stepped aside, sad.  
  
"As for you, Pharaoh, Priest, you shall be coming with me, or your loved ones shall suffer the consequences." She threatened.  
  
But Kaiba was still not convinced. "You can't be Aura. . . You can't. It's impossible! I saw you die, your Soul Keeper died, right in front of my eyes!" Kaiba said in confusion.  
  
Amunet eyed the CEO suspiciously. "Although I have not had the least bit of recollection of my past during the days of my new life," she murmured, staring at him, "I know that somehow, YOU were the cause of my death, whoever you are." Glaring at him, Amunet pointed the sword at his neck, the blade reflecting the sunlight. Kaiba was silent with heavy guilt.  
  
Lucian's servant noticed his hesitation. "So," Amunet said, "It's true. What my master has spoken of was not false. So why not cut off that pretty little head of yours?" The blade slid across Kaiba's throat, as drops of crimson blood fell to his white trench coat. Yami stepped forward.  
  
"Now that's enough! Whether you are Aura or not, you have no right to do such things to innocent people!" Yami yelled, using his famous glare against the assassin. Unfortunately, it did not impress her.  
  
Chuckling, Amunet said, "I will not kill him, for my master shall need him and yourself for his conquest. Besides, I don't see how YOU, out of all people, should tell me that killing innocent people is a ghastly thing." Yami's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
'She knows.' Yugi says. Yami did not respond to Yugi's statement.  
  
"Now come with me. You can make this easy, or you can make it hard." Ordered Amunet, holding up her sword once more.  
  
"Never, we will never give in." Yami murmured dangerously. The girl eyed him curiously.  
  
"Is that so. . .?" She said quietly.  
  
Suddenly Amunet pushed aside Yami and Kaiba, and went past Joey, Tristan, and the Healer to hold Tea with the sword by the neck. Tea whimpered as the sleek, shiny surface of the blade was held just under her chin. Amunet held Tea by twisting her arm behind her back, making Tea feel even more pain.  
  
"Let her go!" Joey yelled, taking a step closer.  
  
"Nu-uh," Amunet said, "Take one more step and she'll end up like the solders."  
  
Joey stopped in his tracks, as Tea whimpered, "Guys. . .?"  
  
"If you hurt her. . ." Tristan threatened.  
  
"I won't if you give the Pharaoh and Priest to me." She said easily, as she slid the sword back and forth on Tea's skin.  
  
"D-don't d-d-d-do it!" Tea stuttered, as her body was shaking in horror.  
  
"Aura, you have to let her go!" Joey said once more. Amunet sighed, bored.  
  
"How many times did I say that my name is not Aura?" She said, raising her sword from Tea's neck. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief, as Amunet led the sword downward.  
  
". . . Oh well. . ." the murderer said, pushing Tea away. Suddenly Amunet jumped forward to Joey, drawing the sword and aiming for his chest. Joey looked on in horror as Tea screamed.  
  
Suddenly the sword stopped, as everyone stared in amazement at its wielder.  
  
Amunet was shaking vigorously, as she dropped the weapon and held her shoulders, shivering.  
  
Her Millennium Orb was shining brightly as she cried in confusion, "Wha-what is the meaning of this?!" Amunet heard a high pitched scream in her head, as she screamed as well, dropping to her knees on the Egyptian sand.  
  
"What's happening?" Kaiba asked in wonder. Yami stared at the Millennium Orb.  
  
"Maeve is doing this. . ." He murmured.  
  
Growling, Amunet raised to her feet, screaming, "Damn you!! If I can't kill you. . . Then I shall have to weaken you!" Uttering a spell, her green eyes blazing with hatred, Amunet raised herself to the air, as she went up to the fourth story of the hospital.  
  
"Wh-what's she gonna do?" Tea said, scared. That was when Kaiba realized something.  
  
"Mokuba's on the fourth floor!" Kaiba cried.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes, peering into the eyes of Serenity Wheeler. She had a worried look on her face.  
  
"W-where am I?" He said, scratching his mass of black hair.  
  
"You're in the hospital, Mokuba. You're going to be just fine," Serenity said, "I want to thank you for saving me."  
  
Mokuba nodded, accepting her gratitude. That was when Mokuba stared at Mr. Motto, staring out of the large window overlooking the city. There was a frown on his face.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked, as Mr. Motto looked behind him.  
  
"Aura is here. . ." Mr. Motto murmured, as Serenity's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"You mean, Lucian actually came?! When Mokuba's hurt?!" Serenity cried, stepping up to the window.  
  
"No, it's actually Aura, in the flesh. But if Lucian took over her body, why is she, and not Lucian, here?" Mr. Motto wondered, as he saw Aura walk up the street, acting as if she was walking on a normal Domino day.  
  
"But what happened to Seto and the others?" asked Mokuba sleepily.  
  
"They went outside to check their surroundings, just a few minutes before you woke up." Serenity replied.  
  
Suddenly a blast was heard, as Mr. Motto and Serenity saw Aura (Amunet) raising her hand. In the hand was a sphere of dark magic, as it destroyed another house on her right side. Both houses crumbled to the ground as Egyptians ran away in horror.  
  
"By God!" the grandfather cried, as Aura revealed a sword from her cape and started to go on a killing spree. Blood was everywhere, as bodies started to drop to the ground.  
  
That was when the solders started to come in. But as they breathed a sigh of relief, they saw that the solders were shooting her.  
  
"No!" Serenity cried, as gunshots were heard in the air. But, as easily as jumping a crack on the sidewalk, Aura dodged all of the bullets, much to the two people's relief. To their horror, Aura killed all of them.  
  
"What's going on?!" Mokuba cried, as he heard screams in the air.  
  
Serenity and Mr. Motto did not reply, as they saw Aura meeting up with the others, more than once putting her sword to one of their necks and almost killing another. That was when they saw her crumble to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Joey!" she said in relief, when the sword did not reach his chest. Serenity sank to the ground, thanking God that he was okay.  
  
Mr. Motto, however, continued to look on. Even though he couldn't hear what they were saying, it was obvious that Aura was angry. Suddenly, Aura was slowly rising in the air, and to his horror, it seemed like her destination was the fourth story, the floor that they are on now.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Mr. Motto cried, grabbing Serenity's arm and pushing himself and Serenity by the bed in front of Mokuba.  
  
"What's--?" Mokuba started to say, but he was soon stopped, as he saw a figure appear in front of the window.  
  
Amunet (Aura), her hair tied in a ponytail, with her golden strands of hair on her chest, appeared in front of the window, glaring at the three people in front of her. Curling her fingers to a fist, the window shattered to a million pieces, as she stepped onto the floor, walking toward them. Her feet made a crunching sound as the pieces of glass broke under her weight.  
  
"Move out of the way," Amunet said menacingly, as her cape flowed behind her.  
  
"What has happened to you Aura?!" Mr. Motto cried, as he tried to cover Serenity and Mokuba.  
  
Amunet, not even bothered by the name, said, "I have come here to receive the Priest's brother."  
  
"You can't!" Serenity cried, covering Mokuba herself. Mokuba looked on with amazement. Amunet stared at them unbelievingly.  
  
With a simple wave of her hand, Mr. Motto and Serenity were thrown to the opposing wall, making them fall to the ground, unconscious. That was when she went up to Mokuba.  
  
"A-Aura?" Mokuba whispered. Amunet did not listen.  
  
Taking the wounded boy by the waist, Amunet ran to the window and jumped out the window lattice, as Mokuba screamed.  
  
Kaiba saw his brother and recognized his voice. "Mokuba!!" He cried, "Aura, what have you done with him?!"  
  
"I shall give you three days!" Amunet cried, as she continued to float in the air, "Only three days for you to surrender the Pharaoh and Priest to Lord Lucian, or this boy's head shall be on a pike and be used as a battle trophy!" Amunet cackled menacingly as shadows crept around her and Mokuba, disappearing to wherever they're going.  
  
Everyone was silent as Kaiba ran forward, screaming, "MOKUBA!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
As the shadows faded away, Amunet and Mokuba landed softly on the Egyptian sand, as Mokuba stared at the tall structure before him.  
  
It was the most magnificent and horrible sight Mokuba has ever seen, as he stared at the black pyramid. The pyramid made of blocks of obsidian, it stood tall and mighty, sunlight reflecting off its sleek and dark surface.  
  
Amunet grabbed Mokuba's arm, dragging him to the pyramid. He grimaced as the pain from his wound just grew. Then Mokuba looked up at Amunet curiously, as they slowly approached the pyramid. They stopped, as Amunet closed her eyes and started murmuring a spell.  
  
Looking at her, Mokuba said, "Aura? What's the matter?"  
  
"Quiet boy, I need to concentrate," she murmured, raising her arms in the air. That was when she started to chant a song.  
  
Ammuna se o sa re O Ra anna re sa re Ani ammos o sa re Ammuna se o sa re. . .  
  
When Amunet finished, Mokuba said in wonder, "That was beautiful, Aura. . ." She didn't reply as part of the pyramid slid open, to reveal a hallway. Grabbing his arm once more, she dragged him inside the dark hallway. Taking a torch, Amunet led the way, as Mokuba clutched her hand. When Mokuba felt something drop in his hand, he stared at it to find out that it was blood. Amunet's hand was bleeding, as a large cut began to swell.  
  
"You're hurt!" Mokuba exclaimed, as they stopped to inspect the wound.  
  
"Just a small cut," Amunet muttered, "Nothing to worry over."  
  
Unfortunately for Amunet, Mokuba didn't think so. Taking a part of his bandage from his own wound, he wrapped it around Amunet's cut, as Amunet looked on, silent.  
  
"There, that's better," announced Mokuba, smiling. She was still silent, as she led them across the hall. Finally, they reached their destination, as the door opened with a creak. Mokuba hid behind her, clutching her cape. Looking at the small boy, Amunet held Mokuba's hand tighter.  
  
"Ah, my lotus flower, you have arrived," Lucian said, embracing her, "and you have brought the spoils, yes?"  
  
"My lord," Amunet murmured, bowing and kissing his hand, "I was not able to touch them, for each time I threatened to kill them, a sharp scream was heard, making me unable to hurt them. Forgive me master, I have failed you."  
  
With not the least bit of anger showing, he said, "Not to worry, my child. But surely you have brought something to bargain them with?"  
  
Hesitating a little, Amunet ushered Mokuba up front, making Lucian's eyebrows go up in surprise.  
  
"And who is this. . .?" He murmured, as Mokuba hid behind her cape once more.  
  
"This is the Priest's brother. I told them that if they do not hand over the Priest and Pharaoh, this boy's head shall be on a pike and used as a battle trophy." Amunet muttered, as Mokuba shook in horror.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Lucian said, stroking his chin, "Very well. Take the boy into one of the cells in the dungeon, and keep him there until the appropriate time."  
  
"Yes my lord," Amunet said, hesitating. Bowing once more, she led Mokuba to the dungeons, closing the door after her.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amunet threw the boy into a cell, as he called out, "Aura! Please! Don't leave me here! I'm scared!" The servant did not listen to his calls.  
  
As she walked down the halls, she thought of Mokuba, as she stared at the bandage he gave her. Amunet shook her head, thinking, 'Snap out of it, Amunet! Why are you suddenly going soft for a weak little boy?!' Much to her annoyance, the boy reminded her of something, but what? When she wondered what his name was, suddenly Amunet knew what it was.  
  
Mokuba.  
  
'Wait a moment, how can I remember his name when I never met him before?' Amunet thought, stopping and rustling her hair.  
  
'What is wrong with me? Who am I? And why did those. . . those people didn't try to hurt me?' Amunet was confused. She turned her head, looking at the dungeon door.  
  
'Maybe the little boy has the answers to my questions.'  
  
Amunet, taking a bit of food, blanket, and clothes, walked back toward the dungeon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba looked up as he saw the door slowly open. On the other side, he saw Amunet, with food, blankets, and clothes. She walked over to him, opening the cell door. Walking inside the cell with a torch, Amunet set the torch on a holder and sat down on the opposite direction of Mokuba. He stared on in amazement. Amunet looked down into her hands with a sad look on her face. Suddenly she looked up into Mokuba's eyes, her face filled with grief.  
  
"Help me find out who I am. . ." she said.  
  
The sun slowly started to set, as night began to fall upon Egypt.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami opened his eyes.  
  
He was in the throne room in his temple at Egypt, as Yami realized that he was back home. Staring down at his clothes, Yami also found out that he was in his Egyptian attire, the same he wore 5,000 years ago.  
  
"What is happening?" he whispered in wonder, staring at his hands.  
  
"Yami," a voice said. Yami stood, frozen, realizing who the speaker was.  
  
"M-Maeve?" Yami said, turning around.  
  
And so it was. Maeve stood behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Welcome home, my brother." Maeve said, smiling.  
  
Unable to cover it, he embraced his sister, as Maeve patted his back.  
  
"There, there, Pharaohs don't cry," she said, smiling once more. He backed away, to take a look at his sister.  
  
"You're alive! I can't believe you're here!" he cried, laughing a little. Maeve laughed also, but their happiness would not last long.  
  
"Yami, you must help me," Maeve replied, her voice serious, "and Aura. Lucian plans to take over the world, and you must stop that from ever occurring."  
  
"What you are telling me now is what I already know."  
  
"You don't understand. He shall do something far worse than ruling the world."  
  
"What will he do?"  
  
"He is not satisfied with the world right now. Therefore, he shall destroy it, killing every single living thing on the planet."  
  
"That's crazy, he'll never have enough—"  
  
"Lucian already has enough power. And now that he has Aura in his clutches, I don't know what to do."  
  
Yami raised his eyebrows. "How do you know this, sister?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't have time to explain Yami!" Maeve said, shaking the Pharaoh, "Listen! Lucian shall use Aura in his conquest! If you don't save her, the world shall crumble!"  
  
But Yami was still confused. "I-I don't understand. . ."  
  
That was when she started shaking. "Curse it," She muttered, staring at her hand, "He knows I'm here. I don't have much time, so I'll just tell you this. Remember this well, my brother."  
  
Yami nodded, as Maeve said, "Memories of a forgotten past are things that will always last. Find the memory most dear to her true name, and that will be the way to save the world's days." Closing her eyes, she said her final words, "Good bye Yami."  
  
"Wait!" Yami yelled, reaching out his hand. But it was an empty cause, for Maeve disappeared, and Yami woke up to the dark night, to the soft ticking of the hospital clocks.  
  
'Just. . . Just a dream.' He thought, covering himself with his blanket once more. 'I shall speak of it to the others in the morning.' But when Yami soon fell to sleep, Kaiba had an unusual dream of his own.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba was falling, falling into a pit of darkness and despair. But, much to his surprise, he was calm, as if he had experienced this before. Turning his head this way and that, it seemed as if he was searching for something. Much to his confusion, Kaiba didn't know what he was looking for. Somehow though, he knew that when he found it, he would know.  
  
It turns out the pit was not a bottomless one, as Kaiba fell to the ground headfirst. Groaning, he shook his head and sat up, feeling quite dizzy indeed. His eyesight blurry, Kaiba saw a figure in front of him. When his eyesight cleared, he knew who it was.  
  
Aura stood in front of him, dressed in a white Egyptian dress, her hands clasped together behind her back. She stared at him curiously. Kaiba did the same. As they stayed in that position for a moment, Aura pointed to her right, as Kaiba turned his head to look.  
  
It was as if time went backwards, for Kaiba saw Mokuba, Aura, and himself playing with a ball, but they weren't the age they were now. They were the age six years ago, the first year they met. Mokuba and Aura were playing happily, while little Kaiba was at the sidelines. Noticing Kaiba was missing the fun, Aura grabbed his hand and dragged the blushing Kaiba to the ball. Unfortunately Kaiba the CEO was confused. What did this all mean?  
  
Then the most dreadful thing happened. Amunet suddenly appeared in front of the three children, and slashed Mokuba and Kaiba with her sword. Little Aura gasped as her friends' bodies fell to the ground. Sobbing, she took her friends' bodies and held them tight, attempting to protect them from Amunet, who looked on sadly. Kaiba was still confused.  
  
Suddenly it became dark, and the only light showing was the light shining above the people there. Kaiba stood up, staring into Aura's eyes. Which one, he did not know. Then, just as sudden as before, little Aura, Mokuba, and Kaiba disappeared, with Aura giving a sad look to Kaiba the CEO. After that Amunet disappeared, giving Kaiba a look of despair. All that was left was Aura and himself.  
  
"Help me remember," she whispered, holding his hand.  
  
"Remember what?" Kaiba asked, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Who I am," Aura replied, as the darkness started to engulf her. Kaiba stared in shock as she reached out her hand, the darkness destroying her.  
  
"Wait. . ." he said, reaching out his hand as well. But Aura made no movement to free herself of the shadows. Instead, as their hands reached, she gave him a duel monsters card, and disappeared. Kaiba looked at the card he was given.  
  
Wingweaver.  
  
Kaiba was dreaming the whole night, not knowing that that very card was upon his chest, his hand holding it tightly.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
YES! DONE! *clap clap* This is by far the longest time I worked on a chapter, but now I'm done. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took me a LONG time. Please review! 


	27. True Name

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Chapter 27: True Name  
  
Amunet slammed the dungeon door behind her, saying angrily, "You're wrong, boy. And once your damn brother hands himself over to Lord Lucian, you shall pay dearly."  
  
Striding down the hall, she cradled her cheek, thinking of what they had talked all night about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your name's Aura, not Amunet." Mokuba said chewing on the apple she had given him. The woman chuckled softly.  
  
"That is where you are mistaken. My name IS Amunet. That is the only thing I am sure about." She replied, twiddling with the dagger in her hand. The ebony haired boy gulped loudly.  
  
Amunet continued, "And I did not ask for what my name is. I asked how you know of me. How those little friends of yours know of me as well."  
  
"I'm not totally sure of how the others met you," said Mokuba slowly, "but I know how Seto and I did. We met you at Gozaburo's party, remember?" She shook her head in response.  
  
Kaiba's brother sighed, saying, "You HAVE to remember, Aura. That day you told us how much you hate your father, and how he and all the others were just a bunch of corporate jerks! And then after that, we hang out together all the time, playing and dreaming of how we would get out of there. How can you forget that?" His face darkened with sadness. "Forget us?"  
  
Amunet frowned at his question. How can she remember them, if she can't remember anything else?  
  
"It is the way of life. And thanks to my Lord Lucian, I had a second chance at it," She replied, "A second chance to live."  
  
Suddenly Mokuba stood up, dropping his half eaten apple to the ground. His face filled with rage, he said, "You're wrong! That monster didn't help you live again! In fact, if it wasn't for him, you and I wouldn't be in this situation now!"  
  
Now it was Amunet's turn to stand. "Enough! How dare you speak of that about my Master?! You should severely be punished!"  
  
"Aura, Lucian was the one who KILLED you! How can you worship someone who KILLED you?!" Mokuba yelled, his whole body shaking with anger.  
  
"Killed me?! He SAVED me! If it wasn't for him, I would be wandering in the Shadow Realm for eternity!"  
  
"HE was the one who put you in the Shadow Realm, Aura!"  
  
"Stop calling me that! My name is AMUNET, not AURA!"  
  
"You name is Aura!! It's HIS fault that you don't remember anything!"  
  
"How dare you?! How dare you accuse my master, my FATHER, of someth. . ."  
  
That was when Mokuba punched Aura in the face. She staggered backward, bewildered that a child would do something like that.  
  
"He is not your father!! Your father's name is Yukio Shields, he owns Shields Encorp. and LOVES you!" Mokuba screamed, his fist still in the air.  
  
Amunet didn't say anything. All she did was walk out of the cell and slam the cell door closed. "Keep the torch, boy," Amunet said, shadows covering her eyes, "that's all you are going to have."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Amunet walked however, she suddenly bumped into Y. Bakura.  
  
"Watch it, girl." Y. Bakura said.  
  
Amunet sneered at him, and walked away, just waiting for the day that is to come.  
  
It is now the morning of the second day, just one more day until the exchange of the Pharaoh and the Priest.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi woke up, rubbing his forehead. Remembering what happened, he jumped out of the hospital bed, quickly putting on his blue jacket. Staring at his Millennium Puzzle, Yugi slowly walked out of the room, wondering how Yami is.  
  
As he walked out however, Yugi looked up into a familiar face, with black hair and green eyes.  
  
It was Duke.  
  
"Duke! You're okay!" Yugi said, as Duke smiled and shook hands with him.  
  
"Yeah, I just woke up a few days ago. Whatever Aura did, it gave me a huge headache." Duke replied, scratching his head. Then he frowned, and said quietly, "I heard about what happened. It looks like I missed a lot." Yugi nodded in response.  
  
Walking toward the hospital entrance doors, Duke said, "Come on. Everyone is waiting for us." Obediently, he followed.  
  
As Yugi appeared outside, he saw that everyone, the Healer, Kaiba, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mr. Motto, and Serenity were all waiting, standing in front of a car. Then, in the corner of his eye, Yugi saw his two Egyptian friends, Ishizu and Shadi.  
  
"Ishizu! Shadi! Why are you here?!" Yugi asked, surprised.  
  
Joey steamed up, saying, "Aren't you even gonna ask if Serenity and Grandpa are okay?! Remember they were unconscious?"  
  
Yugi, blushing, asked quietly, "A-are you okay Grandpa? Serenity?" They smiled and nodded.  
  
"We have important news to discuss, Yugi." Shadi said, ignoring that little interruption. The tri-colored hair boy looked at him curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We shall explain later. For now, we must reach the Tomb, as soon as possible." Ishizu answered, going to the driver's seat and opening the door. "Duke? May you drive us there?"  
  
Tea stared at Duke, who was twiddling with the keys, and asked, "I thought you can't drive." Duke grinned at her.  
  
"I lied," he said.  
  
Shrugging, everyone went into the car, with just enough room for each person. Kaiba was the last person to go on, as he stared at Aura's card, Wingweaver.  
  
"Kaiba, you coming?" Tristan asked, just inside the car.  
  
"Y-yeah," he muttered, placing the card inside his pocket and walking in the car. As he shut the door, Duke started the car, and drove away to the Tomb of the Pharaoh.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Amunet and Y. Bakura watched as the car drove across the desert and toward the tomb, the sun still high in the sky. Amunet fingered her Millennium Orb, as her other hand held the Millennium Rod she stole from Lucian.  
  
"Tell me why we are doing this again." Y. Bakura said slyly, as the wind swayed their hair and capes.  
  
"We must find out what the fools are up to. That way we may be able to trap them somehow." She replied, facing the wind.  
  
"There's something more to it, is there?"  
  
Just as slyly, Amunet said, "The more reason why you should be here."  
  
"This will make the Master quite upset. You know that, right Amunet?"  
  
"Let's just go. I feel filthy talking to a thief."  
  
"I feel just the same way."  
  
Making a silent agreement, shadows started to creep up their bodies, and they disappeared into the shadows of the car, following them like a shadow should do.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
An hour later, they reached the tomb, as they walked out of the car and into the underground lair. Walking inside a random room and closing the door, Ishizu and Shadi began to speak.  
  
"We heard of what happened to Aura, Yugi. I am incredibly sorry." Ishizu said, her eyes cast down.  
  
"Yes, we are. But even though we know of this information, we do not know what happened for the last three days. Ishizu and I would like a full report on this." Shadi said, sitting down on the floor and motioning everyone else to do the same.  
  
As the group of people sat down, Yugi decided that it was time to share his dream he had with the others.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened, but I think I should also tell you the dream I had the night before. . ." Yugi said, clutching his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
And so he started. Yugi explained the ritual, how Mokuba got hurt, that Aura's body was taken over by Lucian, everything that happened. Then he explained how that just yesterday they saw Aura once more, only different.  
  
". . . She started to kill everyone in the market. In fact, she done it so fast it looked like she didn't even care." Yugi said, taking a breath.  
  
"I don't think Aura even remembers us. She just kept on saying that her name was Amunet. And by the way she was acting toward us, I don't think she even remembers who SHE is." Joey continued, as Ishizu and Shadi nodded their heads.  
  
"That was when she flew up in the air, and captured Mokuba. Aura said that if we don't give the Pharaoh and Priest to Lucian, Mokuba's head will be used as a battle trophy." Serenity said quietly, as Kaiba cringed at the thought of it.  
  
"Interesting," Ishizu said, glancing at Kaiba's uncomfortable posture, "I believe you have something to share Kaiba?" Kaiba glared at her.  
  
Instead, Yugi said it for him. "Before Aura came, her journal and the lapis lazuli stone combined and destroyed the Healer's home. We figured that it was a weapon, but Kaiba says differently."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shadi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Let me continue on Yugi," the Healer said, "According to this young man, he says that while he was knocked out from the explosion, he was sent to Aura's mind. There, he met her yami, Maeve, High Priestess of Egypt." Everyone, except for Yugi and the Healer, looked at Kaiba in surprise.  
  
"You didn't tell US that Kaiba." Tristan exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba was silent.  
  
The Healer continued, "That was the same place where Kaiba met Aura's soul keeper, her ka. In human form, of course."  
  
Shadi then asked Kaiba, "Did you see her ka in its monster form then?" Kaiba shook his head, unwilling to talk.  
  
"That was when Lucian appeared. While Maeve and Seto were talking to Aura's ka, Lucian appeared and killed the ka." Everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
"S-so, does that mean that Aura's dead?! That the person who killed all those people wasn't Aura?" Tea asked.  
  
"You may stop now," Shadi said, raising his hand to stop everyone from talking. "This gives us enough information. Now Mr. Kaiba," Shadi continued, turning toward Kaiba, "even though I believe what you say about your encounter, I believe you are wrong that the ka was killed."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Kaiba said, "No, YOU are wrong. I saw it with my own eyes, and I don't remember seeing you or anyone else there."  
  
"You can't kill a ka, Kaiba," Ishizu answered, "It can only be held. In ancient Egypt, the six Priests were able to do so. They held evil ka of people inside stone tablets, but they were never able to destroy it. Only contain it."  
  
"Then how do you explain Aura killing everyone, saying that her name is Amunet, when that's not her name?!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Because it is," the Healer realized, "I think I understand now." Everyone stared at the Egyptians strangely.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Amunet. . ." Shadi said, "IS Aura's true name."  
  
"What?!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Everyone has a true name, a name that would be carried on to the afterlife. Usually a person should not know another person true name, for it would give the person the power to use their mind in whatever way they want." Ishizu said, realizing it herself.  
  
"This means that when Lucian found Aura's true name, he must have used that power to make her forget who she was." Shadi said, "It all makes sense now!"  
  
"But how was he able to get another body? When we saw Aura, there was no trace of Lucian in her!" Mr. Motto said aloud.  
  
"He didn't," Yugi said, "He must have released Aura's ka and kept Aura's body! So the person we saw WAS Aura! The only difference is that that was her ka, but not her physical body!"  
  
"The pieces of the puzzle are slowly coming together," Shadi said, rising to his feet and heading toward the door, "Come, we must prepare ourselves."  
  
"Wait!" Yugi said, standing up. Everyone paused to look at the boy. "I forgot to tell you about the dream I had the night before! Well, actually it was Yami's, but I figure it was very important, because Maeve was in it!"  
  
"Do tell!" Ishizu said, closing the door.  
  
"Well, here's the short version of the story. Yami and Maeve were talking about Lucian and what he plans to do. He plans to destroy the world and make a new one to his likings!"  
  
"Impossible!" Duke said, "That guy will NEVER have enough power to do that!"  
  
"According to Maeve, he already has. But she has a solution! In my dream she said, "Memories of a forgotten past are things that will always last. Find the memory most dear to her true name, and that will be the way to save the world's days.""  
  
"I had a dream too," Kaiba murmured, taking the card out of pocket, "Aura was in it, and in the end, she gave me a card, Wingweaver." He held it out so everyone can see. As they peered on it for a moment, Shadi walked toward the door.  
  
Sighing, he said, "A new mystery. This does not add up. I'm sorry Yugi, but we can't worry about this now. We must get prepared now, before Lucian's minions. . ."  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open, and through the dust two tall figures stood before the group of people.  
  
It was Amunet and Y. Bakura.  
  
Grinning, Amunet said, "Too late."  
  
Using their Millennium Items, Y. Bakura and Amunet shot rays of green and white toward the group of people. Yami taking over, Shadi and Yami shot rays of gold and violet from the Millennium Puzzle and Anhk toward the opposing rays.  
  
"Use the Millennium Tauk!" Ishizu yelled, as the others quickly went to a side. Obeying her, Yami took out the necklace as it shot out a ray of indigo toward them.  
  
"Two can play at this game!" Y. Bakura cackled, taking out the Millennium Eye he stolen from Pegasus. Doing the same, Amunet took out the Millennium Rod, as their combined power grew stronger.  
  
"No! I must take out the Millennium Scales!" Shadi said, moving to grab it out of his robes.  
  
"Nu-uh!" Amunet sneered, as the ray threw Yami and Shadi to the opposing wall. They fell, unable to move their bodies.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea cried, running towards them. Amunet sighed, and raised her hand, stopping Tea in midstep.  
  
"Not one step more." Y. Bakura said, laughing. Walking toward the two fallen friends, Amunet and Y. Bakura collected the Millennium Items.  
  
"Well, that was easier than I expected." Y. Bakura exclaimed, admiring the golden objects.  
  
"And now we hold the Seven Millennium Items and the Millennium Orb." Amunet said, grinning wider than a hyena. "Thanks for the gift." Slowly Yami disappeared, and in his place was Yugi.  
  
"No! Give my Millennium Puzzle back!" Yugi said, trying to stand but is unsuccessful.  
  
"How pathetic." Amunet said, turning toward the door and walking away. Everyone watched in despair.  
  
But as she turned, Kaiba blocked her way, with a look of determination on his face.  
  
"Move," Ordered Amunet.  
  
"No," Kaiba said, still covering the way.  
  
"You will do as I say, or your brother shall pay the consequences." Y. Bakura said, standing next to Amunet.  
  
"No," repeated Kaiba.  
  
"Then die." Amunet said, raising her Millennium Orb and shooting a ray of white towards Kaiba.  
  
"Move out of the way! If it reaches you, you will be beyond recovery!" Ishizu screamed. Closing his eyes, Kaiba prepared for the attack.  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Items started to glow, as it protected Kaiba from the blast.  
  
"What?!" she cried, backing away, "What is this?!"  
  
And just as sudden as before, bright white light filled the room, engulfing everyone in its mystery.  
  
Only Duke, Serenity, Tristan, Joey, the Healer, and Tea remained.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Ok. . . Man this is turning out strange. I know what I want to do with the next chapter, but you guys will think it's weird. I'd love to tell you what's gonna happen, but you're gonna have to wait. Please review, I have nothing to do. 


	28. Lucian’s Origins

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original YGO characters. Only Aura, Maeve, Shanek, the Healer, Lucian, Rasa. . .  
  
Millennium Anhk: Key Millennium Tauk: necklace  
  
Chapter 28: Lucian's Origins  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes.  
  
He could not see anything, for all was covered with a large, bleak fog. Looking this way and that, he looked for Amunet and Y. Bakura, who moments before tried to kill him.  
  
'What in the world happened?' He thought, rubbing his head. 'Where am I?'  
  
Suddenly he felt something cold and hard against his skin. Looking down, he saw that he was clutching the Millennium Rod. Amazed, he wondered how the rod ever got in his hand.  
  
Tightening his fists, Kaiba said aloud, "Well, I won't figure that out unless I keep moving." Making his decision, Kaiba walked to his right, not noticing Y. Bakura stalking in the shadows, following him.  
  
Ishizu and Shadi were walking forward in the desert sand, slightly confused on all that had happened.  
  
"Where are we, Shadi?" asked Ishizu, taking a handful of sand letting it float in the wind.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Shadi answered, looking around. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of gold. Not saying a word, he walked toward it, brushing away the sand. In his possession, were the Millennium Tauk, Anhk, and Scales.  
  
"Impossible," Ishizu breathed, as Shadi gave the necklace to her and kept the Anhk and Scales. "How in the world did these come to be?"  
  
"And more importantly, how did we arrive here?" Shadi asked, "Come, we must keep moving."  
  
Then so, they continued forward toward the never ending desert.  
  
Mr. Motto stood up, scratching his head.  
  
"Well, that is an experience that I would rather not repeat," he said, staring at his surroundings. He was back in Domino, only not everything was the way he left it. No human, dog, cat, car, or anything was outside. The city was empty, empty of life and all its wonderful pleasures.  
  
'This must be a dream.' Thought Mr. Motto, pinching himself. 'Wake up, wake up, wake up!'  
  
"Maybe I should go back to the Game Shop. For sure Yugi would be there." Declared Mr. Motto, smiling. Walking on the empty street toward his shop, he strolled along, whistling a happy tune.  
  
Breathing hard, Yugi awoke, looking in every direction. Yugi was sitting on a cloud, with the sun shining brightly above him. Amazed, he tried to stand up, but could not.  
  
'Guess I'm still recovering from Aura's attack.' He thought, clutching his chest.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered what happened. 'Yami!' Yugi looked down, seeing the Millennium Puzzle safely on his chest. Sighing, he thanked God that he still had his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"But how did I get it back?" Yugi asked to the wind. It did not reply. "I have to stand up."  
  
Slowly but surely, Yugi stood as wisps of clouds flew past his face. "Now to get out of here." Yugi said, walking toward his left. But as he was walking, he heard a sharp cry, as Yugi fell to the cloud facedown, a person on top of him.  
  
"Get up you pathetic fool." Amunet said, kicking Yugi six feet away from her. Clutching his ribs, he looked up, realizing who it was.  
  
"Aura!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know how you got your Millennium Puzzle back, but I assure you, I will have it in my hands once more." Revealing a sword, Amunet swung it with the utter most perfection, slowly advancing toward Yugi. He scrambled away from her, fear growing in his ruby eyes.  
  
"You're mine Pharaoh," Amunet sneered, raising the sword in the air. Yugi prepared for the attack, facing death face to face.  
  
Suddenly a bright light consumed them, just like what happened before. The bright light consumed everyone, Kaiba, Y. Bakura, Ishizu, Shadi, Mr. Motto, Yugi, and Amunet.  
  
Even though they remained in their places, all of them each clutched their heads, the memory of Egypt flashing before their very eyes.  
  
Ancient Egypt, 5000 years ago  
  
Maeve walked forward in the streets of Egypt, guards encircling her every side. It was Market Day, but she was doing much more than buying supplies. For weeks she had been healing sick peasants and lords, from the low class to the high. Tired and weak, she staggered forward, falling more than once. Carefully she hidden her face behind the hood she wore.  
  
As Maeve began to fall once more, a strong arm stopped her from falling. Thanking the guard who helped her, Maeve straightened her back, still feeling tired but now more determined, as the palace slowly came into view.  
  
"I long for my bed. Thank the gods that we have made it." Maeve exclaimed, as she quickened her pace. The guards smiled, enjoying her pleasant remarks. But as she walked forward, a sharp pain spread throughout her forehead. Stopping, Maeve rubbed her head in frustration.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Priestess?" a guard asked, worried. Maeve did not reply, as she stared at an alleyway to her right.  
  
"Please wait here gentlemen," she said, as she walked into the dark alleyway. Doing as they were told, they stood guard, watching closely at the Pharaoh's sister.  
  
Just as Maeve expected, she saw a man lying against the wall, his breathing hard. Clutching her hood tightly, she stepped forward, saying, "Sir, do you need help?"  
  
The man jerked up in surprise, as he stared up into Maeve's face. "I- I do not. . . need help. . . from a wench. . . like YOU. . ." Suddenly Maeve noticed the smell of blood clinging in the air.  
  
"I can help you." She said, slowly advancing him. The man tried to move away, but he grunted as the pain got to him.  
  
Crouching to the ground, Maeve saw that behind the man's white hair, was scars--many bloody scars--on his left cheek. She also saw that he had a dagger stuck in his ribs. Using a corner of her cape, Maeve wiped away the blood on his cheek, as he growled under his breath.  
  
"What is your name?" She murmured, as she quickly released the dagger from his ribs, with the man howling in agony.  
  
"Ba-Bakura, the Thief." He cried, as Maeve slowly wrapped the dagger in a piece of cloth and put it away in her parcel.  
  
"Bakura," Maeve repeated, "the thief. I'll try to heal you, but it might be painful, for both of us. You also might transfer some of your memories to me in the process, but it has happened many times before, so don't fret when it happens."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Bakura growled, as Maeve closed her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek and rib cage.  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
Suddenly a bright light came from the Millennium Orb, as the light slowly transferred to the wounds. Bakura gritted his teeth, as Maeve closed her eyes tightly to avoid tears. Skin started to overlap the wounds, as the blood disappeared. This continued on for a few seconds, until the magic was complete. In place of the wounds were scars, which would be there forever.  
  
Maeve released herself from him, breathing hard. The thief looked at her in amazement. Slowly standing up, she said with a shaky voice, "M-may your l-life be filled with hope and happiness." Giving a small bow, Maeve walked away, as the guards quickly followed her.  
  
But Bakura still looked on, wondering, "Who was that woman?"  
  
Priest Set was sitting on the palace steps, waiting for Maeve's arrival. For days she had been gone, healing the people of Egypt. Set twirled his Millennium Rod, wondering how long he was out there. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw a group of guards surrounding a person. Jumping up, he walked down the steps, acting formal and pretending that he never twirls his Rod.  
  
But as he stepped closer, Set noticed that the Priestess was not walking. Instead, she was draped behind a guard's back, sleeping. Alarmed, he ran forward, saying, "What happened? Is the Priestess alright?"  
  
The guard bowed as best as he could, saying, "She is just tired, my Priest. The Priestess had been healing many people. The last one was particularly hard, for as she was walking she fell head first into the sand!"  
  
"That is a lie. . ." She murmured, her hair falling to her mouth.  
  
Chuckling, Set replied, "Just leave her in her room. After all, I bet she hasn't had a good night rest for days now!"  
  
Nodding, the guard went forward into the palace, as Maeve said lazily, "You got THAT right. . ."  
  
Set smiled at her response.  
  
Awaking several hours later, Maeve greeted Pharaoh Yami and the six priests Akunadin (eye), Shada (anhk), Karim (scales), Mahado (ring), Isis (tauk), and Set (rod).  
  
Nodding her greeting toward Shimon Muran, Isis asked, "Maeve, was your mission successful?"  
  
Putting on a blank face, Maeve replied, "Yes, it was. I healed many people in these past few weeks."  
  
"Did you meet anyone of interest?" Yami asked politely.  
  
Thinking about Bakura, she replied, "No, I have not."  
  
Yami nodded, and resumed looking forward (please note that now Yami reduced his beheadings). "Bring forth the next judgment!"  
  
And so the daily routine had begun. The six priests worked together to seal the evil ka of the men, while the people who proved to be innocent was healed by Maeve. As they repeated this process with each judgment, Maeve was getting weaker and weaker by the moment.  
  
Noticing, Yami asked, "Are you not feeling well sister?"  
  
"I-I am fine, Pharaoh," she replied, rubbing her eyes softly.  
  
Concerned, he ushered her to his side. When Maeve came within ear- shot, Yami said quietly, "You may leave if you want Maeve. Someone else can do your job for you."  
  
She shook her head, saying, "It will be fine. I believe I can survive for a few more judgments."  
  
Smiling, Yami dismissed her, as the six priests and Priestess Maeve waited for the next judgment.  
  
A man in queerest rags came forward, rubbing his hands in pure fright. As the guards pushed him forward, Maeve looked at him with pity.  
  
'The poor man is scared to death.' Maeve thought sadly.  
  
"What is the evil deed the man is accounted for?" Yami boomed, his voice ringing throughout the room.  
  
Shaking, the man said, "Pharaoh, I am only a peasant, trying to seek food for my family. But in order to do so, I had to leave the works of the pyramid and seek grain in the fields. But, as you may know, my Pharaoh, the Nile had not been flooding much water, which leaves me to. . ."  
  
"Let my Millennium Eye decide that, Peasant," Priest Akunadin interrupted, as his left eye glinted with gold. "Priest Shada, Karim, Mahado, if you would assist me."  
  
Nodding, they all held out their Millennium Items toward the frightened man, as Isis, Set, and Maeve stood by, watching.  
  
"I see no lies in this man," Akunadin announced, walking back to the Pharaoh's side.  
  
"The Scale does not tip," Karim said, "He has equal sides of good and sins."  
  
"His mind holds no evil thoughts," Shada replied, placing the Anhk around his neck.  
  
"As I agree with the rest," Mahado agreed, taking his place by Karim.  
  
"There shall be no charge against you, loyal peasant," Yami announced, smiling, "You may go back to the fields now."  
  
As the man turned to leave, Yami continued, "Before you leave, please give High Priestess Maeve the honor of healing you." Signaling to Maeve, she stepped forward toward the man, as he trembled at her sight.  
  
"I won't hurt you," she murmured. The peasant relaxed a little.  
  
Closing her eyes, Maeve slowly set her hand atop his head, chanting words under her breath. As the light from the Orb transcended to the man's body, his eyes grew brighter, as he smiled happily.  
  
Suddenly Maeve released herself from him, as she breathed very hard.  
  
"Is there something the matter, my Priestess?" Set asked. But Maeve could not hear.  
  
Slowly backing away from the peasant, Maeve grabbed her head, gritting her teeth. As she crumbled to the ground, the peasant ran away in horror.  
  
"Maeve!" Shimon Muran cried, as all the priests, Yami, and himself gathered around her. Rocking back and forth, Maeve felt as if her head was splitting in two.  
  
Then she let out an ear splitting scream, the scream sounding like a monster killing people.  
  
Memories of all the people she had healed flashed before her eyes. Their hopes and dreams, shattered before her eyes.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, as a woman's baby son was thrown in the Nile River, eaten by the alligators.  
  
A house burned down. A pyramid block fell on three men. A woman was married off to murderer. All these terrible memories were the ones that Maeve saw.  
  
That was when she saw the thief Bakura, a young Bakura, watching in horror as his village was being sacrificed to a ritual. As Maeve looked on, she saw his parents, burning in the pits of darkness. And standing above all of them, was a single man.  
  
Priest Akunadin, the holder of the Millennium Eye.  
  
As all the villagers but Bakura were sacrificed, seven golden objects appeared out of the eternal flame.  
  
Stained with murder and blood, floating in the air, were the Seven Millennium Items.  
  
Suddenly the memory stopped, as Maeve was shuddering, rocking back and forth, worrying her brother.  
  
Yami reached out to touch her shoulder. But as his hand and her flesh made contact, Yami quickly withdrew his hand, as her skin was cold to the touch.  
  
"Pharaoh?" asked Isis, staring at him strangely.  
  
Akunadin walked up to Maeve, saying, "Do you feel well Maeve? What in Ra's name has happened?" As she looked up into his eyes, Maeve saw the golden eye, glinting.  
  
Her head started to ache once more, as she clutched her staff and swung it hard toward him. Gasping, everyone moved back.  
  
Maeve's eyes reached every single Millennium Item, as she saw the poor villagers being sacrificed for them. Bakura's face filled with anger and fear.  
  
"How did you make the Millennium Items?" Maeve roared, still shaking.  
  
Set said with a confused face, "What do you mean, how we made the Millennium Items?"  
  
"Tell them, Akunadin! Tell them what you did to make seven worthless pieces of lead!" she screamed, rising to her feet and using the staff as protection. Suddenly the man's face turned a dark red.  
  
"Tell them!! I order you to!!"  
  
"Tell us what, father?" Set asked, staring at him.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Akunadin replied with a face of distaste, "What was needed to be done, is done."  
  
"Why did you do it? Do you realize how much suffering you have caused?" yelled Maeve.  
  
"Egypt was in great peril! I had no choice but to do so, in sake of Egypt!" Akunadin replied angrily.  
  
"Killing innocent people won't save them, you old crone! How dare you?" Maeve said back.  
  
"Now that's enough! What are you speaking of, Maeve? Akunadin would never do any harm to the Egyptian people!" Yami cried, walking toward his sister, "Let's stop this, right now." He reached out his hand.  
  
Maeve slapped it away, as Yami backed away in response. "You don't understand!! You didn't see all the terror I've seen, and it all started because of the Millennium Items! We MUST destroy them, Yami!!"  
  
Shada stepped forward, saying, "We musn't! It is our only defense against the evil in this world!"  
  
"We can't defeat evil with evil!" Maeve cried. The ache in her head grew, as it slowly reached her chest. 'What is this. . . ?'  
  
"That's it! I have heard enough!" Akunadin yelled, "Guards! Take her!"  
  
Hesitating, the guards stepped forward, grabbing Maeve's arms. As she tried to struggle out, the men just held tighter.  
  
"Set! Use your Millennium Rod to release her ka! We must see her true intentions!"  
  
He looked shocked, as Set said, "Father, you can't make me do this to my own teacher. . ."  
  
"YOU MUST! I AM YOUR FATHER, AND YOU MUST OBEY MY COMMANDS!"  
  
"I follow the Pharaoh, Father! NOT you!" Set yelled, turning to Yami, "Pharaoh, you must disagree with my father's decision. . ."  
  
But as he looked at the Pharaoh, Yami said with great displeasure, "Do it Set. I command you to." Set and Maeve looked at him in horror.  
  
Shaking, Set stepped forward to Maeve, as she stared at him wearily. The ache turned into a deep pain, residing inside her own mind.  
  
As he raised the rod in the air, Maeve said aloud, "If you dare touch me, Set, I swear upon my grave that you will be severely punished." But he looked on sadly.  
  
"Millennium Rod! Show me the ka of this woman!!"  
  
As a bright light was released from the rod, as it changed into an arrow and pierced right through her mind, as she screamed in pain. Yami looked away.  
  
But nothing appeared. Set looked on with confusion, as Maeve slumped, lifeless.  
  
"Wha-what has happened?" Mahado whispered.  
  
Suddenly two phoenixes blasted out of Maeve's body, one of the light and one of the dark. They swirled around each other, fighting, as everyone looked on in awe and fear. The two phoenixes retreated back into Maeve's body, as a huge blast released her from the guards' grips, striking everyone to the walls. Yami stared at his sister, as she was breathing hard.  
  
As Maeve stood there, her dress in shreds, her hands held her head, as another pain shot through her body. Screaming, she swung her arms, as waves of magic reached toward the ends of the earth, every human feeling it's power.  
  
Knowing what to do, the six priests and Pharaoh Yami stood, and raised their Millennium Puzzles toward Maeve, as a ray of light blasted toward her.  
  
But as she waved her hand, the ray of light wavered, until it disappeared in thin air. Frightened, the holders of the Millennium Items looked on in horror.  
  
And Maeve laughed. Laughed as hard as the wolves howled.  
  
"FREE AT LAST!!!!!" Maeve screamed, raising her hands high in the air, as a dark shadow was realased from her body. Then Maeve fell to the ground, limp.  
  
"Maeve!" Set yelled, as Yami started to run toward her. But the shadow blocked him, making Yami get struck back toward his allies.  
  
"Pharaoh!" they screamed, running toward him.  
  
Looking on in horror, Yami asked, "Who—What are you?!"  
  
Chuckling, the shadow suddenly turned into Maeve, only her figure was all dark, not one color appearing. "I am the one made from all the despair, anger, darkness, and hatred the people of Egypt ever felt. For years I have waited for the moment the wench would crack under my pressure, to release me. And now, I am free."  
  
"Who are you!?!?" Set yelled back.  
  
"Temper, temper," the shadow said, wagging it's finger, "Patience, weak one. It will all be revealed in time."  
  
Suddenly it launched itself in the air, as it yelled loudly, "I AM LUCIAN, THE DESTROYER!!" Laughing evilly, he was engulfed in the darkness, as he said, "And someday, I will KILL you. . ." Then the monster disappeared, as if never there.  
  
The priests looked at Maeve as two scars, one on each wrist appeared, one of the light, and one of the dark.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
YES! Done! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. . . people were hogging the computer, and I had stuff to do. So hope you like this chapter! Oh, and to answer Kristine's question, I never read Eragon, so no, I did not get the true name idea from them. I did get it from another book though. Forgot which one. 


	29. Scars

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Disclaimer: humming a happy tune lalalalalalalalalala. . . Don't own YGO. . . lalalalala. . .  
  
Chapter 29: Scars  
  
Amunet fell on one knee, clutching her head. Breathing hard, Yugi looked over at Amunet, seeing that she too saw the memory of Lucian. Thinking that this was his chance to escape, Yugi jumped to his feet and ran, with Amunet not noticing.  
  
'My. . . My head. . .' she thought, groaning. 'It hurts so much. . .'  
  
Suddenly flames started erupting from her wrists, as it burned away the gold wristbands, Amunet staring in amazement. As the gold substance fell to the ground, the flames disappeared, and a scar appeared on her right wrist, the same scar she saw on Maeve's right wrist.  
  
The scar of light.  
  
'But how—why do I have only one of the scars? Why do I even have a scar? Who carries the second?' Frustrated, Amunet looked at her surroundings, noticing that she was still on that same damn cloud. Then she realized something.  
  
Yugi was gone.  
  
In total anger and regret, she screamed.   
  
Yugi ran faster and faster, running through clouds and sun rays all at once, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
Through mind link, Yugi asked, "Yami, did you see that?"  
  
'I did, Hikari.'  
  
"Do you remember that? Considering that you were in it."  
  
'I have no recollection of that memory. It surprised me as well.'  
  
Stopping, Yugi turned to his Yami's spirit form, saying, "Well, how it got there, it still gave us some valuable information on Lucian."  
  
'Yes, that's correct. Lucian is not an ordinary Shadow Monster.' Yami agreed.  
  
"Instead, Lucian is made of all the anger and despair Egypt ever felt."  
  
'And he is part of Maeve's ka.'  
  
Thinking, Yugi asked, "Does that mean he's part of Aura's ka too? I mean, she is the reincarnation of Maeve. Wouldn't that mean that they share the same ka?"  
  
'Yes. . . Yes, it all makes sense now! That was why Shanek needed Aura's body for the Ritual!'  
  
"Because that was the only body that Lucian can use, since only one ka can belong to a body! Well, in this case, a part of ka." Yugi exclaimed.  
  
'But remember that TWO phoenixes appeared out of Maeve's body. If the black one was Lucian, who was the white one?'  
  
The two men looked at each other, as they said in unison, "Amunet."  
  
"Come on! We have to tell the others of what we learned!" Yugi cried, running straight. Unfortunately, Yami didn't follow. Slowly stopping once more, Yugi asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
'Do you not remember of what happened at the Ritual? Remember that Shanek sent Aura's mind to the Shadow Realm?' Yami questioned, looking at Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
'The ka and the mind are two separate things. If Aura's ka is here, then where is her mind?'  
  
Yugi didn't answer, for they both knew where it was.  
  
In the Shadow Realm.  
  
As they started to run once more, a shadow crept up behind them. Revealing its darkness, it quickly engulf Yugi, disappearing to Lucian's lair.   
  
"Yugi! Ishizu!" Tea screamed, searching everywhere inside the room.  
  
"Shadi! Seto!" the Healer cried.  
  
"Mr. Motto?" Serenity said.  
  
Tea, the Healer, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were standing in the chamber, where their friends disappeared just moments before.  
  
"Hey, Aura and Bakura are gone too!" Joey exclaimed, turning his head this way and that.  
  
"Wow, no kidding," Tristan said, rolling his eyes. Seeing Serenity sighing, he asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. . . but I'm wondering if Mokuba's okay." Serenity said, sighing once more.  
  
"Why's that Serenity?" Duke asked, as everyone except the Healer gathered around her.  
  
"Well, he's still badly wounded, and with Aura like this. . . I just don't know." Joey's sister said, as Tea patted her back.  
  
"But you don't even know her that well, sis. How do you know what she's like?" Joey asked. Serenity didn't reply, as she remembered what Mokuba said to her when Shanek captured them.  
  
Flashback  
  
Serenity banged the lapis lazuli slab against the ground, as Mr. Motto paced along the room, while Mokuba watched Serenity.  
  
"I wonder who that girl in the stone was." Serenity said, tossing the stone against the wall. Surprisingly, it did not break.  
  
"That was Aura. She was one of my best friends when I was living with Gozaburo." Mokuba said, as Serenity stopped in mid-step.  
  
"I didn't expect you to answer, Mokuba." Serenity said, turning around and sitting down by Mokuba. "How did you know each other?"  
  
"We met at a dinner party. My step-father and her father were business partners. They wanted to put the two companies together, until my big brother took over Kaiba Corp." Mokuba replied.  
  
"Wow, was she nice?" she asked.  
  
"No, not to other people," he admitted, "But either way, Aura was the nicest person I ever met. Sure, she didn't smile much, and it looked like she didn't laugh a lot either, but I still liked her. Aura was like a big sister, because she always took care of me. Once, she said I reminded her of her own little brother, who died before." Mokuba finished.  
  
With a sad look, Serenity said, "How sad. How did she ever recover?"  
  
Shadows covering his eyes, Mokuba replied, "She didn't." By now, Mr. Motto also joined the conversation.  
  
Mr. Motto asked quietly, "Aura must have been a very sad girl."  
  
Mokuba nodded, saying, "I'm still fuzzy on how she lost her brother, but she also said that on the same year, her mom died too. That was all she told me."  
  
"Still, Aura was one of the strongest people I knew. She cried a lot, and had a lot of mood swings, but she never meant it. Aura still misses them." Mokuba said.  
  
"What happened? When you saw her, you seemed surprised." Serenity asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her in over six years." Mokuba said, "That's a long time, don't you think?"  
  
"Why?" Mr. Motto asked.  
  
"One day, Aura ran away from her father, telling me and Seto that someone was after her. Seto laughed, and said that she was full of it. I wanted to stick up to him, saying that she wasn't, but I was too afraid." Mokuba said, "She begged to Seto to help her, that the same people who killed her family were after her again. Of course Seto didn't listen. As Aura tried to reason with him, my brother slapped her, saying that she was a crazy little girl who thinks that she is so important that people wanted to kill her."  
  
Turning his head away, he continued, "Aura was crying. She said that she hated Seto, that she hated me, and wished that she never met us. And did you know what Seto said back?"  
  
"What was that?" Mr. Motto asked calmly.  
  
"He said that her whole family was a bunch of morons, that the Egyptians were stupid and that she should be sad that she was a dumb Egyptian. Aura stared at him, and ran away. The next day, we heard on the news that the Shields Mansion was raided, but nothing was taken, and that Aura was missing. From that point on, we never saw her again." Mokuba finished, "I was so mad at Seto."  
  
Turning away from them, Mokuba went to the other side of the room, quiet.

End of Flashback  
  
"I just know," Serenity whispered.  
  
As everyone was silent, a scream was heard from the outside. Quickly turning, Tea asked, "What was that?"  
  
Not replying, Joey ran outside, with everyone else following him. But once Joey stepped outside, he knew something was wrong. Looking around, he saw a most sickening sight, as they all stared at it.  
  
The Healer was on the ground, dead, her blood all around her in the sand. Standing above her were three hooded women, each holding a dagger. The three woman stared at Joey, Tea, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke curiously.  
  
"W-Who are you?!" Joey cried.  
  
They did not answer. Instead, they pointed toward the east, where a dark shadow was traveling to. Then, they pointed to Joey, and once more pointed to the shadow. And in a blink of an eye, they disappeared.  
  
Suddenly Tea and Serenity ran over to the dead corpse, with Tea asking, "Wha-what do we do now?" Serenity was crying.  
  
"We can't do anything for her, Tea. She's dead." Tristan said sadly.  
  
"Lets take her in. That the least we can do for her." Duke suggested. Agreeing, they carried her body inside, laying her on top of a bed. Covering her body with a blanket, they slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"Another person is gone." Serenity replied sadly, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Follow those three women's directions," Joey said, "I think they're leading us to the others."  
  
"What?" Tristan asked, shocked, "They just killed the Healer. What makes you think they're leading us to the others?"  
  
"I just know, Tristan! Believe me, I think this is crazy too, but what else can we do?" Joey cried. Tristan was silent.  
  
Turning toward Duke, Joey asked, "Do you wanna go for a ride?"   
  
Yugi fell to the hard ground, as the shadow slowly crept away from him. As Yugi stood up, four more shadows appeared, each spewing out a different person. Kaiba, Mr. Motto, Shadi, and Ishizu all fell to the floor, as Yugi ran up to them.  
  
"Grandpa! Kaiba! Shadi! Ishizu! You're all here!" Yugi cried, as they each stood up slowly.  
  
"Well isn't that obvious?" Kaiba sneered, swatting away invisible dust. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," Yugi said, finally looking around. From his point of view, they were in an Egyptian chamber, with statues of jackals everywhere. It would have looked like an ordinary chamber, if everything wasn't made of black stone and gold.  
  
"Did everyone else seen the. . . the memory?" Shadi asked, looking at his comrades.  
  
"Well, Shadi and I have seen it," Ishizu said, "What of the rest of you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've seen it," Kaiba muttered, "What about it?"  
  
"I have seen it also," Mr. Motto said.  
  
"Well, I did too," Yugi said, as Shadi and Ishizu nodded their understanding.  
  
"Did you notice that everyone that had been sent away from the Tomb Keeper's underground lair was included inside the memory?" Shadi stated, turning to Kaiba, "Do you believe us now?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Yeah, me and Yami noticed that too," Yugi said, "And we found something out. Remember how two phoenixes came out of Maeve's body?"  
  
"Yes," Ishizu replied.  
  
"Well, we found out that. . ." Yugi started. But he was soon interrupted, for then the two heavy doors suddenly opened. Everyone turned around, as they saw who approached the room.  
  
Lucian walked inside the room, grinning. On each of his sides stood Amunet and Y. Bakura, each dressed in Egyptian clothing. Quickly Yami took control, as Lucian approached them slowly. That was when Yami realized that Lucian did not look like Aura anymore. Instead, he looked like a strong Egyptian man, with long white hair tied in a ponytail, strange markings on his face, ears pointy like an elf's.  
  
"Welcome Pharaoh," Lucian sneered, as Kaiba noticed that Y. Bakura and Amunet were each holding an Egyptian sword. As Kaiba looked at Amunet, she sneered at him, making threatening motions toward him. "It's so good of you to come."  
  
"Why did you take us here?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Where's my little brother?!" Kaiba ordered, looking for any dungeons of some sort. Lucian chuckled softly.  
  
"Amunet took very special care of him," Lucian murmured, as Amunet was cleaning her sword. Yami noticed blood was on it.  
  
"And what of Shanek?" Yami asked angrily.  
  
"He annoyed me," Amunet said, licking a drop of blood of her sword. That was when Yami realized what she did.  
  
"You. . .killed him?!" Yami cried, as Amunet eyed him carefully.  
  
"As I would do the same to you," she said, pointing the sword at him, "I just had a fight with him, that's all."  
  
"It was as if a leash was taken off of me," Lucian said, smiling, "we were planning to kill him for a while."  
  
"Why did you do it?" Kaiba said.  
  
Lucian looked surprise. "Do you not know? Long ago, Shanek killed Maeve, therefore killing me. The man does not know that I am a part of Maeve's ka."  
  
"So I was right! You were the black phoenix in Maeve's body, in that memory!" Yami said.  
  
"What memory?" Lucian asked, twirling his staff, "I did not send anything of the sort. But it makes me wonder of how all of you carry your Millennium Items."  
  
Everyone looked down, to see that they were carrying their Millennium Items.  
  
"You are just as clueless of everything as I thought you were." Lucian smirked, "Well, I believe this is the time of truth. Don't you wonder why I used Aura's body in order to come alive again? Don't you wonder how I got here?"  
  
"We know of all that," Yami said, "We figured it out. You were made of all the evil things in Egypt, and that you were a part of Maeve's ka. In order to come back to life, you needed to use Aura's body, since she was the reincarnation of Maeve. When you did that, you released the white phoenix of Aura's body and turned her into Amunet, didn't you?" His friends stared at him, realizing how much it made sense.  
  
"Why, are you not the clever little Pharaoh?" Lucian said, smiling, "But, you do not know all of it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Do you not wonder why I never released myself before? And if I was a part of Maeve and Aura's ka, why, may I ask, was I not in her in the Ritual? Why was I in the Shadow Realm instead?" Lucian asked, with a smug look on his face.  
  
They did not reply.  
  
"It was because when the Ritual first started, Maeve gave a part of her ka, me, to the Shadow Realm with the rest of the Shadow Monsters. So, for the rest of her life, she had half of a ka, not a whole."  
  
"But you said that when Shanek killed Maeve, you said he killed you. If you weren't in her, how were you killed?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Silly Priest," he said, "do you not know? Just because she put half of her ka inside the Shadow Realm, does not mean that all of myself went. You see, a part of I was still in her ka, therefore I still lived inside her ka."  
  
"But I was weak. I needed more anger, despair. But to no prevail. Only in the last minutes of her life, did I feel the power I needed. It was delicious, tasting her anger toward the Priest Set." Kaiba looked away.  
  
"As my stronger side was roaming in the Shadow Realm, I went with her white phoenix, Amunet, to Aura's body, where we were reincarnated. We lived there peacefully, but I was not satisfied. I wished to be with my other self, away from the white phoenix's purity. So I tainted it, slowly, ever so slowly, with my darkness. Although it did not work, it slowly led Aura to the Millennium Ritual, where I was finally reunited with my other self."  
  
"How dare you," Shadi said, "All the pain and suffering the child went through, was because of you."  
  
"Thank you," Lucian said, "Continuing on, I found that the white phoenix was once more overpowering me, even though I had full control of Aura's body. So, I released that half, Amunet, making her forget everything."  
  
Kaiba turned to Amunet, who was not listening. Instead, she was eyeing Yami carefully, like a lion ready to pounce on its prey.  
  
"For proof," Lucian said, taking off a gold wristband, "Look at this scar. . ."  
  
Taking it off his left wrist, everyone saw a dark scar, the scar of darkness. Suddenly Amunet took off her right wristband, to reveal another scar, the scar of light. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Y-You are the two phoenixes in the memory!" Mr. Motto cried.  
  
"Aura carried these scars also," Lucian said, "But I knew that she had no idea of the meaning of the scars. I also knew that you have seen that memory, therefore, I had no choice but to continue to make Amunet my puppet. In fact, right now, she does not know what we are speaking of."  
  
As Yami turned to look, he saw that Lucian was right, Amunet does not know anything.  
  
"And so, everything is now back in order, which means," Lucian said, "we can start another Ritual."  
  
"But what about Aura's mind? What have you done to her mind?!" Kaiba ordered, while Lucian was walking away.  
  
"Don't question the lord!" Y. Bakura yelled.  
  
"Quiet Tomb Robber," the Shadow Monster said, turning toward Kaiba, "Lets have a bargain Priest. If I send you to the Shadow Realm, I expect you to find Aura and the real Bakura before the sand in this hour glass is gone." Snapping his fingers, an hour glass appeared in his hand, as he tossed it over to Kaiba. "Find them, convince them to come to the real world, and I shall spare your pathetic lives."  
  
As Kaiba stared at the small glass, Ishizu said, "Do not do it, Kaiba! It is too risky!"  
  
"It is your choice, Priest," Lucian said, "Do you want the burden of every human's life? Or would you rather go the coward's way?"  
  
"Don't do it Kaiba!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Think about what you are doing!" Mr. Motto cried.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, remembering what happened long ago.  
  
Flashback  
6 years ago  
  
"Why did you slap her Seto?!" Mokuba cried, as Aura ran out the door, "she just wanted help!"  
  
"That girl is nuts. She's just joking about the men after her Mokuba." Kaiba said.  
  
"B-but we could've at least comforted her!" Mokuba cried out, tears spilling.  
  
"We can't Mokuba. She's not someone to be friends with." Kaiba said, looking at his little brother.  
  
Suddenly Mokuba screamed at him, saying, "I hate you Seto!"

End of Flashback  
  
Clutching the hour glass, Kaiba said, "Lets do it."  
  
Grinning, Lucian said, "Good." Murmuring a spell, he made an opening to the Shadow Realm, and threw Kaiba inside the warp.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami yelled, running after him. But he was soon stopped by Amunet, her eyes blank.  
  
"Pharaoh," Lucian said, "I propose a duel."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN!!! What will happen next?! Well how the heck am I supposed to know? Wait for me to get ideas, then we'll talk. Until then, review, review, review!


	30. Bliss

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, only my characters.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, it's too hard to write down Y. Bakura and Bakura. So instead, Y. Bakura will be Bakura, and Bakura will be Ryou.  
  
Chapter 30: Bliss  
  
"A what?" Yami asked, staring at Lucian.  
  
The Shadow Monster smirked. "A duel. I think that you all people would know what that is." He walked over to Amunet and grasped her shoulder tightly. "Only, this duel will be a five way duel."  
  
"A five way duel? What do you mean?" Mr. Motto replied questioningly.  
  
"I'll let Bakura continue on," Lucian said coolly, with Bakura stepping forward toward Yami.  
  
Staring at Yami, Bakura asked slyly, "You are familiar with a four way duel, are you not, Pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes, what's your point?" Yami asked angrily, glaring at the tomb robber.  
  
He grinned, happy to annoy the Pharaoh. Continuing, Bakura said, "When you duel against Lucian, you and himself will each have a partner, and you will duel each other just like in an original four way duel."  
  
"Then why would it be called a five way duel?" Ishizu wondered.  
  
"You are quite perceptive, Ishizu," Bakura said, smirking. Amunet stepped forward, standing by Bakura. "Here is the surprise; Amunet shall be on her own side, with no partner. Her job is to assist the team with the most life points in any way possible. But, you will not know HOW she shall help you. It shall be her decision whether to help a team. . . or destroy a team. Think of her as a wild card." Yami growled, annoyed.  
  
'So that doesn't really give us much of an advantage,' Yugi said to Yami through mind link. 'That just means that Amunet will only help Lucian, and not us.'  
  
'You're right, Yugi. This gives us nothing at all.' Yami thought, glaring at Lucian. The Shadow Monster grinned.  
  
"Fine. Then I shall choose Ishizu to be my partn. . ." Yami started.  
  
Lucian held up his hand, saying, "Not so fast, Pharaoh. You must duel with the Priest, while I shall duel with Bakura."  
  
Shadi looked surprised. "Are you mad? How can Mr. Kaiba duel if he is in the Shadow Realm? You sent him there, do you not remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember, my turbaned friend," Lucian said slyly, "That is why we shall wait. But, if the Priest does not arrive when the moonlight hits that mirror. . ." He pointed to an oval mirror. "you shall lose the duel, and worse."  
  
"And what would that be?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
  
Lucian smirked at him. "That you will find out later. Bakura!"  
  
He turned his head, replying, "Yes Lucian?"  
  
"Chain the Priests and Pharaoh up. We can't have them leaving the party so soon, should we?"  
  
Nodding, Bakura said, "Yes Lucian," Grabbing a nearby chain, Bakura walked toward the four people, his Egyptian cape flapping behind him.   
  
Kaiba ran across the darkening fog, shadow monsters beckoning to him. Each step he took gave him a splitting headache, his worst fears hitting him harder than a baseball bat.  
  
'S-s-s-stupid Riordan," Kaiba thought, as a shadow monster threw a cloud of dust toward him, 'Why couldn't you just stay PUT? I wouldn't be going through this crap if you just listened!' As his pain grew, sweat beaded down his forehead, causing him to stop. Staring at the hour glass in his hand, he saw that a small amount of the sand went through.  
  
'I still got a lot of time left,' Kaiba thought wryly, 'But still, this place is killing me. Better find Riordan and Ryou Bakura soon.'  
  
But as he started to run once more, a pain grew inside his chest, making Kaiba clutch his sweater hard. Seeing it as a chance to move forward, the shadow monsters advanced on him slowly. Suddenly a dome of light surrounded him, causing the monsters to shrink away, hissing at it. As Kaiba looked down, he saw the Millennium Rod glowing. Staring at it, the pain shot at him once more, as Kaiba fell on one knee. He shut his eyes, wishing it would stop.  
  
Then the pain stopped. As Kaiba opened his eyes once more, he caught a flash of the future, speeding forward.  
  
Mokuba was laughing, as he blew out birthday candles on a cake.  
  
Mr. Shields, Aura's father, shook Kaiba madly, anger spread across his face.  
  
The Millennium Orb was laid shattered on the desert sand.  
  
Tea, Duke, and Tristan were on hospital beds, heart monitors linked to them.  
  
Yugi was staring at the Dark Magician and Wingweaver card in his hand.  
  
Aura was falling, as she reached out for a helping hand.  
  
A tombstone was in a graveyard, with a name he could not see.  
  
Suddenly it stopped, as the pain surcease in his chest. The dome disappeared, giving Kaiba time to recollect himself.  
  
'What the heck was that?' Kaiba thought, standing up slowly. Staring at the hour glass, he saw that a little more sand went through. 'It doesn't matter now. I got to keep moving.'  
  
Decision made, he ran forward, his Millennium Rod leading the way.  
  
Aura screamed, hands flying in the air, as Ryou tried to calm her down. Ryou found Aura sprawled on the ground crying days before, and helped her as much as he can.  
  
"Aura calm down! It's me, Ryou!" he cried, holding her tight.  
  
"No! NO! GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed, fidgeting, "Seth! Seth NEEDS me! They're gonna KILL me!"  
  
"No one is going to kill you Aura! Please, stay calm!" Ryou yelled, slapping her across the face. Aura stopped crying, as wisps of darkness flew around them.  
  
"A-are we still in the Shadow Realm?" she whispered, shaking a little. Ryou sighed, nodding his head.  
  
"Afraid so. We've been stuck here for days now. Possibly weeks. Good thing the monsters stopped bothering us." Ryou said, as Aura looked on sadly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Ryou. N-n-next time, I'll be more cooperative." Aura said quietly.  
  
He shook his head, saying, "It's not your fault. This is the first time you've been here, isn't it? But the strange thing is, neither of us are. . . Well, dying. We're just, lingering here, as if we were waiting for something."  
  
Aura nodded, saying, "Yes, it looks like it. But why? Why aren't we affected?"  
  
"Who knows," he answered.  
  
They were silent for a moment, as they sat across from each other.  
  
"Is this your first time to the Shadow Realm, Ryou?" Aura asked quietly.  
  
"No," he replied shortly.  
  
"Aren't you ever scared?" Aura whispered.  
  
"Of course, but now that you're here, I'm not scared anymore." Ryou said, shrugging.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I really don't know, Aura. Maybe. . . Well, I don't know." Ryou shivered, holding his shoulders.  
  
"Here," Aura said, giving him her cape, "I don't need it anymore." Ryou took it gratefully.  
  
"What happens to you when you're in the Shadow Realm?" Aura asked.  
  
"I get reoccurring dreams of my mother dying. What about you?"  
  
"Same thing. I dream about the day my brother and my mother died."  
  
"It sucks, doesn't it, to lose someone and everyone saying that they understand. . ."  
  
"When they really don't?" Aura finished.  
  
"Yeah," Ryou said, smiling wryly.  
  
"Then, for the rest of your life, you have to pretend to be something you're not, just so. . ."  
  
"People can leave you alone." Ryou finished.  
  
"It's like being. . ."  
  
"Trapped," Ryou finished once more.  
  
Aura sighed, turning away. "Yeah. . . That's right. Only problem is that there is only one way out."  
  
Ryou glanced at her, surprised. "And what's that?" Aura's eyes shifted to look at him.  
  
"I think you already know that."  
  
A small jeep drove toward the black pyramid, as five teenagers were seen in it. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, and Duke were sitting inside the vehicle, their hair moving with the wind.  
  
"We're almost there, guys!" Joey cried out, standing up inside the car. Serenity and Tea nodded, as Duke and Tristan looked forward with a worried look.  
  
"Do you guys see that?" Tristan yelled, pointing toward the pyramid. Everyone turned to look.  
  
The sun was disappearing quickly. As it hid itself behind the sand dunes, the moon went up in its place.  
  
"What in the world. . .?" Duke said, squinting at the birds in the sky. As the birds were flying, they suddenly stopped in mid-flight, standing very still. The winds that used to move the trees suddenly stopped, the trees tipped over.  
  
Time sped forward, but life stopped.  
  
"Who. . . What is doing this?" Tea said.  
  
"Lucian," Serenity whispered, "But if every living thing stopped, why are we still moving?"  
  
"I-I dunno Sis," Joey replied in awe, "But this just means that things gotten worse. Hurry up, Duke! There's no speed limit here!"  
  
"Hang on to your seats, guys!" Duke yelled, stepping on the gas pedal hard. The car sped forward, as the moon crept forward in the sky, counting down to an unknown future.  
  
Kaiba was close to his destination. He could feel it in his gut.  
  
He ran faster, as drops of blood appeared on his white trench coat. His face was filled with small scratches, made from the monsters sharp claws. Some of the monsters he recognized from Duel Monsters, like the Pale Beast he saw just moments ago. But Kaiba had no time to waste; time was running out, and fast.  
  
'Too fast,' Kaiba thought suspiciously, 'One minute I have lots of time; the next the hour glass is half full. What is up?' Growling, he jumped over a pit a shadow monster made just for him.  
  
Suddenly his foot was caught fast in mud-like guck, as Kaiba tried to pull it out. In his pursuit, Kaiba fell face forward on the ground, as more muck went in his face.  
  
"DAMN IT!!" he screamed, as little ferret-like creatures appeared, giggling hard.  
  
Angry, he kicked one of the ferrets. Hissing at him, they scrambled away, giggling some more. Wiping the "thing" off his face, he closed his eyes. Opening them once more, a face loomed in front of him.  
  
Jumping backwards, he saw that the face was himself. A perfect mirror image. Kaiba stared at him dumbfounded, as the mirror Kaiba grinned and blew a raspberry at him.  
  
"Shut up," Kaiba said.  
  
"Shut up!" Mirror Kaiba mimicked, laughing and jumping up and down.  
  
"Move out of my way."  
  
Mirror Kaiba shook his head so hard, his hair swished this way and that. "Nope, nope, nope!"  
  
"MOVE!!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Pretty please?" mirror Kaiba asked, batting his eyelashes.  
  
Now as you know, this disturbed Kaiba VERY much. Besides, wouldn't you be afraid if you saw yourself in a PINK trench coat, acting very feminine?  
  
'What kind of twisted world am I in?' Kaiba thought.  
  
"Don't mind him," a voice said. Suddenly another Kaiba walked forward, wearing a fancy suit with an eyepiece in his left eye, "He lived with a rather, ah, UNATURAL family."  
  
Before the real Kaiba can say anything, more Kaibas started sprouting out. There was a lazy Kaiba, a baby Kaiba, an angry Kaiba, you name it. But either way, this was driving the real Kaiba toward the very edge.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" Kaiba cried, scared for the very first time in his life.  
  
"YOU!!" they said in unison.  
  
They advanced on him with a menacing look. Kaiba backed away slowly.  
  
Suddenly a bright light engulfed the Kaibas, as the Kaibas backed away angrily. When the light disappeared, it turned out that they were all the Copycat monster card. As they ran away, Kaiba looked at them in a dazed look. Shaking his head, he ran foreword, seeing something ahead of him. Even though it was dark, he could tell who it was.  
  
Aura.  
  
Kaiba suddenly stopped running, slowing down to a walk. 'How long has it been since. . . that day?' he thought, 'Will she remember me? Crap, Seto, don't think about it now, you don't have time for that!' He stared at the hour glass, seeing that he only had fifteen minutes left. Suddenly he reached to where Aura was.  
  
Her eyes were blank, as she giggled happily. As Kaiba looked around, he saw Ryou tied up by snake-like creatures, his eyes heavy.  
  
"K-Kaiba. . . Help her. . ." Ryou whispered, pointing to Aura. Kaiba turned to look at her once more.  
  
She was hugging a shadow monster's head, stroking it as if it was a fluffy teddy bear. "Do you want nappy time, Seth?" she asked, smiling and giggling again. Quickly Kaiba ran over to Ryou and cut the snakes away with the Millennium Rod. Ryou fell to the ground, as the snakes disappeared into the air.  
  
Ryou jumped up and ran up to Aura, shaking her. "Aura, wake up!!"  
  
"We're gonna need a blanket, Mama. Seth will be cold." Aura said, her eyes still blank.  
  
"Aura!" Kaiba said, crouching beside her, "What happened to you?"  
  
Aura turned her head at him, tilting her head. "Oh, Rasa, is that you? Can you go get me warm milk and honey bread? That's Seth's favorite snack."  
  
"Ryou, what happened. . .?" Kaiba asked, turning toward Ryou.  
  
"M-monsters attacked us. . . And suddenly this. . . this CLOUD. . . went over Aura's head. . . and now she's like this. . ." Ryou said, trying to get the monster's head out of Aura's grasp.  
  
"Mama, I can take care of him. Don't worry, he won't get hurt," Aura said, with an iron grip on the head.  
  
"Wake up, Aura!" Kaiba screamed, shaking her.  
  
"Shh, use your inside voice, Rasa. Seth is SLEEPING, remember?" Aura whispered, rocking the head, "Don't worry, baby brother, I'll protect you. I PROMISE."  
  
"Oh Aura," Ryou whispered, hugging her. Aura didn't notice, as she continued to stare at the head.  
  
Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. Thrusting Ryou off of her, Kaiba grabbed her by her shirt and slapped her across the face.  
  
"WAKE UP RIORDAN!!" Kaiba screamed. The slap sent Aura sliding across the ground, her eyes not blank anymore. She got up slowly, trembling a little. Aura kicked the head away from her, her hands covering her face.  
  
"Aura. . ." Ryou said, walking toward her. Helping her up, Aura snapped away her hand from him, shadows covering her face.  
  
"Lets go," Kaiba ordered, as Ryou followed him, "we only have a little bit of time left." As he started walking back, he noticed that Aura wasn't following.  
  
Turning his head, Kaiba said, "Didn't you hear me? Move."  
  
"No. . ." she whispered, fists shaking.  
  
Ryou glanced back, surprised, "What?"  
  
"NO!! I WILL NOT LEAVE WITH THAT KNIVING SNAKE!!" Aura screamed.  
  
"What?" Kaiba said.  
  
"I won't leave with you! You can't just. . . just BEAT me and expect me to follow you! I'm better than THAT!" she yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about, Aura?" Ryou said, "He was trying to help you. . ."  
  
"I don't care! Kaiba, do you really expect me to follow you, when you don't even believe in all this mess?!" she said, spilling angry tears.  
  
"Aura. . ." Kaiba started, but was soon interrupted.  
  
"Father treated me the same way you did now and six years ago! He always used to slap me, telling me to forget Mama, to forget Seth! How can he say that about his family?! I should've figured out before; you are just as EVIL as him!!" Aura screamed, her eyes glowing, "I...WILL...NOT!!!!"  
  
Aura screamed, as it threw the three people out of the Shadow Realm and in the real world. Kaiba landed on the hard ground, as Yami, Ishizu, Shadi, and Mr. Motto looked on in surprise.  
  
Bakura lost control of his body, making him retreat to his soul room, and Ryou taking control.  
  
"Ryou! You're back!" Yami said happily, as Ryou and Kaiba quickly untied the chains on them.  
  
"Good work, Mr. Kaiba. You brought them back just in time," Shadi said, smiling.  
  
"But. . . But I didn't," Kaiba whispered. Everyone, including Ryou, looked at him strangely.  
  
"What do you mean, you didn't?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Where is Aura?" Mr. Motto asked. They were soon to find out.  
  
Suddenly they turned toward Lucian and Amunet. They were clutching their heads tightly, groaning loudly.  
  
"W-W-What is happening?" Ryou asked frighteningly.  
  
Amunet and Lucian screamed, as Amunet turned into a white phoenix and Lucian turning into a black phoenix. When Lucian left the body, Aura was back to normal, unconscious.  
  
"Aura!" Yami yelled, running toward her.  
  
Suddenly Aura stood up, floating in the thin air. Her hair flowed with the wind, as Aura's eyes remained closed.  
  
"Yugi!!" Joey yelled, running towards them. Quickly following was Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Tea. And with them was. . .  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba screamed, running toward his little brother and hugging him tight.  
  
"Joey! Tea! Tristan! Duke! Serenity! You're all right!" Yami said, as the whole group was together.  
  
"We searched for you immediately when you disappeared," Tea said, smiling.  
  
"How did you find us?" Ishizu asked.  
  
Before Joey can answer, Aura opened her eyes, sending a shiver down everyone's spine.  
  
"Uh, you guys, what's wrong with Aura?" Tristan asked.  
  
"And what are those birds circling around her?" Duke asked.  
  
As they stared at Aura, she tilted her head at them, as the phoenixes rubbed their heads against her. Aura patted the birds comfortingly.  
  
"A-Aura?" Mokuba whispered.  
  
Aura smiled sweetly, too sweetly. "Hush little baby," Aura whispered, as the phoenixes kept circling around her, "It will be all over in a moment. . ."  
  
Aura raised her hand, a sword appearing in it, stained with blood. "It will be all over. . ."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Lalalalala. . . man, I read some WEIRD stuff this week. 


	31. Casualties

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own YGO.  
  
Chapter 31: Casualties  
  
Kaiba stared at Aura with fear. As she threw the sword toward Mokuba, Kaiba quickly pushed the little boy out of the way, just slicing his arm. A chain skidded behind Mokuba, who Joey and the others found and saved from the dungeon he was held at. Mokuba clutched his arm, blood seeping out of it, as he hid behind his brother. Yami was angry, seeing Aura just tilting her head at him.  
  
"Oh dear," she said, smiling, "I must take better care, don't I? Next time, I will make sure I hit my target." Her Egyptian cloak drifted behind her, as the two phoenixes circled around her. Aura giggled at them, holding out the Millennium Orb and examining it closely. Ryou stepped forward, with no Egyptian attire, which he shed away a moment before.  
  
"Aura, what's wrong? What. . . What HAPPENED to you?" he asked in fear.  
  
Ignoring him, she said, "What a shiny little object this is! Is it made of gold?" Aura bit the Millennium Orb. "Why it is! How wonderful!" The Egyptian clapped her hands together, happy.  
  
"What in Ra's name are you doing to your yami? Do you realize that Maeve is in there?!" Yami said, alarmed.  
  
"Oh, you're still here?" Aura said, looking around, "Why does the rain fall down?"  
  
"Why does the rain fall. . . Who cares! What are you doing, Aura!? What has happened?!" Yami cried, walking up to her. The phoenixes quickly reacted, and flew to the Pharaoh, hissing and spitting out flames of black and white. He back away, frightened by the beasts' strong structure. Satisfied, the phoenixes flew back to their master, as Aura sat cross- legged in the air, staring at the necklace. She threw it to Serenity as if it was a small daisy.  
  
"I don't like it. I want to play with something else. Oh! I know!" Suddenly five daggers appeared in each of Aura's hands. Smiling, Aura threw them all at Yami and the others. Everyone dodged them, but unfortunately, Kaiba was not quick enough. The dagger caught his trench coat, making Kaiba fall to the ground.  
  
Kaiba groaned, clutching his stomach tightly. When he looked up, Kaiba looked into the looming face of Aura. Everyone was hiding behind a statue, the black phoenix looking over them. Scared to move forward, they could not stop what Aura was going to do.  
  
"Yes, I have caught someone!" she said happily, as the white phoenix circled around them. "Oh, and I am glad! You were the one I ESPECIALLY wanted to catch." Kaiba held the Millennium Rod and Orb, snatching the orb from Serenity after she dropped it. Quickly he fished out the card he received such a long time ago.  
  
He held Wingweaver high in the air, right in front of Aura's face. She looked at it in surprise, with Kaiba breathing hard.  
  
"Remember this? You gave this to me in my dream. This was your favorite card! It still is Aura! You have to remember this; the card, me, Mokuba, and everyone else! How can you FORGET!?" Kaiba yelled loudly.  
  
And although he saw no sign of recognition in her face, as the phoenix saw it, a flash of some sort passed through its smoky eyes. Slowly Aura took the Wingweaver card out of Kaiba's hand, holding it lightly. Everyone stared at her, including the phoenixes. She stroked the card gently, as Kaiba stared at her with hope.  
  
Then she laughed a full hearted laugh. Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Do you have more?" she asked, shadows covering her face. Kaiba did not respond. "I can FEEL it. I can feel their aura. I KNOW you have more. . . GIVE IT." Suddenly Aura flew straight up in the air, the Wingweaver card still in her hand. The phoenixes quickly followed, as Yami and the others ran quickly to Kaiba's side.  
  
"What is she planning?" Ishizu asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why in the world did this happen?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Someone must be behind this," Yami said angrily. That was when Joey realized something.  
  
'Could it be the three women who killed the Healer? It just might be, who else? I mean. . . darn, I don't know!' Joey thought in confusion, ruffling his hair. A blast was heard in the air, making everyone look up to Aura. They gasped at what they saw.  
  
Wingweaver was no longer a card, but an actual being. It was flying this way and that, amazed at what it saw. Aura giggled, pointing toward a statue. Obeying, Wingweaver destroyed it, as it crumbled into dust. She laughed some more.  
  
"Oh goody, goody! I can't wait to play with you!" Aura exclaimed happily. Stretching her hands towards the air, she muttered a few words. Suddenly all of the monster cards that were in the room were sent to her hand. That included Yami's, Kaiba's, Ishizu's, Ryou's, and Joey's decks. The five gasped as their cards were flying toward the Egyptian/Japanese girl. Kaiba saw his Blue Eyes flying toward her, but not his Obelisk the Tormentor. As Yami saw his Dark Magician flying toward Aura, his Slifer the Sky Dragon remained in its case. Amazed, Yami looked over toward Kaiba, to see the same thing happened to him as well.  
  
All the monsters went to life, as they all stood behind Aura and her phoenixes. Kaiba can see them; his Blue Eyes, Swordstalker, XYZ Dragon, and so many others.  
  
But the worst of it all was that Aura changed once more. She did not seem as BOUNCY as before. This time, she was serious, dead serious. Aura chuckled to herself quietly.  
  
"DESTROY, my pets. . ." she whispered. The monsters screeched in response, flying or running or swimming toward the entrance of the Pyramid. Quickly reacting, Ishizu, Shadi, Ryou, Yami, and Kaiba ran toward the entrance, blocking it.  
  
Although the monsters did not attack their own master, they did attack the other, therefore Kaiba was battling with the Dark Magician, Yami with Blue Eyes, and so forth. Rays of light from the Millennium Items shot toward the monsters, making them either break or continue forward. It was hard, as sweat beaded down their throats. Then suddenly, most of the monsters crashed through the doors, and to the outside world.  
  
"We've got to stop them!" Ishizu cried out, as another monster passed through her.  
  
"How?! I can't think of anyone who can stop this!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"We do not have time for this, Pharaoh! What can we do?!" Shadi asked, blasting a monster away.  
  
As Ryou used his Millennium Ring to destroy several of the monsters, the Millennium Orb suddenly glowed in Kaiba's hand. He looked at it, astounded.  
  
"Yugi!" Kaiba cried, holding out the Millennium Orb. It glowed brighter, as Yami, Ishizu, Shadi, and Ryou looked at it in wonder. But as it was raised in the air, three monsters charged toward it, with Kaiba not realizing.  
  
"Kaiba look out!" Duke and Tristan yelled together.  
  
As the monsters collided with the Orb, a smoky figure appeared out of it. Raising its hand, a light bursted out, engulfing the monsters. As the light dimmed, three monster cards fell to the floor. The smoky figure turned. . .  
  
"Maeve! You're here!" Yami cried, walking toward her. Maeve floated toward the ground, and was not smoky anymore. Instead, she was solid as you or I. Maeve was dressed in her Egyptian robes, determination all across her face. Several monsters passed her, a few that were also turned back into cards.  
  
"I believe this is mine," Maeve said, snatching the Orb away from a dazed Kaiba, "And as for you. . ." She turned toward Yami, and hit him on the head, hard.  
  
"What? What was that for?" asked Yami, finally noticing that all the monsters disappeared.  
  
"Did you not listen, Atemu?! I told you how to make Aura herself again!" Maeve said angrily. Yami looked at her, confused.  
  
"I don't remember. . ." Yami said, annoyed that she used his real name and not his other name.  
  
"How were you to possess your own body, Priestess?" Shadi asked.  
  
"It is called MAGICK. I suggest you use it once in a while. Maybe then it will not take you as long to defeat your enemies. Where is my Hikari?" Maeve snapped, looking at all of them.  
  
'Now I know where Aura gets her attitude from. . .' Kaiba thought.  
  
Suddenly a shot of fire was directed to the six people, making them run toward the others. As Maeve ran over, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mr. Motto, and Mokuba looked at her, then at Aura, then at her again.  
  
"Uh, Yug', who is this?" Joey asked.  
  
"Aura's spirit. She is here to help us," Yami said, holding his sister's shoulder. Maeve nodded, and began to talk.  
  
"I do not know who have done this, but right now, Aura is being CONTROLED. I could feel it; I believe it has something to do with that mist hanging over her head." Maeve said, pointing toward Aura. As everyone peered closely, they saw a glimmering of some sort hanging over Aura. She flew around in the air, searching for them. "Not to worry; I've put up a shield around us, therefore she will not find us." Maeve reassured.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?!" Tea cried, "Monsters are roaming in the world, causing who knows what!" Maeve glared at her.  
  
"I am very well aware of what is happening. Why else would I sacrifice my very little magick to do this?" Maeve then turned toward Kaiba and Mokuba, staring at them hard. "You know Aura, yes?"  
  
Mokuba did not answer.  
  
"Well, answer me, boy, we haven't all day," Maeve stated. Her eyes softening a bit, she replied softly, "Don't be afraid, nothing will happen to you or your brother."  
  
Kaiba answered instead. "Yeah, we know her, so what?"  
  
"The only way for her to be back to whom she was before, is to make her REMEMBER," Maeve said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
The Priestess turned toward Yami, serious. "Remember that dream you had, about me and yourself talking?"  
  
". . . Yeah," Yami said slowly.  
  
"Do you not remember what I told you?"  
  
Yami was silent.  
  
"Memories of a forgotten past are things that will always last. Find the memory most dear to her true name, and that will be the way. . ." Maeve quoth quietly, grimacing as the shield's magic spread toward her.  
  
". . . To save the world's days. I remember now!" Yami cried.  
  
"Good, this way I don't have to explain. You. . . ARGH. . . understand, don't you?" Maeve asked in pain.  
  
"So, just find the memory most dear to Aura, and that will save the world? Doesn't seem too hard." Joey said with a wry smile.  
  
"It is harder than it seems, my good friend. Aura is a very COMPLICATED woman. . . We must hurry, I do not know how long I can hold the shield." Maeve stated, staring at Aura, who was flying around, searching. "And it may not be a good one. Believe me, for one of the memories I hold dear to my heart. . ." Maeve stared at Kaiba for a moment. "Is not one of the most happiest."  
  
And for some reason, Kaiba knew what she was referring to. He clutched the Millennium Rod hard, unsure of how he knew. 'She was referring to how she died,' a voice in his head whispered sadly, 'the last thing she saw was Set holding a dagger, tainted with her blood. . .' Kaiba wondered where that came from, as he looked away from her piercing gaze, holding his brother's hand tight.  
  
"Even though we share the same ka, I do not know all of Aura's memory. But I am thinking of one in particular. Kaiba, do you remember the day Aura left domino six years ago?" Maeve asked quickly. A little part of the shield started to disappear.  
  
"Yes," he said, as Mokuba grimaced a little.  
  
"Well? What do you think? Will that make Aura remember?" Maeve demanded. Suddenly the shield shattered, as the phoenixes quickly saw. Everyone ducked, preparing for the worst.  
  
As they shot forward, Yami stood and took out Slifer and called out, "SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!!"  
  
A burst of light went out of the card, as Slifer appeared and batted the phoenixes out of the way. Bursts of lighting filled the air, as Slifer's entire body filled almost the entire room, with more than enough to protect themselves from harm. Not liking Yami taking all the glory, Kaiba stood also and released Obelisk.  
  
"OBELISK THE TORMENTER!!"  
  
Once more bursts of lighting appeared at the ceiling, as a tall blue figure appeared along side by Slifer. The thunder and lightning made a very loud and powerful effect on everyone in the room. Well, almost everyone.  
  
Aura was not impressed.  
  
"Ho, so you brought out the Egyptian Gods, did you?" Aura said, smirking as the phoenixes circled around her, "They may be powerful, but even the gods cannot stop ARMAGEDON! Do you not realize that you completed the ritual?!"  
  
"What ritual?!" Mr. Motto cried out.  
  
She chuckled, as shimmering lines appeared around her once more. "Lucian said there was a ritual to destroy the world. That could only happen IF the Pharaoh or Priest caused some sort of wild emotion in the Priestess' mind. And YOU did it, Priest. I congratulate you. You are now the cause of why every living thing on the planet will die. Not like you CARE, though."  
  
Yami growled, giving Kaiba a mean look. 'Something must have happened in the Shadow Realm.' Yugi thought in his soul room. 'But what? How can we HELP Aura?'  
  
Suddenly Slifer attacked Aura, a huge blast erupting from its mouth. With all of the monsters gone, Aura and the phoenixes were left unprotected. Aura grinned, as Maeve stared in horror.  
  
The attack disappeared in the mist, as it wavered away into nothingness. Everyone gaped at it, amazed that an attack from an Egyptian God was STOPPED.  
  
"Aren't you ever tired of being one step behind?" Aura said, smiling.  
  
Then Aura flew to the ground, her feet stepping lightly on the floor. That was when Yami noticed something.  
  
How can she walk or talk if her ka is not inside her?  
  
'So someone IS controlling her,' thought Yami.  
  
"While you stay here. . ." Aura said, walking slowly toward them, "Millions are dying from my army of monsters, homes destroyed, alliances broken. All because of you. How do you feel about that, Pharaoh?" She cackled at them.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Shadi asked, frowning. Aura eyed him curiously.  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't," she ordered lightly.  
  
"Because, it's wrong," Mokuba said angrily.  
  
"Why? I'm not doing anything different from you." She said easily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked.  
  
Aura chuckled, saying, "Tell me, have you not killed a small insect while walking on the grass?" No one answered. "You have? Well, have you ever seen a homeless man, and just passed him as if he is a pile of dung?" Silence. "My, my, such a quiet group. Very well, how about this: have you ever plucked a flower, swatted a fly, cut a tree, or littered a river?" They were quiet. Aura grinned, satisfied. "Don't you think that those LIVING things wanted to live? But you did not consider it, you just did it for your own pleasure. I am not doing anything different. In fact, YOU have killed at least four times as much living beings I have killed."  
  
They had nothing to say. She was correct in a way, but still, the group believed that it was wrong.  
  
"That doesn't mean that killing is right!" Serenity cried, near tears.  
  
"Yet you do it everyday," Aura said.  
  
"But still!" Tea said.  
  
"You bore me with your silly little lies. Killing people is the same as killing animals. Besides, who would care if you or your family dies? NO ONE!" Aura cackled, as the phoenixes were beside her, "and I'll prove it now!" The phoenixes shot out rays of fire toward the group, as they prepared for the attack.  
  
It was as if a light bulb just turned on. Maeve found the answer. 'FAMILY. . .'  
  
Alarmed, Yami pushed the dazed Maeve out of the way, as everyone ran away from the blast. But not all made it out in time.  
  
Duke, Tea, and Tristan screamed as the flames engulfed their bodies. As Yami and the others looked back, they stared in horror at the killing.  
  
"NOOO!!" Yami screamed, running toward them. He looked at the phoenixes, angry. "Aura!" Aura did not listen. He didn't know what to do. If he didn't do something, his friends will be burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Tea!! Duke!! Tristan!!" Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba cried. Ryou and Mr. Motto just gaped. Shadi, Ishizu, and Kaiba stared in horror.  
  
Suddenly he got it. Yami turned toward the white phoenix, saying, "AMUNET! PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING THEM!!"  
  
The white phoenix's blank eyes turned back to normal, as the grey eyes turned into a brilliant shade of green. The phoenix of light stopped, looking this way and that. Staring at the half dead forms of Duke, Tristan, and Tea, its eyes widened, flying toward them. The phoenix protected them from its other half's blaze, as Yami, Joey, and Maeve ran forward to them. 'The phoenixes were being controlled also,' Kaiba thought.  
  
"Tea!" Yami cried, holding her. She did not respond.  
  
"Tristan, Duke! Wake up!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Maeve said, pushing them away, "I have only one shot at this."  
  
Closing her eyes, she murmured a spell, waving her hands over the three. Her brow furrowed as light from the Millennium Orb poured down onto the bodies, Yami and Joey staring in awe. Kaiba, Serenity, Ryou, and Mokuba ran forward, staring also. Their burnt and bloody skin closed up, leaving scars that were still tainted with blood. The phoenix stared at Maeve quietly, as the black phoenix continued to shoot fire.  
  
Suddenly Maeve stopped, heaving and gasping, as scars from the moment she died started spilling blood. Yami ran forward toward his sister, comforting her.  
  
"T-T-They are w-w-w-well. Although I h-h-h-have not h-h-healed all their w-w-wounds. . . they will b-b-be OK. But I do not know. . . how long my magic. . . will last. . ." Maeve whispered, holding Yami's hand. "We must. . . take them. . . to a HOSPITAL. . ."  
  
"How did she do that?" Mokuba asked in awe.  
  
"Her Millennium Orb's special power is to heal, the only power out of the Millennium Items that doesn't involve Shadow Magick, but her own strength," Yami said quietly. He turned toward Mokuba, Serenity, Mr. Motto, and Joey, saying, "You must take them to the hospital. Run outside, get AWAY from here."  
  
"But what about you?" Joey asked.  
  
"We must stay here; we must fight this. We are the only ones who can. You helped us much, but we have to do this on our own." Yami said.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Yugi!"  
  
"Joey, you must, NOW LEAVE!" Joey grimaced, but nodded.  
  
"Promise you won't leave me, Seto?" Mokuba asked, crying.  
  
Kaiba shook hands with him, saying, "Promise. Now go!"  
  
"Good luck," Mr. Motto said.  
  
Quickly, Joey, Serenity, and Mr. Motto each carried Duke, Tea, and Tristan, with Mokuba following. As they ran out toward the entrance and toward the car, Joey hopped in the front seat, putting the jeep into gear while they piled on, putting the three in the back. The car disappeared in the distance, with tears and friends left behind.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Pyramid, Aura glowered at the white phoenix, saying, "You foul, pig filled, BIRD! How dare you defy me?!" As she pointed toward the white phoenix, the black phoenix shots more fire toward it, with tears in the white phoenix's eyes.  
  
"A-A-Atemu. . ." Maeve whispered, as Shadi, Ryou, and Ishizu walked toward them, "I. . . I know how to. . . to. . . make Aura REMEMBER. . ." Maeve coughed, as more blood spilled out of her body.  
  
Yami held her sister tighter, saying, "What is it?"  
  
"Her mother. . . brother. . . SETH. . . she loves them so. . . even in DEATH. . ."  
  
"What are you saying, Priestess?" Ishizu asked, holding her hand.  
  
"Memory. . . When they. . . they. . . DIE. . ." Maeve said, as her body slowly disappeared, "Magick. . . GONE. . . Please. . . Make her REMEMBER. . . Good bye. . . ATEMU. . ." Maeve disappeared, surrendering into her soul room. Yami held the Millennium Orb, as his shoulders shook. The three people left stared at him with pity.  
  
'Who ever is causing this pain will PAY,' Yami thought, his hands curling into fists, 'I swear by the name of RA, they will PAY. . .'  
  
Yami stood up, glaring at Aura. "You! You are not Aura! Whoever you are, you shall pay!!"  
  
Aura grinned. 'The end is near. . .'  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Ah, near the end of the story. At least one or two more chapters left. I am quite proud of this. Oh yeah, and there WILL be a sequel. So stay tuned. 


	32. All Over

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Disclaimer: Not owning YGO. Never had, never will.  
  
Chapter 32: All Over  
  
As Yami glowered at Aura, she grinned, patting the black phoenix's head lightly. Ryou, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Shadi stood behind, their Millennium Items out. As the necromancer stared at them, she cackled horribly.  
  
"Oh, I get it now. You will never forgive me for what I done to your sister. Now you are going to AVENGE her death. Her second death. How amusing, Pharaoh," Aura said, "to see you suffer, just like the people of Egypt did all those years ago."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yami cried, as he reached his hand in the air and called out, "MIND CRUSH!"  
  
But the incantation was just a worthless effort, as the spell wavered away just like before. She grinned, as the two god cards wreathed in anger. "You should take care of your monsters, Pharaoh, Priest. They are being quite fussy, don't you think?" Aura replied amusingly.  
  
'How is this going to work?' Kaiba thought to himself, 'Anything we throw at her will just disappear, and anything she throws something puts us against the walls! We can't stop her!'  
  
"All this effort, this TIME," Aura said, floating above the five, "wasted. You know you can't stop it. It's merely a matter of time before YOU waver to nothingness, just like your spells. So why don't you just give up?"  
  
"Not until you free Aura from your control!" Ryou yelled out.  
  
"Hmm, let me think about it," she said, a finger on her chin, "NO." Aura suddenly flew up in the air, hands outstretched. In one palm of her hand, appeared an orb of white light. In the other, was an orb of black light. Throwing them down toward the Priests of the Millennium Items, the orbs swirled around each other, headed for the Pharaoh. Everyone cried out for Yami to get out of the way, but he would not listen. Aura grinned, happy with his decision.  
  
Suddenly the two Egyptian God cards went in the way of the blast as they shattered in the impact. Yami shielded his eyes as the pieces of the gods burst into sparkles of light. Kaiba gaped at what happened to his god card, as Obelisk the Tormenter flew into his hands as a monster card. When it ended, Yami looked into his hands, to see his Slifer the Sky Dragon back into a monster card.  
  
"They are not as powerful as I thought they were," said Aura thoughtfully, her feet stepping lightly on the floor, "I thought they would last through that attack. Guess not."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why is it always Aura who gets controlled by the darkness?" Ishizu asked angrily. The black phoenix glared at the white phoenix beside Shadi, while Aura looked at Ishizu unbelievingly.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Aura has been so exposed to the darkness, almost everyday, that sooner or later that darkness would control her." Aura said lightly.  
  
That was when Shadi realized something. "So you mean, all that she done, all that she could have told us, was because of darkness?" he asked. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Aura clapped her hands. "Finally you got it. Do you see this scar?" Aura asked, pointing to the scar of darkness on her left wrist, "This was the cause of it. You see, this little wound, has been poisoning Aura ever since she was born." Everyone gaped as the information was told.  
  
Grinning, Aura continued, "She knew it. She knew that it was slowly consuming her, making her do things that she did not want to do. Therefore, Aura knew that as certain information was told to you, it would soon be known to those of darkness, which was why she did not tell you all the information of the Millennium Ritual. But, the other scar," Aura then pointed toward her right wrist, the scar of light, "prevented her from going to the darkness. Each day she was torn apart, fighting a new battle everyday, just as Ra the sun god fights the evil monsters at night to give light to the day. So you see, Aura is what we necromancers call 'The Destroyer'."  
  
"The destroyer?" Kaiba repeated. Aura nodded happily.  
  
"A destroyer is very rare, someone that comes after many millennia. The last time a destroyer was born, there were two. The Pharaoh Atemu, and the Priest Set. You two." Aura pointed out, "What side each chose, know one knows. But your battle in the past made the entire course of history, of DESTINY, change. Now, it is Aura's turn. Right now, to this moment, Aura is making her choice; to choose the light, or dark."  
  
"What's so hard? You have to choose the light!" Ryou exclaimed aloud. Aura shook her head.  
  
"For her, it is. You see, if she chooses the light, the world will be able to see the light of day once more, but her family, and all she ever cared for will suffer the consequences of it, meaning that their SOULS will shatter, their akh, spirit, never reaching the bright realm ruled by Osiris, HEAVEN. And Aura lives, standing above the event." She stated, as everyone puzzled at it.  
  
"And of dark?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
  
Aura grinned, saying, "If she chooses the darkness, the world and its animals would be engulfed in darkness, mankind destroyed." Shadi and Ishizu fumed at it.  
  
"So either way. . ." Ishizu said slowly.  
  
"You lose," Aura said happily, "And it gets worse. It WILL happen; one of these destinies will come, you cannot stop it, no matter how much you fight. So why fight me, when what you should really be doing is convincing Aura to make the right decision?" Everyone gaped at her.  
  
"Please tell me your decision," Aura asked, walking toward Yami, "I'd like to know. As for now, I have chaos to ensue." She waved her hand. "Good bye, and best of luck!" Suddenly she flew in the air, tossing a stone toward Kaiba. Kaiba caught it, seeing that it was a lapis lazuli stone.  
  
"You might need that, if you'd like to remember the precious memories of this moment as you grow old," Aura said, grinning. Suddenly Yami remembered something.  
  
'Memories, Maeve, she said something about that!' Yami thought, eyes widening, '. . . The day Aura's mother and brother died. . .?'  
  
That was when Yami finally looked at the mist closely and carefully around Aura. As he squinted his eyes at it, he realized something.  
  
Aura was being controlled by magick threads!  
  
Yami ran up to Ryou, taking him by the shoulders, saying, "Ryou, use the Millennium Ring to shoot a ray above Aura's head!" Aura was quickly floating away to the top of the chamber.  
  
"What? But Yugi, our spells won't work, it'll just waver!" Ryou protested.  
  
"Do it!" Yami ordered. Ryou obeyed, as a ray of green light shot out of the ring, and headed straight for the air above Aura. Her eyes widened as it came faster and faster.  
  
"NO!" She cried, as the ray pierced through the threads holding Aura. Her body stood cold as the necromancer lost control of Aura. Suddenly, out of thin air, appeared a cage of thread around her, as everyone gasped at the sight. It shattered as Aura's body fell to the ground, the white and black phoenix flying toward her. Her eyes were blank and Yami and Kaiba ran toward her. Shadi then noticed a caped man with small threads attached to his fingers, disappearing into the darkness, hissing.  
  
The necromancer was gone.  
  
"That guy may have lost control," Kaiba said, "but we still have a problem. Aura's decision, how are we suppose to know which is the right one? And why is she still unconscious?" Ishizu and Ryou put Aura's arms around their shoulders to make her stand, as she shivered a little.  
  
"Because her ka is not in her body, they are still wandering." Yami said, staring at the two phoenixes beside them.  
  
"Well, her ka is here, but what about her mind?" Ryou asked, holding Aura's arm.  
  
"It is still in her," Shadi said, finally with them, "the necromancer may have not only taken over her body, but her mind as well, since she never really responded before."  
  
"Ryou, the cloud that hung over her head in the Shadow Realm may have been a spell from the necromancer." Kaiba said thoughtfully. Ryou nodded.  
  
"I bet that necromancer was in this the whole time," Ryou said, "controlling everybody, just to lead up to this moment. He's very clever."  
  
"But he is still abroad, we must catch him. . ." Ishizu started.  
  
Yami interrupted, saying, "We must deal with this matter first. We must make Aura remember, for right now, her mind is in isolation, refusing to come out. She has to, for if what he said is true, she'll need our guidance in her decision."  
  
Kaiba looked down, seeing that the Millennium Orb was in Yami's hand. He remembered six years ago, when he made fun of the necklace she wore. All the things he done. . .  
  
"I'll help her remember," Kaiba announced, as everyone stared at him in surprise, "I've known her longer than you guys ever had. It will only make sense if I did it. Besides, I don't think you guys would have enough guts to do it anyway." He turned to Yami. "What did that woman said again?"  
  
"The memory of when her mother and brother died," Yami said quietly. The phoenixes circled around Aura's limp body as Kaiba walked up to her. He took her face and held it up, so their eyes were at the same level. Everyone watched quietly.  
  
"Aura, wake up," Kaiba said, shaking her head a little. She did not respond, as her eyes looked at him blankly. Suddenly a voice in his head a chanting something, making Kaiba feel dizzy. He closed his eyes, and opened them once more, to see that he was somewhere else, somewhere different.  
  
His mind was in Aura's mind, Kaiba realized, as he looked around in the darkness. There was only one light, and it shown upon a girl around the same age as he was. Aura. . .  
  
"Aura, you've got to wake up," Kaiba ordered, walking in front of her. Head on knees, she was silent.  
  
"Why should I?" Aura murmured, eyes heavy.  
  
"You have to make your decision. As a destroyer, you have to choose the light or dark." Kaiba said.  
  
"Why, it doesn't matter anyway. Either way, people are gonna suffer. Either way, someone else is happy, so why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Kaiba was silent.  
  
"Is it because time is fast forwarding and every living thing, other than yourself, has stopped? You mean you don't care about what happens to me?" Aura whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Oh, you don't know. Never mind," Aura said, lying down on her side, "Go home, leave me alone."  
  
"I can't," Kaiba said, sitting down in front of her.  
  
"Kaiba, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of being a person's puppet. I don't want to become your puppet. For 17 years I fought; I give up. I'm giving in." Aura said, the light dimming.  
  
"You can't, the world's fate depends on it," Kaiba said.  
  
"I know, but what's the point? I'll never see my family again, and either way it's bad. In fact, I don't even remember why I kept fighting in the first place." For a moment they were silent, sad.  
  
'Even though she's right,' Kaiba thought, 'she'll have to choose either way. It can't always be like this, there has to be SOME good in it. Maybe when Maeve said that Aura needed to remember, she didn't mean about her actual mind. Maybe, she meant for her to remember WHY she kept on living, kept on fighting. That might be it. It's all I've got, I have nothing to lose.'  
  
Kaiba grasped Aura's shoulder, as Aura stared at his hand. "Aura, do you remember the day your mother and brother died?" Kaiba whispered.  
  
"I try not to."  
  
"Remember now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe it will help you realize, why you kept fighting."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Aura, please, do it. Just for the sake of it."  
  
"It's not that simple, Kaiba. I've been trying to forget it for 10 years. I'm not going to stop now."  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, regretting what he was about to do. "I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Suddenly Kaiba took Aura by the neck and strangled her, as she coughed and spat out ugly words to him. Aura, who stood up, then fell to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes. Kaiba tried hard not to do the same.  
  
"Remember, remember the day Seth died. Someone killed him, KILLED Seth, and your mother, right in front of your eyes. Remember the PAIN you felt, the emotions you felt. REMEMBER Aura, I'm sorry that I did this."  
  
Aura's eyes wept with tears as she slowly remembered what happened.  
  
10 Years Ago, Egypt  
  
Aura was walking down the street, holding the Millennium Orb she pieced together just a day before. As one hand held that, the other held Seth's hand, who was three years old. Their mother stared ahead of her with a frown, as the street lights were turning on one by one. Aura looked at her mother puzzlingly, as Seth hummed a little tune.  
  
"Mama, are you okay?" Aura whispered, putting the necklace around her neck and holding her mother's hand. She sighed, staring down at her daughter's smiling face.  
  
"It's. . . It's nothing, angel. Everything is just fine," her mother replied, smiling back. Seth tinkered with the Orb.  
  
"Was it because of what the Healer said Mama?" Aura asked. Her mother looked at her, alarmed. Seeing that her face showed no sign of fear, Ms. Riordan smiled once more.  
  
"Partly, Aura. I don't know, it's just that. . . Ever since you FOUND that in Priestess Maeve's tomb, I didn't know what to think. I got. . . scared, that's all. Our family awaited her arrival for nearly 5000 years, and now that you found her Millennium Orb, it makes me wonder. . ." Ms. Riordan trailed off, Aura knowing what she meant.  
  
Aura stared at the Millennium Orb, saying, "Well, whatever it means, I'm sure it will be great! Maybe, maybe we'll finally meet Father!" Ms. Riordan widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Yes, maybe we'll see Mr. Shields again. . ." she said quietly.  
  
Suddenly Seth collapsed on the ground, saying loudly, "Me tired! Want nappy!" He turned to Aura. "Awa!" he cried, putting his hands toward her. Aura laughed aloud, and took him on her back. Seth cried out in joy.  
  
Running forward, Aura said, "Come on, Mama! Seth and I will race you toward home!" She ran forward, before her mother can say not to run so fast at night. Worried, Ms. Riordan ran after them, following the sounds of happy giggles.  
  
Turning in an alleyway, Ms. Riordan heard a grunt and a muffled, "Seth!" followed by a laugh. Smiling a little, she ran forward, following the path of laughter once more. But just as she turned, Ms. Riordan heard no laughter, no sounds of her children. Scared, she ran faster, calling out their names. Suddenly she saw a flash of white, the same color Aura's dress was. Relieved, Ms. Riordan went forward, saying, "Aura, you scared me, I thought something bad happened to you. . .!"  
  
Aura and Seth were surrounded by caped men, all grinning and smirking at the Riordans. One of them stepped forward, taking off his hood. Ms. Riordan gasped at who it was.  
  
Shanek was standing amidst of the Millennium Hunters, holding a curved sword. Ms. Riordan cried, "Y-You! You're supposed to be dead! How can you live 5000 years and still be perfectly healthy?" The one who killed Maeve. . .  
  
Shanek grinned, saying, "We are only here for the girl. If you and your son leave the girl to us, we'll spare your lives." Shanek grabbed the little boy, not wanting to get off his sister's back. Tossing Seth toward his mother, Shanek continued, "Now go, worthless peasant."  
  
"That is my daughter, you fool! Leave her alone, she has done no harm to you! It's me you want! I am the one protecting Priestess Maeve's tomb, not her!" she cried, as Aura whimpered at the man holding her wrist. Aura. . .  
  
"We do not care for an empty husk," Shanek said, "The ahk, SPIRIT, of Maeve really matters. And now, she lives in the body of this girl." Ms. Riordan gasped, realizing that what she feared was true.  
  
"W-wait!" Aura cried, everyone turning to her. Seth still cried. "S-s- she doesn't live inside of me! How can she? I mean, she's dead, and I'm not! I'm me, not some ancient Priestess, right Mama?" Ms. Riordan didn't answer. ". . . Mama?"  
  
Shanek sighed, holding out his sword. "I told you to leave. . ."  
  
Suddenly Shanek plunged the sword through Ms. Riordan's chest, as Seth screamed and Aura just stared at the sight in horror. Her mother plummeted to the ground, as Seth cried and ran toward his mother. As Aura stared, her whole life memories flashed before her eyes, remembering when her mother cleaned her wounds, made her smile when sad, and others.  
  
Mama. . .  
  
When a Millennium Hunter raised his blade toward her little brother, Aura screamed, "NOO!!"  
  
That was when the scar of light glowed on her wrist, as the Millennium Orb glowed also. Aura's eyes burned with the color white as she screamed, the large white phoenix appearing out of her. The Hunters back away in horror, as Shanek stared at it with awe and fear. Seth crawled in a corner, afraid.  
  
The white phoenix spat out white flames, burning all but Shanek, who disappeared, and Aura knew. As the battle was over, the white phoenix disappeared back in Aura's body, whose eyes slowly came back to the color green. She stared down at her hands, to see that her dress was all in shreds. That was when she looked at her mother, dead. Suddenly she looked at Seth, to see no harm done to his body, yet he was still unconscious.  
  
That was when Aura collapsed, sobbing and eyes filled with tears. Her mother is dead, her brother is unconscious, and it was all because of her. . . What will she do now?  
  
"Aura. . ."  
  
Aura looked up, and saw her mother, drenched in blood, calling her name. Quickly taking Seth's body and running toward her mother, Aura said, "M-Mama?"  
  
"Oh Aura. . ."  
  
"D-d-d-don't worry! W-w-w-we'll get you to a hospital! I promise! Just hang on!" Aura cried, holding her mother's hand. Ms. Riordan looked over at Seth, to see and feel that his heart was no longer beating. She cried softly, as Aura looked over her. "Mama? The bad guys are gone. Something happened! My body felt so hot, and, and then, a BIRD came out. . ."  
  
"Aura, I'm so sorry. . ." her mother whispered, holding her hand tight, "I-I-I-It looks like me and Seth will be leaving earlier than we thought. . ."  
  
That was when Aura realized Seth was dead too, not unconscious. She sobbed once more, too sad and angry to say any words.  
  
"Angel, b. . .before I leave. . ." she whispered, hugging her daughter. Aura didn't care that she was drenched in blood, as long as she never left her mother, never. "D-don't ever forget who you ARE. N-n-n-no matter what they say you are, no matter what you do, remember that you are, HUMAN. You may be. . . different from. . . others, but you are still human."  
  
"B-b-but w-w-what if, I MESS up?" Aura cried, sobbing. Suddenly Seth was by his mother's side, as Aura held each of their hands tightly.  
  
"This. . . This was OUR destiny, Aura. . . Your brother and I. . . We. . . We didn't fight it. . . But you still have a CHOICE. Always remember that there is always a WAY. . . Destiny is NOT written in stone. . . Make your own destiny. . . choose your OWN fate. . . Fight it, my daughter. . ." Ms. Riordan whispered, staring into Aura's eyes.  
  
"But. . . But I don't want you to leave!" Aura whispered, tears rolling off her cheeks. Her mother wiped them away with a shaky hand.  
  
"We never will. . . Aura, remember us. . . and how we love you so. . . no matter WHAT you choose as your destiny. . . We love you, angel. . ." That was when Aura's family died, as Ms. Riordan's hand fell to the ground.  
  
Aura stared at her mother and brother, silent tears on her face. Aura picked up Seth's and her mother's hands, saying, "I swear, Mama, Seth, that I WILL keep fighting. . . No matter what. . ." Aura stood up, still crying, and wedged herself between Seth and Ms. Riordan. Aura turned toward Seth, crying. She took out the golden locket Seth carried with him everywhere out of his pocket, seeing the photograph that they taken together with their mother earlier that day. "Do you still want to sleep Seth?" She looked at her brother. "Me too. . ."  
  
She closed her eyes and held the locket tight, murmuring the lullaby she sang to Seth every night.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Aura gasped as she was returned back to her mind, seeing Kaiba's face right in front of her. He stopped strangling her, as he stared intensely at Aura. Tears were making their way out of her green eyes, as she said slowly, "I kept fighting, LIVING, because I wanted to prove that I am human, no matter what I do. That was what Mama wished."  
  
Kaiba nodded, saying, "Do you still want to fight?"  
  
Aura nodded back, replying, "Yes."  
  
"Then do you choose the light or the dark?" Kaiba asked quietly. 'This is it,' Kaiba thought, staring at Aura, 'One of the two destinies will be fulfilled. It all comes down to one word. . .'  
  
Aura closed her eyes, thinking of her mother. She was smiling at her, as Aura smiled back. Make your own destiny. . . Destiny is not written in stone.  
  
"Neither," Aura announced. Kaiba looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked. But she doesn't answer, for then Kaiba's mind returned to his body, as did Aura's. Kaiba opened her eyes, seeing that Aura did the same. Yami, Ryou, Ishizu, and Shadi stared at the two.  
  
Suddenly the two phoenixes glowed brightly, as the five moved away from Aura. Slowly the phoenixes turned into their human spirit forms, Lucian the black phoenix, and the true human form of the white phoenix, a little Amunet. Yami noticed that Lucian was somewhat different, not the same. He seemed more, light. The two ka nodded as they formed together to make a full ka, slowly disappearing inside of Aura. When all was done, Aura blinked, and then floated to the ground. Everyone ran to her, relieved.  
  
"You're back!" Ryou yelled out, hugging her. Aura hugged back. Shadi and Ishizu smiled, patting her back, as Kaiba and Yami slowly walked foreword.  
  
"Aura," Yami said, smiling. Aura looked at him.  
  
"Hi Yami," she murmured. That was when she turned to them all, saying, "I. . . I think I made my decision." Everyone looked up, alarmed.  
  
"Oh?" Shadi remarked.  
  
"W-What is it?" Ishizu asked.  
  
Aura looked away, sadness spreading across her face. "Look, either way it's going to bad for you guys, but not me. Everyone is going to suffer except me, and I will not accept that. It happened before, and I will not let it happen again." Everyone was silent, confused.  
  
She continued, saying, "I am going to be alive in each of the destinies. Why is that? I don't know, but I don't like it. They must want me alive for something else, something bad. Right now, monsters are destroying everything, people dying, animals dying."  
  
"So I will follow my mother's wish. I WILL make my own destiny. I WILL make sure that you all will get out of this safely, and I WILL be okay. The destiny I choose for the world, is to destroy the destroyer, ME."  
  
Everyone gasped as world cracked under Aura, swallowing her under. As Ishizu screamed in horror, Yami and Kaiba yelled out, "AURA!!"  
  
Kaiba quickly reacted, taking her hand as she was about to fall into the fiery pit. Aura glared at Kaiba angrily, as the flames licked her feet.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!" he cried, holding her hand tightly.  
  
"Let go Kaiba," Aura yelled, angry.  
  
"There must be another way, Aura! Just choose either dark or light, but not this, you stupid girl!" Kaiba ordered.  
  
"So you want to see your brother dead, is that what you're telling me?!" Aura yelled out. Kaiba looked away, realizing what she meant. "Kaiba, I know what I'm doing! It will be okay, I promise!" Kaiba still didn't let go. She sighed, saying quietly, "Kaiba, this is not the only way, I know. But this is my CHOICE, MY DESTINY. It's what I choose, and I want it. Seto. . ."  
  
Kaiba looked at Aura in surprise. 'She said my first name. . .'  
  
". . . I'm gonna to see Seth and Mama again! Don't worry, I'll be okay! And you and the others will be okay too." Aura said.  
  
"But. . ." Kaiba started.  
  
"But nothing," Aura said, "I'm doing this. You know what it's like to lose your family. THEY don't. That's why you should know why I want to do this. To see Seth and Mama again. You would do the same if you were in my situation."  
  
Kaiba was silent.  
  
"Seto, if you really are my friend, if you were a true brother, you WILL let go of my hand, to let me DIE, and Mokuba LIVE. What do you choose Kaiba? What will my fate be?" Aura asked. As Kaiba stared at Aura's face, he saw something he haven't seen on her face before.  
  
Happiness and fulfillment.  
  
Kaiba looked back, seeing Yami, Ryou, Ishizu, and Shadi waiting for him to pull her up. Anxiety was spread across their faces. Kaiba looked back at Aura, to see those emotions on her face. Kaiba shut his eyes hard, and then opened them once more, to look at Aura one last time.  
  
"Good-bye Aura," Kaiba said, as he let go of Aura's hand. Aura fell in the pit, smiling a thank you. The lapis lazuli stone given by the necromancer fell in with her.  
  
Yami pushed Kaiba away, screaming, "AURA!!"  
  
The flames engulfed her body as the earth shivered.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
One more chapter, one more chapter! Yay! Then after that a sequel! Cough. Oh, I will be updating in two weeks, not one, 'cause I'm going to CALIFORNIA!! WHOO HOO! Till then, see ya later! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	33. New Roads

The Millennium Ritual  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, sadly.  
  
Chapter 33: New Roads  
  
The birds in the sky that were once frozen before began flying once more. The monsters that once terrorized cities all around Egypt disappeared, leaving destruction. The darkness filling the sky vanished, the sun appearing once more. Time began on its regular basis, as if it was never stopped by an unnatural force. Joey and the others successfully brought the wounded friends to the hospital. All seemed well in the world.  
  
Except for this.  
  
Yami was screaming, clutching his head tightly. "Sister! Sister! Maeve! Aura! COME BACK!" he cried, grimacing. Kaiba backed away, not believing what he did himself. He stared at his trembling hands, realizing for the first time what he done.  
  
'Did I do the right thing?' he wondered, looking at Yami's shaking form. What he caused at that moment began to unravel around him, as he looked at Ryou, Shadi, and Ishizu's shocked faces. Yugi, being in his soul room, felt his yami's deep pain, and cried for the death. Kaiba looked this way and that, trying to find an answer.  
  
"It's not my fault!" he yelled, staring at them all, "I swear, Aura wanted me to do it!"  
  
"But Kaiba, WHY?" Ishizu asked, holding onto Shadi's shoulder for support. Kaiba didn't answer, for then the hole that swallowed Aura began to disappear, and Yami noticed too late.  
  
"No! NO!" Yami yelled, digging through the sand, "This can't be! NO!" He continued digging, but with no prevail, which made him look pathetic indeed.  
  
"Yugi, it's too late, she's gone," Ryou said sadly, staring at the Millennium Orb still in Yami's hands. Yami clutched the necklace tightly, tears making their way through his eyes.  
  
He couldn't believe it. His sister, he only seen for just a moment, was gone. Forever. 'Just like before. . .' Yami thought. 'And just like last time, I couldn't protect her. Just like last time, I came in too late. But now, not only Maeve is gone, but Aura is too. Her spirit is gone, because now Aura's gone too. And it was because of the same person. . . Priest Set did it last time, and now. . .' Yami quickly wiped away his tears, and stood up quickly, everyone staring at him. (He believe Priest Set killed his sister because his dagger was found at the scene of the crime, and he was the first to appear by Maeve's dead form.)  
  
Yami ran and lunged onto Kaiba, strangling him. Kaiba was choking, his eyes rolling inside his skull, sweat dotting his forehead. Shadi and Ryou gasped, and ran over to them, separating Yami from Kaiba's neck. Ryou and Shadi held onto Yami's arms hard, as he squirmed and struggled to get out of their grasp. Kaiba staggered back, alarmed, as Ishizu ran to his side and held onto his side for support.  
  
"Get offa me, you foolish fiends! I need to get that bastard!!" Yami cursed, struggling, "He killed my sister TWICE! Kaiba, this is all your fault! You made me lose my sister!"  
  
Kaiba glared at Yami, saying, "I told you, it's not my fault! Aura wanted me to do it! She wanted to be with her family again! That's why I let go! Besides, it was the only way for us to be okay! She said so herself!"  
  
"But what about her!? Huh?! You didn't even think about her, because you're too thick headed, Seto Kaiba!" Yami yelled, growling.  
  
"Pharaoh, calm yourself! Doing this will never bring her back! Face it; whatever you do, it won't change anything. All you will have is regrets," Shadi said, staring at the Orb. He took it in his hands, and put in front of Yami's face. "Would Maeve want this? Would Aura want this?! Yami, you are only thinking about Maeve, when there is another soul that died today! Think!"  
  
After that, Yami calmed down, gently getting out of their hold. Kaiba looked on intently, as Yami held the Millennium Orb gently in his hands.  
  
"I swear Yugi, no matter what Aura and I had in the past, I'd never do that to her, or anyone else. Who do you think I am, a monster?! And if you hadn't noticed, I wasn't thinking about myself! I was thinking about Mokuba, my brother, too!" Kaiba yelled angrily. Yami was silent, unable to look at anyone.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook, as everyone looked toward the ceiling of the black pyramid, wondering.  
  
"Now what?" Ryou asked to the air. He soon found his answer, as the black pyramid started to disappear to thin air. They watched with amazement as the stone jackals started to melt into the sand, as did everything else around them. Then, after a few moments of awed silence, the five people were outside in the sand, covered with sand from the black pyramid.  
  
When they turned to look at Yami, they noticed that he had become smaller. Yugi suddenly appeared in his place, holding the Orb tightly in his hands. He looked at everyone, including Kaiba.  
  
"I think. . . That it's time to go home," Yugi whispered.  
  
It did not take as long as they suspected to reach the hospital on foot, for they were not far from civilization. But what they saw in the streets of Egypt made them gasp in horror.  
  
Everything was torn to shreds, houses down, stands burned, and even worse. All around them were stretchers with wounded people, each soaking in their own blood. Yugi, Kaiba, Shadi, Ishizu, and Ryou walked among them, with only a few bruises.  
  
"What. . . Could have done this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The monsters that the necromancer released before. OUR monsters." Ishizu replied, staring at her deck of cards. Kaiba, Yugi, and Ryou stared also at their decks, for their monster cards reappeared in their decks after Aura's death.  
  
"Yugi!" A voice called. Yugi's eyes lit up, as he realized who was the voice's owner was.  
  
Joey, Serenity, Mokuba, and Mr. Motto were running toward them, waving their arms wildly. As they came closer, Joey ran up to Yugi and gave him a big bear hug, Mr. Motto laughing cheerfully. Mokuba ran into Kaiba, hugging his legs tight. Serenity smiled and shook hands with Shadi and Ishizu, and then said hi to the others. Ryou grinned and shook Joey's hand and hugged him. For a moment, all that happened before was forgotten, much to everyone's relief.  
  
Looking up, Yugi asked his grandfather, "Grandpa, are Duke, Tea, and Tristan okay?" He nodded in reply.  
  
"They're doing just fine, Yugi! In fact, their burns are healing really quickly!" Serenity cried happily.  
  
"Yeah, what that one spirit thingy girl did to them really helped! In fact, I bet they'll be okay in a week or so!" Joey said, grinning. The moment Joey mentioned Maeve caused the gloom to return to the five. Their smiling faces soon turned into frowns, causing Joey and Serenity to wonder what happened.  
  
Suddenly Mokuba looked around. "Hey bro, what happened to Aura?" Mokuba asked, who was standing by Kaiba and looking at him questioningly. Kaiba was silent, and turned his head away, a frown on his face.  
  
"You guys. . . She's gone," Yugi whispered, everyone looking at him in surprise.  
  
Serenity laughed, saying, "What do you mean? I'm sure she's somewhere around here, isn't she. . . She. . . She didn't get hurt, did she?" She suddenly turned serious.  
  
"Aura died. . ." Ishizu said quietly. Everyone gasped, staring at her.  
  
"Wha-What? No! Aura can't be dead! I mean, come on! You're joking. . . Right Seto?" Mokuba asked, shaking a little.  
  
"A-Aura too?" Serenity said, tears in her eyes.  
  
Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Too?"  
  
Mr. Motto shook his head, saying, "Something happened before. . . The Healer was murdered by. . . by these women. After they killed her, they pointed toward. . . the east I think, where you were. So we left her on one of the beds in the tomb keeper's bedrooms, and quickly drove to where you were. When we came back, she was buried outside, and we didn't know how."  
  
Mokuba gaped, saying, "She died too?! Did this happen before you rescued me?!" Serenity nodded. Mokuba stepped back, holding his stomach. Kaiba saw, and stepped toward Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, come back here," he ordered, but softly. Mokuba shook his head.  
  
"H-how did she die?! Did a monster kill her?!" Mokuba asked Kaiba. Kaiba soon stopped, eyes widened. Yugi noticed, looking at him.  
  
'If Mokuba knows what Kaiba did, he'll never forgive him,' thought Yugi.  
  
"We don't know, Mokuba," Yugi said aloud, as Kaiba stared at him, "She. . . just died. We don't know how she died, she just did. Maybe it was because of those phoenixes, or maybe something else. It's hard to know." Kaiba stared at him with amazement.  
  
"Do you at least have her body, Yug'?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head.  
  
That was when Ryou spoke, saying, "Her body was burned. Nothing remained." Everyone was quiet, Mokuba crying a little.  
  
Joey wiped away his tears on his sleeves, and said, "Well, I guess we should be heading back to Domino. The doctors said that it would be good for Duke, Tristan, and Tea's health. There's not much more they can do here, with all the destruction. They said that we can leave today." Yugi, Ryou, and Kaiba looked up in surprise.  
  
"Now? But, what about all of this. . ?" Ryou asked, waving his hand to show the wounded people.  
  
"It's not our problem now, Ryou. We must leave. Your parents will be worried. Besides, we were here in Egypt for at least a month," Mr. Motto said. The teenagers gaped at him.  
  
"We. . . We've been gone that long?" Serenity asked, as Mr. Motto nodded. As everyone stared at the Egyptians, they nodded also. Yugi and Joey looked at each other, not realizing how long they were gone.  
  
"Then I guess. . . It's time to go home," Yugi whispered. Making a silent agreement, they all walked forward, seeing the stretchers with their wounded friends moved to a van. They all walked toward it, including Shadi and Ishizu. They were all on board the van, to notice that one certain black haired boy did not walk in. Mokuba.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, come on. We have to leave," Serenity urged, holding out a hand. He did not move.  
  
"What about Aura?" Mokuba asked angrily, staring at them all. Once again the gloom was placed on them.  
  
"We can't do anything Mokuba. She's gone. It's time to move on," Ishizu said sadly. He shook his head.  
  
"We need a funeral for her, that's what we need! I'm sure she would have done the same for us!" Mokuba exclaimed sadly, his eyes watery. No one answered, the burden growing heavier on their shoulders. Kaiba looked at his brother softly.  
  
"Sure Mokuba," Kaiba said, surprising everyone, "We'll have a funeral for her." Everyone stared at him in amazement.  
  
Kaiba held out a hand, which Mokuba took. Helping Mokuba inside the van, they closed the sliding door, and the van started, driving through the streets of wounded people. In the car, Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, Joey, Serenity, and Mr. Motto looked at each other with sad faces. Shadi and Ishizu sat in front of them, facing the front. Slowly, Serenity took the hands of her brother and Ryou, smiling a warm smile. Ryou held Mr. Motto's hand, as Joey held Mokuba's hand. As Mr. Motto held Yugi's hand, Mokuba and Yugi both held Kaiba's hands together, with Kaiba's silent disapproval.  
  
Then they all stared at Duke, Tea, and Tristan, sleeping peacefully. Then Yugi looked out their car windows, to see all the destruction, chaos that ensued that day. Yugi suddenly felt sad once more, but then he saw sign of hope.  
  
A small girl was standing above her wounded father, grasping his hand tightly. The father looked up at his child, smiling a little, and then falling to sleep once more. As the girl watched the van drive pass her, she waved at Yugi and smiled. Yugi waved back, feeling a little lighter. Then he looked up to the sky, to see, even on this dreadful event, the sun shining brightly through puffy white clouds. At that precise moment, Yugi felt that Aura and her family were looking down at them, smiling. He turned back on his seat, smiling.  
  
"You okay Yug'?" asked Joey. Yugi smiled, seeing that they all let go of each other's hands moments before.  
  
Yugi shook his head, and then stared at each of their faces, seeing their different features, imagining their different personalities, and their different attributes.  
  
"Something tells me that everything will be okay, you guys," Yugi said, everyone, including Yami, smiling. The only person who did not smile was Kaiba, but at that moment, Kaiba realized something.  
  
He remembered that the date was June 11, and Mokuba's birthday would be next month, July 7. As he thought of this, in one part of his mind he remembered that it was a part of the vision he had in the Shadow Realm before. And later on, when they are in Domino, he would realize that all that had been predicted in the vision would happen.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After the plane ride, Mr. Shields, Aura's father, found out about Aura's death, which made him slap Kaiba across the face, thinking that Kaiba had something to do with it. As they entered the plane before, Yugi smashed the Millennium Orb into pieces on the plane, making sure no one would use it for evil. Tea, Duke, and Tristan were taken to the nearest hospital after the landing. Later on, Kaiba walked up to Yugi and talked to him, as Yugi stared at the Dark Magician and Wingweaver, which he found in his deck, in his hand. When Kaiba remembered Aura falling, he realized that Aura did fall, but did not reach out for a hand like the vision had told. All that the vision told (with the exception of Aura's fall) really happened, which confused Kaiba very much.  
  
Now it is Aura's funeral, and the tombstone in the graveyard held her name, Aura Riordan. It was held weeks later, and Duke, Tristan, and Tea were well enough to get out of the hospital. Everyone dressed in black with grim faces. Ishizu, Shadi, and even Rasa the driver flew to Domino, to pay their respects. As the funeral hymns were playing, Mokuba cried, as Kaiba patted his back. Yugi held his grandfather's hand tight, seeing the empty coffin. Mr. Shield's tried his hardest not to cry, for he did love his daughter, and would miss her.  
  
Only fourteen people came to her funeral, which consisted of mostly of Yugi, Kaiba, and the others, with Aura's father and Rasa. When the hymns were done, each of the fourteen people stood and placed a single white rose inside the coffin. Yugi came first, then Mr. Shields, Tea, Serenity, Joey, Ishizu, and so on.  
  
Kaiba was the last to go, and as he placed his white rose in the coffin, he said quietly, "We'll see you soon. I'll give Mokuba your present to him."  
  
He stared at the Wingweaver card Yugi gave him. Turning around, he saw the rest leaving, with Mokuba staying behind. He walked up to him and held his hand, Mokuba's eyes shining with tears. The two brothers stared as the coffin was lowered down, ready to be covered with the Earth's soil.  
  
When it was finally lowered, Mokuba said, "We'll miss you Aura," He looked up to Kaiba. "Me and Seto both. Bye Aura."  
  
As they walked away and stepped into the limo, Kaiba stared ahead of himself, thinking about the future. Mokuba stared at his brother.  
  
"What are we gonna do now, Seto?" Mokuba whispered. Kaiba shook his head, looking out the window.  
  
"I guess I'll start working on my dream about creating my own game, like Duke did with Dungeon Dice Monsters. I guess. . . We'll be going to America. I think we're going to need time and space to forget about this event and move on." Kaiba said, with Mokuba nodding his approval.  
  
"Seto. . . You never did do anything to hurt Aura. . . Did you?" Mokuba asked quietly.  
  
Kaiba hesitated before shaking his head. "You know I'd never do that, Mokuba. I never will." They were silent for a moment.  
  
"Do you think Aura's with her family right now?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba stared at him with amazement. He could imagine Aura saying:  
  
"Seto, I'm going to see Seth and Mama again! Don't worry, I'll be okay! And you and the others will be okay too."  
  
And then, as he looked out the window, he could have sworn that he saw Aura up in the clouds with her little brother, Seth, and her mother, Aura smiling and waving at him. Kaiba smiled and waved back, with Mokuba looking at him strangely.  
  
When Kaiba looked back at his brother, he replied easily, "You know, I bet she is. In fact, I bet she is happy too." Mokuba smiled, and embraced Kaiba in a hug, which he hugged back. And for some reason, Mokuba and Kaiba both believed that everything will be okay.  
  
Above the city of Domino, the three women who killed the Healer before looked upon the brothers, frowning.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. . ." one said.  
  
"The necromancer altered destiny," said the other.  
  
"What shall we do then?" the third asked.  
  
"Wait," said the woman who talked second. They nodded at each other, and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared.  
  
They would not appear until a year later, when fate once more brought the lives of Yugi Motto, Seto Kaiba, and others together once more.  
  
The End  
  
And that's the end of the story. Don't think that this will end right here. A sequel shall come in a few weeks, or maybe one. Who knows. . . Until then, I'll see you later. 


End file.
